


"A" For Effort

by Bananna (ninjanerd132)



Series: "A" For Effort [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Chaptered, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Little bit of angst, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Teacher AU, Teacher Dan Howell, Teacher Phil Lester, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 58,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjanerd132/pseuds/Bananna
Summary: Dan and Phil were once high school love birds, but as soon as Phil heads to uni, everything is different. After drifting apart, and not talking for years, the two end up teaching at their old high school of all places. Inevitably, they find each other again, convinced the other has moved on. Through hours of grading, and bearing through crazy parents, they still find their thoughts filled with the other. A single night could change everything.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is something my friend and I thought of one day. I saw it wasn't a thing so I made it. I hope you all enjoy it as much as she has. Leave a comment with your thoughts.

The summer heat was starting to seep into the boys bones as they draped themselves lazily across Phil’s bed. The summer months had only just begun, but already the duo had broken out the fans in futile attempts to stay cool.

“What am I going to do once you’re gone?” Dan groaned.

The school year had just ended that week, graduating Phil Lester, and leaving Dan Howell as a senior. Both had gone to the graduation along with many of their other friends, watching one by one, walk across stage to receive their diploma.

Phil chuckled and rolled his head to look at the boy next to him. “You could come visit. We’ll talk everyday, and then you can enroll the next year,” he said.

“Enroll? As in we go to the same university?” Dan questioned, leaning up on his elbows.

“Sure,” Phil continued, “we could rent out an apartment nearby and share rent. Maybe after a bit we could get a dog too. If the place allows pets anyways.”

Dan laid back down with an smile growing on his face. “Yeah, that’d be nice.” He shot up into a sitting position. “What if you end up finding someone else you fancy more than me?” He looked at Phil with wide eyes.

Phil sat up slowly and put a hand on Dan’s shoulder. “I’ll tell you what? The day I leave in August, we take a break.” Dan furrowed his brows, shock flooding his face. Phil put both hands on the other’s cheeks, squeezing gently. “Let me finish. Then, when I’m off at uni, we can talk everyday like nothing were different.”

“Except I won’t see you.”

“Except that. But,” he put his hands down, “by the time your graduation rolls around, we’ll know for sure that if both of us haven’t found someone else we fancy more, you’ll come to my uni, and we can get a flat.”

“And if you do find someone you like?” Dan asked quietly.

“Then I should only hope you have too. So it’s a deal?”

“I guess. But you better make sure to call me everyday, Phil. I’ll be waiting by the phone day and night to hear your sweet, tender voice,” Dan mocked, eliciting a laugh from his boyfriend.

Phil tackled him down in a hug. “Guess I’ll have to always have to make sure I’m alone when I call,” he laughed.

“You dirty cradle robber!” Dan exclaimed.

“Cradle robber?! I’m a year older!” Phil defended.

“Exactly. A whole year and a half before I came out of the womb,” Dan sighed dramatically.

Phil laughed, giving Dan a quick peck on the cheek. “Then does that make you a grave robber?”

Dan laughed pushing Phil slightly. “Yes, you old man.”

From down the stairs, Phil’s mom called up, “Boys, it’s almost two. Shouldn’t you be off to Louise’s for the party?”

 “I almost forgot,” Dan said, rolling from Phil’s grip and landing on the ground. “We should probably head out if we want to make it before she starts messaging, asking where we are.”

“Good point,” Phil said. The two straightened their clothes, and made their way downstairs and out the door, saying goodbye and heading for the first of many graduation parties.

 

Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months, and soon enough, it was time for Phil to move into university. He said goodbye to Dan at home, and his family drove him up with all his luggage in tow.

“You’ll call everyday?”

“Everyday. I promise.”

Dan stood in their driveway as he watched the car move further into the distance, wishing he could be in it as well.

 

The first few weeks went well for the two. Phil would call everyday around five, and they would each talk about their day and what teacher had wistfully comment on Phil’s disappearance. They would laugh and talk until Dan absolutely needed to go to sleep to be awake in time for school. The next day, the cycle would repeat, and they’d throw in how much they missed the other at some point.

After a month or so, the calls started becoming every other day, or a couple times a week. Both boys starting to get caught up in school, and friends, and family.

Messaging became a normal occurrence. They would talk all times of day, giving updates and sending pictures. Sometimes they would call so Phil could help Dan with homework or to calm him down after an anxious day.

Dan’s mental health started to decrease as it got difficult at school, and the pressures to keep up his grades, apply to universities, and work to pay for it started bearing down on him. He started not replying to messages as quickly, not picking up the phone because he didn’t feel like talking. He knew what he was doing, but he just couldn’t stop.

So, the calls became maybe once a week. The messages, a couple times a day.

Then, one day Dan got a message with the simple words, _I’m going to study in America_. He responded a day later asking about the trip.

Apparently Phil had gotten a scholarship to study abroad for his English degree, and took the offer. He would be leaving in January, and wouldn’t be back until the following year. As a good friend does, Dan congratulated him and wished him well, making jokes to eat McDonald's everyday like a good American child.

Phil went on his trip after holiday break. The two had spent most of the days off, together. Now they were an ocean apart, and only talked once a week. Even then, it wasn’t on the same day.

Dan applied to all the universities he wanted, including the one Phil went to. The only problem now being: Phil wasn’t there. All but one of the schools accepted him with scholarships. He ended up going to one close by so he could commute from home.

 

Summer came and went with graduation parties, and friends visiting from university. They talked about how they got cards from Phil in the mail with various postcard pictures, or weird things he found while in America. Dan had a stack of letters and cards he looked at every so often. He heard part of a conversation about Phil probably meeting a girl in America, that’s why he stayed for the summer. Makes sense.

Dan was off to study law, come August. He met a nice guy named Tyler who had come to England as an abroad student to escape his small hometown in America. It was ironic almost, seeing as they started to date soon after.

Halfway through their first year, Dan threw out his law books in turn for science. Specifically biology and chemistry, along with a few education classes thrown into the mix. He was living a life he never knew he wanted. The subjects gave him curiosity and focus; something he forgot existed the past year.

By December, Tyler and him had decided they were better as campus fiends, than as soulmates, so they broke up.

Phil stayed in America for another year to explore the country, and take more classes at the college he was at. He was living the dream he always wanted. He had made dozens of new friends on campus, and even got a part time job at the Starbucks nearby. Sometimes it was hard to stay for so long away from his home. Every so often he would pick up his phone and dial a number he knew without even looking, but remembered the five hour time difference. Dan would be asleep, and he didn’t want to wake him.

 

Soon enough, four years passed in the blink of an eye, and Phil decided to take a year to relax after a busy life in America. He sat down to write a book. Or, at least attempt to. He wrote about a boy on an mission to find a goblet that will heal his mother of her illness. In his search, the boy meets another boy with curly brown hair, and eyes that glow in the sunlight, but doesn’t know of his beauty.

He writes about how they fall in love on the quest to find the goblet, and the curly haired boy reveals that he has had the goblet the whole time. He was merely waiting to see if the boy was worthy of it or not. Sadly, when he brings the goblet back to his mother, they find it’s cursed to bring whatever ails the person to harm the one that delivers it. As the curly haired boy administers the medicine, he falls ill, and passes quickly after. The boy and his mother bury him and the boy visits the grave everyday, bringing flowers, and sweet words to his fallen love.

The book ends up becoming a hit just as Phil returns to England a year after he publishes it, to accept a teaching job at his old high school. Little does he know, Dan finished his schooling as well, and after taking a year to student teach, he as well, was asked to teach at the school as well.


	2. I was never really good at anything except my ability to learn -Kanye West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first week of school and Dan and Phil have yet to meet. Until they do. A few other friends have joined the teaching career, and while it's nice to know people at work, it can be difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be posting about once a week so check up on this. I'm bad at summaries, but you get what's gonna go down. Have fun reading!

The first week was rough on both the new teachers. Not much had changed with how the school worked and functioned, but being on the teaching side of things was much more stressful than the learning side. With learning, all you had to do was sit there, listen, and do the work, but teaching it was a whole new hell. Already kids were mouthing off, and neither could make a witty retort back, or tell them to shut up.

Not all was lost, however. Dan had managed to set up a few Kanye West quotes on posters around the room, and one written on the board in the front. He had a grand time decorating, and preparing for the kids to arrive on the first day. There were silly posters with science jokes, animals talking, and even a couple memes about science.

Phil, on the other hand, had a similar taste in design choice, but it mostly consisted of plants, and book quotes he found hilarious. One poster he had made himself was a Hamlet quote simply saying ,“No”. He only hoped the students found it as funny as he did. There was a bookshelf he had filled with some old books he managed to scrounge up from the years, and even a few the department had given him to put up. All the plants surrounding (and in) the bookshelf and classroom had names painted on their pots to distinguish Harold the holiday cactus, from Susan the spider plant, etc..

As soon as the students walked in, both classrooms amazed them. Most of the students had previously known the teacher before them, and now got to take in the brand new design of the room they once knew. Dan noticed a few people laughing at the Kanye posters, and could only take pride in his accomplishments. Sometimes the two would hear students remarking, “reminds me of that other teachers room,” in passing. They didn’t think much of it.

As the first weeks progressed, they became much more comfortable in their environments.

“Alright class, now that everyone has handed in their safety forms, we can do labs,” Dan said, leaning against his front counter. “We’ll be starting our first lab off with some good ol’ plant cells. We’ll learn the structures and organs along the way as well.”

From the back of the room someone piped up, “sir, are they live plants?” If so, we should steal some of Mr. Lester’s. He’s got like twenty in the front alone.”

Dan barely caught the name when it was said, but as soon as it processed, his breathing hitched slightly. “Thank you Harry, but we already have the plants we will be looking at.” He started pacing slowly around the front of the room, talking as he walked. “You will have homework this weekend, on plant cells. I know it sucks, but, it’s only three pages, and you don’t even need to take notes. Just read the pages and look over the diagrams so you have a clue of what we’re doing next week.”

“Will there be a test on the material afterwards?” a girl from the front asked.

Dan thought for a moment. “I don’t think so, considering I’ll probably just make you turn in some drawings and explanations. But there will be one at the end of the unit, so keep your notes.” The bell rang shortly after he explained the pages and future lab. Dan made sure to keep in mind to visit the English wing at lunch time. He only hoped it was a different Lester. There were plenty of Lesters for it not to be Phil. Right?

Classes flew by after that, and soon the lunch bell was ringing, bringing students to rush out the door and to the cafe. Time flies when you’ve got other things on the mind. One of those being to check if Phil was teaching as well. Dan knew it had to be English. What else would someone who said they wanted to go into English teach? Science? No that was law students.

He walked the halls, reminded of his past, seeing lockers he used to hang around between bells, even finding graffitti he wrote with a sharpie on the wall by his old locker. As cliche as it was, it was a “D+P” with a heart around it. They were such losers back then, but somethings never change.

Dan managed to make it to the proper wing without any sightings. He looked on each door, scanning the name plate before going to the next, and the next, and the- bingo. Lester, just the name he was looking for. He reached for the door, ready to face whatever was inside just as it slammed open in his face. Dan stumbled back, holding his hand to his face, giving a quick, “Ah! Phil!” as if on reflex.

The person that opened it in his face gave a quick gasp and apologized before registering who he had just hit. “Dan?! What are you doing here?” he asked quickly.

Dan took his hand away with a hiss before looking at his assailant. “Wait it’s actually you? What the hell Phil, why didn’t you tell me you were back from America? Or furthermore, teaching here?”

Phil gave a slight laugh as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “What? Tell you? Dan I don’t think years of not talking sums up to me not telling you I’m back from America. Come in the classroom, I don’t want everyone to hear.”

They stepped inside, and Phil closed the door once again. Dan was the first to start. “What do you mean? You’re the one who stopped sending messages and letters. I thought you were busy with American life.”

“What? No. You stopped even picking up my calls when I did. I thought you hated me for some reason.”

“Well, you did leave the country without a proper warning.”

“Proper warning? Dan, I sent you a message weeks before I actually left. Even before then you stopped talking to me!” Phil said exasperatedly.

Their conversation was going south very fast. Neither wanted to start a yelling match in the middle of the school, but it seemed as though that’s where they were heading.

Thankfully, there was a knock on the door, and a familiar curly haired head popping into view. “Hey Phil, are you coming to the- oh! Dan! I didn’t know you were here.” It was PJ, with his iconic smile and chipper attitude that sliced through the dense air in the room.

“PJ?” was the only thing Dan could manage.

“Yeah. I got in as one of the art teachers here a year ago. I knew Phil was here ‘cause I saw him walking in, but you must have slipped by.”

“I guess. I go in the side way so it’s possible.”

Phil had started to grab his lunch bag from behind the desk already. “PJ, I’ll be at the lounge in a few, I just wanna talk to Dan a bit.”

“Sure thing! Don’t get too wild, you kids,” he said before giving a wink and leaving.

They looked back towards each other, Dan fiddling with his black tie. “Maybe it’s a good thing we’re in separate wings,” he said solemnly. “I don’t want to keep you from lunch. I was going to meet up with Louise. She started as a home ec teacher last year, so…” he trailed off, starting to walk to the door.

“Dan,” he stopped without turning around. “I do want to finish this conversation. Maybe tomorrow over coffee?

“I’m busy tomorrow. Maybe some other time,” Dan said, walking out to meet Louise.


	3. I am Shakespeare in the flesh - Kanye West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romeo and Juliet comes to life in Phil's classroom as the two finally fall back to their old ways. Not only is Shakespeare bringing them together, but they finally talk about what happened after Phil left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end. Have fun reading!

The weekend swept by for both of them. It left them exhausted by Monday, still having to go through another week of teaching and more grading on top of what they had accomplished the two days off.

It just so happened that on the way in, they had both decided to stop in at the local coffee shop to grab a cup before the day ahead of them. Dan was the first to walk in, ordering his coffee within a minute, and standing back to wait for them to call his name. Then came Phil, going through similar steps, and going to stand next to Dan.

“Good morning,” Dan said with a dead voice. 

Phil jumped slightly, having not seen the other man previously. “Oh, hi. Good morning I guess,” he replied.

“I’m sorry for turning you down Friday. That was kind of...childish,” Dan said, saying the last part reluctantly. “I’ve been thinking about it, and maybe we should finish that conversation.”

The cashier called Dan’s name, and Phil watched as he went to grab the cup before returning to his place beside Phil. “It’s okay Dan. I know how you get in those situations,” Phil said, scratching his cheek. “How about after school today? I’ll probably be in my classroom, and kids don’t stay after on Mondays,” he suggested.

Dan felt his face flush slightly at the thought of him and Phil being alone in the classroom together, but quickly put that thought away. “That’d be great. Thanks.”

Phil grabbed his coffee when he was called, and they headed out to their cars together, which happened to be parked near each other. Driving to the school only took another five minutes, but Dan, being the little jokester he is, kept flashing his lights at Phil from behind every so often. This kept the two of them entertained for a majority of the ride until they pulled into their respective parking spaces at different sides of the school. 

Classes ran smoothly that day. Phil had a couple kids ask if they could have a clipping of his plants which he simply told them to bring in a cup of water any time and he’d give it to them.

Dan on the other hand had a big problem with kids looking at plant cells. While it wasn’t difficult, they had managed to destroy some of the specimens in their horse play. This resulted in a very angry Mr. Howell sending them to their seats to sit out the rest of the lab, and take a few points off of their grades. Since he had foolishly only bought one set per class, and the other package wasn’t arriving until Wednesday, he was resigned to going to the English wing for a plant.

He knocked on the door, hearing Phil ranting about how Mercutio and Benvolio were actually gay lovers working together to set up Romeo and Juliet. Dan could only chuckle, remembering when they were learning this, and Phil came to him one day going on and on about the signs that they were “the gay friends to Romeo and Juliet”. That had become their inside joke, calling themselves the Mercutio and Benvolio of their friend group.

Phil opened the door with a smile, his glasses were slightly lower so he could read the book in his hand. “Hey, Da- Mr. Howell. What can I do for you?”

Dan sighed and ran a hand through his hair, putting the other on his hip. “You wouldn’t happen to have a spare bit of plant, would you?”

“Uh, yeah I do,” Phil said, leading him into the classroom of on-looking tenth graders. “May I ask why?”

“We ran out in the classroom after some kids destroyed them. We’re looking at their cells.”

“Ah, makes sense. Let me just clip you a bit from Susan,” Phil laughed.

While he was looking around for a pair of scissors, Dan picked up the book lying on a student’s desk. “You guys are reading Romeo and Juliet already?” Some kids nodded. “I remember this. Romeo oh Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo,” he recited in Phil’s direction, giving dramatic hand gestures in the process. Phil gave a chuckle, his cheeks dusting a bit of pink at the memories those words dragged up. 

When they were in school, they play was taught in eleventh grade, and the two had been going out for a year already at that point. Phil was assigned to reenact a scene from the play, and memorize it to perform in front of the class. He was assigned that scene. Dan came over to help, although he turned out to be a much bigger distraction than help. The two started out with a normal going over lines, but all was lost when Dan started giving a kiss for every correct line. By the time they got to “wherefore art thou Romeo,” the script was forgotten. Phil did end up getting an A for the assignment though.

Most of the students giggled at their science teacher’s musings. It wasn’t everyday they got to see him outside of the science wing, performing Shakespeare.

Dan put down the book as Phil handed him a freshly cut piece of plant. “Now kids, don’t forget, this all happened over the course of a week, and Romeo and Juliet were 13. Don’t be like them. Be like Mercutio and Benvolio,” Dan said as Phil pushed him out of the classroom.

“Don’t kill my Susan snipping,” Phil called out the door before closing it behind Dan. The students laughed, talking among themselves about the exchange, and sending texts to others about what happened. 

“Mr. Lester, are you and Mr. Howell friends?” one student asked.

“In a way I guess. We used to go here in high school, and yet we’re back again,” Phil replied. 

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly with no other instances requiring an emergency plant snipping. The final bell rang, signalling for Dan to meet Phil in his classroom for a conversation neither were truly looking forward to. Before he could pack up his things, a student stayed behind, standing a little away from his desk. The boy almost looked scared to stay and talk.

In a soft tone he said, “Tyler, are you alright? Did you want to ask me something?”

Tyler nodded, not looking up from the ground, and taking a few deep breaths. “Mr. Howell, I have something I need to talk about, and I don’t know who else to go to.” 

Dan was a bit shocked by this. Sure the kid stayed after class to talk sometimes, but he never imagined he would be so trusting with Dan. He was a freshman, and a bit nerdy, staying with the kids that you would typically see in the back of the cafeteria. Keeping his voice low, and leaning on his desk, Dan proceeded cautiously. “What is it Tyler? Are you alright?”

“Well, you see Mr. Howell,” Tyler started, taking a breath and looking up at Dan. “I’m gay.”

“Oh,” was all Dan could say.

Tyler’s face went bright red. “I-I hope that doesn’t bother you! I needed to tell someone, and I don’t know how to tell my foster parents, so right now it’s just you, and I hope it can stay a secret?” he said.

“No, no, no, Tyler that’s fine, don’t worry. I just wasn’t expecting you to come out to me,” Dan said, running a hand through his hair, and taking a breath. “I’m glad you did actually. It’s never good to keep it a secret from everyone. I’m proud of you.”

Tears started streaming down Tyler’s face as he attempted to wipe them away. “Thanks, Mr. Howell,” he said with a struggle.

“Oh, god, Tyler, it’s going to be okay, I won’t tell anyone.” Dan tried to soothe him.

“I know, I’m just so happy you didn’t scorn me for saying that.” Dan put a hand on Tyler’s back, trying to calm the boy down from sobbing. 

At that moment, a very frustrated Phil walked through the door. “Dan, I swear to god if you’re ignoring me again-” he stopped mid step, staring at the two before him. “Oh gosh. I’m so sorry.”

Tyler’s head shot up, his eyes wide with fear and tears. “Mr. Lester?”

“I had no idea someone was in here. I’m so sorry. Are you okay Tyler?” Phil said, his face flooding with worry as he slowly walked closer.

Dan cleared his throat, catching Phil’s attention. “Tyler just had something he needed to tell me but it’s okay now.”

Phil nodded. “Oh, okay. Well I’m glad everything’s alright then.”

“Uh, Mr. Howell? Do you think  Mr. Lester would tell?” Tyler asked, wiping some tears away.

Dan shook his head and Tyler turned to Phil. “Well, I’m gay. I haven’t told anyone, except Mr. Howell, so could you not tell anyone? I just needed to get it off my chest so I didn’t have to hide it.”

Phil’s eyes widened, and he made eye contact with Dan. A nod made him turn back to Tyler before letting out a sigh. “Tyler, I promise not to tell anyone. I’m glad you were able to tell us in the first place. Especially since I just barged in here like a bull.”

“You almost took the hinges off my door, you brute,” Dan said, gesturing to the half open door, causing Tyler to laugh a bit.

“Sorry about that. I thought you just didn’t show up.” Phil rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. 

Tyler wiped what tears remained on his face, and slung his bag on. “I should probably get going. I have to get to yearbook club,” he said. As he reached the door, he turned and said, “Thanks to both of you. I feel a lot better.”

“Aww, Phil, we made a friend,” Dan said.

Phil chuckled. “I guess we did.” He turned back to Dan who was smiling up at him from his leaning position, making Phil’s heart jump at the sight. “We still need to talk, you know.”

Dan looked away. “I know. I don’t think there’s anyone else who’s going to come in, so let’s just do it here.”

Phil sighed, taking a seat on one on  the nearby desks. “Where do I even start? Everything was going fine until I went to uni, and even then we talked everyday. Then you started not calling, or messaging me out of the blue.”

Dan looked down, finding the toys on his desk much more interesting than Phil. “I know we stopped talking, but that was ‘cause  _ you _ stopped calling and messaging. I waited, but I figured you got stuck with a shit ton of work, and didn’t want to bother you.” 

Phil’s eyebrows shot up. “Dan, I wanted to talk to you everyday like we used to, but I assumed you had too much with homework, and planning for uni, that you didn’t have time to talk.” Phil sighed, and his voice got softer. “But, why did you stop responding to me? I would call, and you wouldn’t pick up, and it would take days for you to respond to a text.”

Dan bit his lip, taking a deep breath and looking up at Phil. “I-I was going through some shit.”

“Dan, you say that, but you could have reached out to me. I would have gladly come down for a bit to stay with you. I could have helped you through whatever it was. We’re a team...or, at least, we used to be,” he said, his voice trailing off as he looked to the poster on the side of Dan’s desk. 

Dan wiped what tears were forming in his eyes, and looked up at Phil. He could see the damage he had done all those years ago resurfacing, making him look like a scared teenager once again. “I’m sorry.” was all he could manage.

“I just,” Phil started, taking a shaky breath. “I just wanted things to be the same. I wanted to go back to school with you, but I couldn’t. And I couldn’t be there for you, and I couldn’t stop myself from missing you every goddamn day,” he said, rushing the last bit.

Dan could feel tears falling down his cheeks as he looked at Phil. He had always thought Phil had simply forgotten about him, enjoying his time in uni more than he ever did with Dan. He was angry at the other man, but thinking about him made Dan’s heart constrict and tug in his chest. His head swam with questions of  _ why didn’t he call? _ and  _ then how come he didn’t come home to visit? _ But one stuck out more than the rest. 

“Why did you go to America?”

Phil’s head snapped to meet Dan’s eyes. “What?”

“Why did you go to America? You just up and left with a couple days notice. Not only that, but you didn’t come home for the summer.”

“I’m sorry, Dan. Things got exciting in America. We went backpacking across states, and visited some of my friend’s families. I wanted to come home, but it was a once in a lifetime chance.”

“So was my graduation.” Dan balled up his fists. “I saved you a ticket, you asshole. In case you decided to show up, but apparently, you didn’t.” 

“Dan, I-I didn’t know.” Phil’s face dropped.

“Of course you didn’t, because you never tried to talk to me after you left. It was only a letter or card from wherever you were. I’m glad you had a good time, don’t get me wrong. I just wished you would call or even acknowledge you remembered me.”

“I wanted to!” Phil exclaimed. “God, did I want to. It was a five hour time difference, so whenever I wanted to, it was already three in the morning back home.”

“Oh,” Dan said, looking down. “I never thought about that.”

Phil put his hand on the others shoulder, stepping closer. “Dan, I wanted to talk to you so badly. I even came home a couple times, but you were already off at uni, somewhere else. I’m sorry things turned out how they did, and I wish we could go back and do it right, but I think it’s time to let the past be the past. Maybe we can start over.”

Dan looked up at Phil with glassy eyes, wiping them away with his sleeve. “Th-that’d probably be for the best. We’re adults, and there’s no reason we can’t be friends.” His voice caught on the word.

Phil took a breath, and stepped back to extend his hand. “To a fresh start.”

Taking it Dan replied, “To a fresh start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I remember reading Romeo and Juliet in sophomore year, and a few other plays that'll come up later. I don't have a vast knowledge on the British school system, but if anything comes up that you know of, feel free to out it in the comments. It'd be much appreciated. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you'd like, and check in next week for the next chapter.


	4. “All The Mocha Lattes, You Gotta Do Pilates” - Kanye West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan smiled, and tucked his hands under Phil’s knees and neck, hoisting the man up to his chest. Phil tucked his face further into Dan’s chest, causing him to almost be dropped. Dan took a deep breath and walked towards where he suspected the bedroom to be. When he arrived, it was painfully obvious it was Phil’s room. He had a very similar duvet as when they were in high school: a checkered pattern of various shades of blue. He set Phil down on the pulled away section, tugging the covers over his body until he was covered.
> 
> “What am I going to do with you, Phil Lester?” Dan mumbled, leaning down to place a kiss on his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank the person that sent me a message telling me that I uploaded chapter 3 twice. I wouldn't have caught that very quickly so thank you! This is the real chapter 4, hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Feel free to drop a comment if you see something.

The next day got off to a better start than they both had suspected. PJ had picked up coffee’s texting the two of them to meet him in the teachers lounge. Jumping at the chance for free coffee, they all ended up having a wonderful time before the bell rang, signalling the start of yet another day.

Dan and Phil decided to walk back the same way, Dan taking a longer route back to his classroom to continue talking with Phil.

“So, I said to Louise, ‘don’t point that at me’, just seconds before it exploded, drenching me in cola,” Dan said, laughing at the memory.

Phil laughed as well, shifting the papers in his hands so he could balance the coffee on top. “Why did she think shaking it would be-” Phil was cut off by his foot getting caught on a raised doorway strip, making him stumble slightly. The coffee that was once balanced perfectly on his papers was now spiled all over them. “Shit! I just finished grading these!” he exclaimed, trying to swipe away the coffee.

“Phil, stop you’re making it worse!” Dan cried, taking the papers from him. “You’re room is right here, just go grab some towels from the bathrooms,” he ordered, opening the door and rushing in.

“Mr. Howell?” a couple students questioned.

“Sorry, Mr. Lester had a little fall in the hall,” he took a moment to laugh at the rhyme, “and spilled coffee on your papers.” Dan placed them on Phil’s desk which was luckily clutter free.

Phil came rushing in with a stack of paper towels in hand. “Good morning class, hope you don’t mind the smell of coffee because it is all over your tests,” he said. They started to separate the tests that were clean from the ones covered in liquid.

Dan picked up the clean ones, and started handing them back to students. “These all look pretty good. Chelsea, I see you are as great with spelling as you are at balancing equations,” he said, placing the test on her desk with a smile.

Phil turned with a slightly speckled paper in hand. “Mr. Howell, don’t you have a class to get to?”

“Nope. I have a planning period first thing on Tuesdays,” Dan replied, still placing papers down on the desks.

A couple students came up to help Phil in dabbing the wet tests with paper towels, while the rest used the time to either do homework they previously hadn’t done for the class, or play on their phones. A few started asking Dan questions about homework he had assigned, and talking about things they were confused about.

“Mr. Howell,” Phil said, interrupting a conversation Dan was having with a student on whether a tomato is a fruit or a vegetable. “Would you be so kind as to pass out the rest of the papers? They’ve been dried off.”

Dan chuckled. “I’m a teacher’s assistant now?” Phil nodded, handing the papers to him with a smile. “Fine, just because I’m such a nice person.” A few kids laughed at the exchange, but soon went to their own conversations.

Dan soon got to the last paper, noticing the name on top. “Tyler, you have the both of us? One to start the day and the other to end it.”

The boy in question looked up from his phone with a smile. “I guess so. I never thought about it that way.” Dan patted his head, putting the paper down, and going back to where Phil stood, writing in the homework for the day.

“Need any more help?” Dam asked.

Phil pointed to a little watering can on his desk. “Can you by chance water my plants? I haven’t since last week.”

Dan sighed, picking up the can and going around the room putting a bit of water in each plant. He could hear some conversations whilst doing so. “I heard they’re married,” one kid said.

“No way. They don’t have rings on,” another student replied.

“So what? It might be to hide it. Some people aren’t as accepting as others, you know,” the first one argued.

A few people ran through his head, trying to figure out who they were talking about until a kid sitting in front of the other two turned around. “You idiots, Mr. Lester has a girlfriend.” Hearing that, Dan’s stomach dropped, and the plant he was watering had started overflowing. He quickly up righted the can, and went up to the front to deposit it back on Phil’s desk.

“Plants are done. I should be getting back to my room before the bell rings,” Dan said.

“Take care, Mr. Howell,” Phil called as Dan grabbed his bag and left with a wave.

 

Once he got up to his classroom, Dan dumped his bag on his desk and quickly whisked out his phone. He didn’t have to scroll far to find the name he was looking for: Louise. His fingers scrambled to form words. _Phil has a girlfriend?!_

It only took a few seconds for her to read it and reply. _Not that I know of._ Another one came through. _Ask PJ, he’d know_.

_Thanks_ , he wrote back before going to PJ’s contact.

_Phil has a girlfriend?!_ Was his initial text. The art teacher had no problem responding just as quick.

_No, but kids think he’s dating some girl from the states named Cat._ PJ replied.

_Oh thank god._

_Why?_  Another. _You fancy him still?_

_Of course not… just checking to set him up._

Dan cringed at his own message. Now he had to find someone to set Phil up with, and hope they didn’t work out well. He took a deep breath, scanning through anyone he knew that was single. There was the history teacher, Hazel, that might be single, or maybe a gym teacher would be better. Dan shook his head, exhausted to even think of Phil with someone else.

His phone buzzed once more. Another text from PJ. _Yeah, just like how I’m just “checking on” my art supplies_.

Dan shook his head. What was that even supposed to mean? The bell rang, snapping him out of his thoughts as kids filled the halls, and some started to file into his classroom. Some students from Phil’s class came in as well, giving Dan a wave and smile.

 

Classes rolled by quickly, giving to their lunch break at noon, and continuing on from there. Lunch was spent in the teachers lounge, all of them laughing and eating what they had brought. Phil had brought in some banana bread he had made over the weekend, causing everyone to go wild over it. Dan was only able to swipe a bite off Phil’s piece as the rest was taken by other teachers.

“Phil, how do you manage to get it this moist every time?” Dan asked, groaning at the bite.

Phil chuckled, his cheeks dusting slightly at the noise Dan had made. “I make sure to make it with love.” Everyone laughed, eating their pieces in joy.

“I’m a bit sad I didn’t get a full piece though,” Dan said quiet enough so only Phil heard.

In an equally low voice, Phil replied, “Maybe I can make you a loaf some time?”

Dan looked at him, his face feeling slightly hot. “Yes, please.”

The rest of the day flew by and soon the final bell rang, releasing the hoard of children to their own devices. Dan had his honors biology last period with his new friend, Tyler. Said boy was taking a bit longer to pack his things, so Dan took this opportunity to ask him something that had been on his mind.

“Hey Tyler?” he asked. Tyler looked up in response. “Parent teacher conferences are coming up, and I know you have foster parents. Would you like me to invite them? I don’t know how long you’ve been in their care.” He felt a bit awkward asking him such a question, but felt it should be asked.

“Um, actually, I would prefer if you don’t. I haven’t been with them long, and their schedules wouldn’t work well for a meeting,” he said, looking back to his bag.

“Okay. Would you like me to give you some stuff to bring home to them then?” Dan tried.

“Sure,” Tyler said, putting things in his bag and closing it up. “I don’t think they’ll read it though.”

Dan’s brows furrowed slightly. “Tyler, if there’s anything going on at home, you can talk to me. I only want to help.”

“It’s nothing bad Mr. Howell, don’t worry. They just aren’t home a lot of the time, so it’s just me and the other foster kids there. They’re the ones who aren’t very nice.”

Dan’s heart sank at the words. “Well, I’m always here if you need me. You better get going if you don’t want to be late for the buses.”

“I’m actually after for book club, but thanks,” Tyler said before leaving the room.

 

The week went by uneventfully except for him and Phil getting coffee every morning, and sending stupid texts about what happened in class. Friday was a well received break from everything. Phil had invited Dan over for Mario Kart and beer, which made Dan’s spirits sore when he replied with an okay.

Dan knocked on Phil’s door with a case of beer in hand. When he opened it, Dan could see that Phil’s lounging clothes hadn’t changed much in the years they had spent apart. He wore sweats and a tee shirt that had little corgi faces all over it. Meanwhile, Dan was in a black, long sleeve with grey sweats to form his monochrome ensemble.

“Welcome to my apartment,” Phil said, moving so Dan could enter. He took off his shoes and entered a very colorful living room full of light up tetris blocks, and colored pillows.

“Well, it’s nice to know your decorative tastes haven’t changed in the last 10 years,” Dan laughed.

“Hey, I tried very hard to make the colors match.”

“Unlike your socks, I see,” he said, gesturing to Phil’s feet of blue and red checkered socks.

Phil laughed, walking to sit on the couch facing the TV. “Stop mocking my style, and come sit so I can crush you at Mario Kart.”

“More like for _me_ to crush _you_ at Mario Kart.” Dan put the beer on the coffee table and picked up the Wii remote. “Bring it on Philly-boy.”

Phil smiled at the nickname, and started the game, setting it to 150cc on rainbow road. “Eat my dust Howell.”

The night went on in a similar fashion with the two playing a round and then drinking a bit before playing again. By 11:00 the beer was out and they were starting to steer off course.

“Does this count as drunk driving?” Phil asked.

“Nah, we’re not drunk, and we’re not actually driving,” Dan replied.

By midnight the two were falling asleep on the couch with Mario Kart still running on the TV. Phil had curled up against the armrest, and Dan had taken his hip as a pillow. It wasn’t until around three in the morning that Dan woke up, blushing profusely at their positioning. He sat up smacking his lips, and stretched a bit before looking at Phil. In the light leftover from the TV, he could see how peaceful he looked. It was like nothing was bothering him at that moment.

Dan smiled, and tucked his hands under Phil’s knees and neck, hoisting the man up to his chest. Phil tucked his face further into Dan’s chest, causing him to almost be dropped. Dan took a deep breath and walked towards where he suspected the bedroom to be. When he arrived, it was painfully obvious it was Phil’s room. He had a very similar duvet as when they were in high school: a checkered pattern of various shades of blue. He set Phil down on the pulled away section, tugging the covers over his body until he was covered.

“What am I going to do with you, Phil Lester?” Dan mumbled, leaning down to place a kiss on his forehead.

He wandered back into the living room, shutting off the TV, and grabbing a blanket he had taken from Phil’s room to cover himself. He laid down on the couch where the two had been previously, and promptly fell asleep once again, wishing he could join Phil in his bed.

 

Morning came, and with it, a groggy Phil stumbled out of his room yawning, and in search of coffee. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Dan, still dead to the world on his couch. He couldn’t remember how he got from the couch to his bed, but he had a suspicion it was because of Dan.

Phil started brewing some coffee, filling the apartment with the scent, along with eggs and toast. Dan stirred quickly after Phil took one set of eggs off the pan.

“Morning sleepy head,” he said. He looked over the counter to see Dan sitting up with intense bed head.

“Shh, too early,” he replied, standing and padding over to slump at the counter. “Is the coffee done?”

“Almost.” Phil chuckled. “Have some eggs first, the forks are in that drawer.” He gestured to a drawer nearby with his hip. Dan was forced to get up and retrieve said fork to plop down and eat his eggs.

“These are really good. Since when do you know how to cook?”

“I’ve always known. I used to make pancakes and eggs whenever you stayed over.” Phil turned off the stove, and slid his own eggs on a plate. The coffee dinged just in time to be poured and served hot.

“I remember that, but these have a different flare to them,” Dan said, stuffing more in his mouth.

“I’ll take that as a compliment?” Dan nodded. “Anyway, did you move me last night? I could have sworn I fell asleep on the couch.”

“Oh, yeah. You didn’t look too comfortable scrunched up, so I brought you to your room, and just stayed the night. That’s alright, right?” Dan asked.

Phil waved a hand, smiling. “It’s no problem, no worries. I’m glad you did, because now I have someone else to cook for other than myself.”

“Well if this is the kind of food you make, maybe I should stay over all the time.” Dan laughed, finishing his plate.

“Gladly.”

The two finished with breakfast and cleaned up the living room before Dan left. “You sure you don’t want to stay and watch Great British Baking Show?” Phil asked, leaning on the wall as Dan put on his shoes.

“I wish I could, but Link hasn’t been let out since yesterday.”

“Who’s Link? Other than from Zelda.”

“Uh, he’s my dog. I got one the last year of uni. He’s a Shiba Inu,” Dan said, finishing tying his shoe and showing Phil his lock screen.

“Oh, he’s so cute! Next time we have game night, it’s at your place. I need to meet him.”

“Fine, but I really should be going. Thanks for letting me stay.”

“It’s no problem. Let Link know he’s beautiful,” Phil said as Dan walked out.

“I’ll make sure to,” he replied, closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Some of this is driven by my own necessity for coffee... It's an essential especially with school. Also, I love the idea that Dan got a dog, and his name is Link with no special intention. I just couldn't think of a name and my mind automatically went to Legend of Zelda.   
> I'll post again (on the first try) next week. Love you all!


	5. “For me giving up is way harder than trying.”  - Kanye West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a reason teachers thought parents were worse than grading. The ones that had their first child going through was always the ones that took extra time to ask every detail of their kids schooling. Then there were the parents that lived vicariously through their kids, and it was apparent when they knew a weird amount about their children’s life in school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun reading!

The next week had arrived, which meant parent-teacher conferences. They were mostly giving good news to parents about how great their kid was doing in class, but sometimes it meant telling parents their child was failing or misbehaving. Dan had done plenty of parent-teacher conferences as a TA, but this time it was different because they were all his kids, not just a few he had to talk about. 

Throughout the day kids would come up to him and ask if he was meeting with their parents that night, or if he was going to mention the last test they took and got a low score on. Dan made sure to let everyone know he wasn’t going to talk about anything he hadn’t finished grading yet, i.e. the test they all took last week. Most sighed with content at that announcement, knowing they did poorly. 

At lunch, Dan learned that most other teachers were getting similar questions about the week, putting him at slight ease. He asked about specifics he should talk about and show about what the kids did, and everyone was very helpful. 

The school day ended, leaving most teachers to stay in their classrooms preparing for parents, or to go home for a quick nap before they were swamped. Dan decided to take this time to saunter over to Phil’s classroom, seeing as he had gotten everything together during his last class as the kids did bookwork.

He walked in the door, finding the man hunched over his desk writing. “Hey,” Dan said, startling Phil

“Dan, you scared me,” Phil said, leaning back and stretching his arms. “What’s up?”

Dan sat on a desk closest to Phil’s desk. “Nothing much. I don’t have anything to do until the parents get here, and I can’t even go home because my car is in the shop.”

Phil cocked a brow. “How did you get here?”

“I hitched a ride from Louise. She lives a little further from the school than I do-” he was cut off by his phone buzzing. “And it looks like I don’t have a ride back because she went home sick earlier today apparently,” he said, letting his head fall back.

“I could give you a ride back if you need,” Phil piped up.

Dan rolled his head forward again. “You don’t have to, I can get an Uber.”

“I insist. Also, I want to meet Link. He has to be a good boy to be named after a video game character.” Phil laughed.

“Oh shush, it was the best name I could come up with. And thanks for the ride, I owe you.” Dan picked up his phone, sending a text to Louise telling her he got a ride.

“If you want, we could stop by now. I don’t have any work, and conferences aren’t for another couple hours,” Phil suggested, standing up.

“That’d be great. I have some leftover Chinese food if you’re hungry?” 

“Heck yeah!” Phil exclaimed. The two made their way out of Phil’s room, closing the door behind them. “Are you going to leave your stuff here until later?”

“Yeah. My door is closed anyway so we can just head out.”

 

They made their way to Phil’s car, heading out to Dan’s apartment. On the way, Dan explained to Phil how he was worried about Tyler. 

“I just hope he’s getting the attention he needs. I remember being 14. It’s a weird age that requires a lot of it!” Dan sighed.

“Trust me, I remember how much attention you needed,” Phil said with a laugh, making Dan’s face redden, earning him a slight nudge. 

“Shove off, I’m concerned,” he said playfully. 

“I can see why, but you can’t just magically solve this kid’s problems. Hell, you just met him this year,” Phil tried reasoning. “Just because he’s a foster kid doesn’t mean you just up and adopt him ‘cause you don’t like his foster family.”

An idea sparked in Dan’s brain, but he left it alone for the time being. “I guess you’re right. I’m on the right here.” He pointed to a medium sized building. They parked and made their way in, taking two flights to get to Dan’s door. He swiftly unlocked it and walked in, meeting Link as he trotted to the entryway. 

“Aww, he’s so cute,” Phil said, closing the door behind him. He got on his knees and Link came over, covering his face in furr. 

“I think he likes you.” Dan laughed, rubbing the dog before grabbing a leash. “Come on Link, let’s go potty.” The dog walked over to Dan panting, and sat patiently for him to attach it to his collar. 

“He’s so well behaved, I’m impressed.” Phil gave a mini clap.

“Yeah, he’s a pretty calm dog which is nice considering I don’t have much energy myself. He’s actually a therapy dog to make sure I don’t get too bad again.” Dan smiled sheepishly. Phil nodded, deciding not to take up that subject just yet. They went outside to let Link do what he needed.

Once they got back inside, the two reheated leftover Chinese food, and watched an anime Dan had been badgering Phil about since last week. Five o’clock rolled around too quickly, prompting them to leave once more and return to the school for conferences.

 

There was a reason teachers thought parents were worse than grading. The ones that had their first child going through was always the ones that took extra time to ask every detail of their kids schooling. Then there were the parents that lived vicariously through their kids, and it was apparent when they knew a weird amount about their children’s life in school.

After only two hours that felt like four, did the conferences end for the day. Phil had agreed to bring Dan home once again, so he gathered his things and left the room, making sure to close the door behind him. He had had more than enough lectures from the janitors about leaving his door open to do so. He met up with Phil who was just finishing talking to a parent as Dan walked in the room.

“Thank you for coming Mrs. Blake, it was a pleasure to chat with you,” Phil said, leading her to the door.

“Oh, please, call me Wanda,” she said with a flirtatious attitude.

“Okay, Wanda. Have a good night.” Phil smiled and closed the door behind her, leaving it as just him and Dan in the room.

“Getting chummy with Wanda, I see,” Dan said with a laugh.

“Parents have been trying to flirt with me all night. I’m exhausted and just want to see Link.”

“He’s not even your dog and yet you want to pet him.” Dan leaned on the desk, crossing his arms. 

Phil put his papers in his bag, closing it up and hoisting it onto his shoulder. “I can’t help it. It was love at first pet.”

They left the room, heading for the main entrance when they saw a familiar student sitting in an alcove. 

“Hey Tyler. Are your parents here for conferences?” Phil asked.

The teen hesitated for a moment, looking to Dan and back to Phil. “Actually, I haven’t left yet.”

“Wait. You haven’t left since school got out?” Dan asked quickly. 

Tyler shook his head. “I had track practice, but that got out at four. Barb can’t make it until nine because of work,  and Mike is away on business.” 

“Do you have anyone else that can bring you home?” Phil asked, his voice laced with worry. Again, Tyler shook his head.

Dan piped up, “If you wouldn’t find it too weird, we could drop you at home. I know having your teacher bring you home isn’t ideal, but they close the school at 8 unless there’s a game.” 

Tyler was quiet for a moment as he weighed his options. He looked at the clock on his phone and looked up. “If it’s no trouble, that would be really nice. I don’t think I want to stay for another two hours, maybe more considering she always picks up more shifts last minute.”

Dan felt his heart clench at the thought of Tyler sitting here for hours not having a clue when he was getting picked up. “It’s no problem at all. Right Ph- Mr. Lester?”

Phil shook his head. “Not at all. Just give me your address in the car.” Tyler nodded, and stuffed his book into his bag before following the two out the door. “Did I see you were reading Scott Pilgrim vs the world?” Phil asked, glancing at the kid.

“Oh, uh, yeah. It’s really good so far,” Tyler said, playing with his backpack straps.

“Have you gotten to the part where he meets the evil ex’s yet?” Phil unlocked the car, letting the other two get in before starting it.

Tyler laughed. “Yeah that’s the best part! And before, when he’s eating the bread? It’s my favorite line!” They pulled out of the parking lot with the two still discussing the book.

“I’ve got an evil ex too, you know,” Phil said, chuckling.

Dan gave him a light bump with his elbow. “That’s a shame because I was going to say the same thing.” The two laughed softly, leaving Tyler slightly confused. “So, Tyler,” Dan said, getting his attention. “Where about to you live?”

“Oh, just take a left at the stop sign and is the last building on the right.”

Dan’s eyebrows shot up. “You’re right around the block from me. I go by your building sometimes to walk my dog.”

Phil chuckled. “Maybe you should get Tyler to walk your dog considering you’re too lazy most days.”

“Not lazy, just unmotivated to get off the sofa,” Dan corrected, making Tyler laugh a bit.

“I’d be glad to let your dog out Mr. Howell, but it won’t be for free.”

Dan looked back to see Tyler smiling. “You kids and your money. I’ll give you five dollars every time. How’s that?”

“Perfect. Just enough to make sure I can buy lunch for the week,” Tyler said, leaning back.

Phil pulled over to park in front of the building Tyler had pointed out, and turned around to see the boy. “You have everything? I don’t want you to lose anything back there. It’s a void of lost objects.

Tyler nodded, unbuckling and climbing out with his bag on his shoulder. “Thanks for bringing me home Mr. Lester.

“It’s no problem. We didn’t want you sitting there for the janitors to find,” Phil said.

Tyler closed the door, and Dan unrolled his window before he could walk away. “And Tyler, if you ever need a ride, feel free to ask. It’s never any trouble.”

“Thanks, Mr. Howell, it means a lot. Also, just tell me whenever to let out your dog, I’m usually home.

“Will do. Good night,” Dan said, rolling up with window as Tyler said “good night” back before turning and walking in the building. 

Phil pulled back into the street before speaking up again. “I know what you’re thinking, but you can’t just up and adopt him, Dan. You’re barely 27, how would you provide for a teenager?” He pulled up to Dan’s apartment, parking in front.

Dan pulled his bag into his lap, pressing his head into the backrest. “I know, I just-” he sighed deeply. “I feel like he deserves so much more than being pushed away by people that are supposed to look after him.”

He started to get out when Phil spoke again. “Just look into it a bit more before you do anything rash, okay? Some things are more complex than you think.” Dan nodded before closing the door, and walking to his apartment. 

When he got in he fed Link before opening his laptop. He sat there for a minute, listening to Link chowing down on dinner until he clicked in the search bar. 

 

**How to adopt a teenager** .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking up Kanye quotes for the titles is the hardest thing. I never know what to search and a lot of them are about himself ?? Try looking them up if you have free time and feel free to send some if you think they could be a future title.


	6. Nothing in life is promised except death - Kanye West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mr. Howell?” came Tyler’s voice on the other end. He sounded exhausted and like he was walking quickly from the wind on the mic.  
> “Tyler? What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Dan asked, standing up, ready to leave. The name peaked Phil’s interest though, walking closer to Dan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr as cuethecrickets  
> Have fun reading!

The week of conferences went by smoothly after that. Since he had to stay after until the conferences ended, and Phil could give him a ride home, Dan called upon Tyler to let Link out a couple times. He simply called him up to his desk after class and gave him a key copy he had made with a note saying the address and his number, and asked Tyler to let him out. Tyler gladly complied, asking where to find the leash and such.

While he stayed in his classroom waiting for the final rounds of parents to come in for the Friday night conferences, Dan opened his laptop to continue his investigation. He had multiple tabs open on the subject; from PDF forms to fill out, to parenting blogs about “raising your first teen”. It was a lot to do, but he was determined.

His phone rang just as Phil walked in the door. “Hey, give me a second its-” Dan froze for a second when he saw the ID. It was Tyler. He only ever texted if he had a question about Link or some homework from class. He picked it up immediately, not even finishing his sentence.

“Hello?”

“Mr. Howell?” came Tyler’s voice on the other end. He sounded exhausted and like he was walking quickly from the wind on the mic.

“Tyler? What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Dan asked, standing up, ready to leave. The name peaked Phil’s interest though, walking closer to Dan.

“Uh, yeah,” he said sort of hesitantly. “Is it okay if I hang out at your place for a bit?” his voice got softer. “I think there are some people following me, and no one’s home at the house.”

“Yeah, that’s perfectly fine Tyler. Do you want me to come home?” Dan was putting papers in his bag, only causing Phil to panic more not knowing the other side of the conversation.

“It’s fine, finish the conferences. I’ll have Link to keep me safe.”  Dan could hear the lock jingling and the door slamming and locking once he was inside. “I made it in. Thanks Mr. Howell.”

“It’s not a problem. Just make sure to keep the door and windows locked, and draw the shades. I’ll only be an hour tonight.” They said goodbye and Dan hung up. He looked up to see Phil staring at him with wide eyes.

“What in the world happened?!” he exclaimed almost angrily.

“Tyler was being followed, and asked if he could stay in my apartment for a bit,” Dan said, taking a breath. He started to unpack his papers, and put his bag on the ground. “He said no one was home at his house and Link can keep him safe until I get back.”

“Until _you_ get back? I’m driving you home, therefore I am declaring that I’m going to stay until he leaves,” Phil said. “You’re not the only one that cares about him, you know.”

Dan nodded. “That’s fine. I know you do too, I’m sorry, I’m just worried.” He walked over to drag two desks in position for the meetings as Phil flopped down into his desk chair.

“It’s fine, I don’t know why I got,” his speech slowed, “so defensive.”

Dan looked over in confusion only to find Phil had seen what was covering his computer screen. He had left the window of all his adoption information open.

“Dan? Would you kindly explain this?” Phil asked, turning the computer so Dan could see.

“Well, you see,” he started. “I’m not going into this blind. You said some things are complex so I started looking it up, and finding out more. There’s tons of stuff online about adopting a teenager, and how they don’t get adopted most of the time because of their age, and a whole bunch of stuff. Phil, this kid doesn’t deserve to be stuck bouncing from home to home just because he’s a teenager.”

Phil breathed, clenching and unclenching his fists. “Dan, I know you want to help him, and I see you’re taking steps towards this, but I want you to be sure you’re ready. Not just emotionally, but financially.” His voice was softer by the end, as he put a hand on Dan’s shoulder.

“I know, and I think I am. Remember when we made those savings accounts for our wedding?” He asked, blushing at the memory of the two being so young and in love. Phil nodded, looking embarrassed as well. “Well, that actually saved up interest, and I think I may just have enough. Not only for the adoption but to keep it going as well.” He was getting excited, opening the account tab and the financial form tab to show the comparison.

Phil looked at him with a small smile, remembering the upbeat Dan that used to consume his very being.

He took a glance at the screen, and his eyes widened. “How did you get so much off interest?”

Dan gave a laugh. “I have no idea. I guess I accidentally signed up for a higher rate?” He put the computer back down as a knock sounded from the doorway.

It was a rather tall woman with a very motherly haircut. “Mr. Howell?” she asked.

Dan closed his laptop, walking over to greet her. “Hello. I’m assuming you’re here for the conferences Mrs.-”

“Avery-Kimble. You can call me Tiffany though.”

Phil slipped by the two as they shook hands, off to his own conferences which were probably already waiting for him.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you Tiffany. Your son, John is a lovely student. He never misses homeworks, and is always so polite.” He gestured to the desks. “Please, have a seat.”

 

The two chatted for a bit until another set of parents showed up, continuing a cycle of almost the same spiel over and over again. It was at the last parent that Dan’s leg started to shake wildly. He had been stressing the whole time over Tyler, and now the time was so close. Due to a mix up in scheduling, everything was pushed over another half hour, leading to Dan stressing for another 30 minutes more than he should have been. He tried to end the conversation multiple times, yet they still persisted.

“So, she’s not getting into any trouble?” the mother asked.

Dan shook his head. “Not in the slightest. Mary is as hardworking as they come. She hasn’t missed a homework and has aced every test so far. I’m looking forward to seeing how she does with some of the dissections we do. I think it’s time-”

“Oh, I’m not so sure we want her doing those. She can be a bit squeamish,” the mother said matter-of-factually.

“Don’t worry ma’am, if she feels uncomfortable at all during it, she can feel free to talk to me and I’ll give her an alternate assignment to do. Now, I think that’s all we have time for-”

“Do you grade your quizzes and tests the same?”

“No,” he said through gritted teeth. “I do not. It’s almost 8:00, so-”

“Well then how do you grade them?”

Dan sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He could see Phil outside the door ready to go. “Mrs. Talsh, I’m going to have to ask you to leave. My husband and I need to get home.” _Shit_ was all he could think. _Did I really just call Phil my husband? To a mother no less?!_

The mother stood, picking up her bag and huffing. “Well, you don’t have to be so rude about it. Have fun with your _husband_ ,” she said in such a way that made Dan’s blood boil.

He gathered his things, making his way out of the room. As soon as he had closed the door, he could hear Phil laugh. “Husband, huh?”

Dan’s face burned hot. “I’m sorry, it was the best I could come up with, but now she’s going to go around telling everyone I have a husband. And you, no less.”

They walked out to Phil’s car, hearing the woman in the lot talking to her child who happened to be with her, probably being picked up from practice. “-and then, he just shoves me out of the room, saying him and his husband had to leave. Can you believe that?”

“There she goes,” Dan said quietly. “And I didn’t even touch her.” Phil chuckled as they got in the car.

 

It was only a few minutes back to Dan’s house, but it felt like an eternity. Once Phil was parked beside the building, Dan hopped out with his bag in hand and unlocked the door. He went in quietly, so he didn’t draw any attention if there were other people around the apartment. Phil walked in after him, looking around for the boy.

They could hear the TV playing in the dark living room and went to check it out. They walked carefully, making sure there was no one in the room before entering. As he entered however, Dan could see a small mass laying on the couch. A small smile graced his lips as he moved closer to see Tyler passed out on the couch watching Doctor Who reruns on Netflix. There was an empty plate on the side table which he could only assume was Tyler’s dinner.

Dan paused the episode, letting the light from the TV keep him from tripping over a dog toy left out by Link. Said dog was curled up in the crook of Tyler’s knees as asleep as the boy. Sadly, Dan had to disturb the peace, giving Tyler a little shake as Phil walked closer.

“Hey, Tyler,” he whispered. “Tyler, does Barb know where you are?”

Phil cocked his head. “Barb?” he whispered.

“His foster mom,” Dan replied, earning a nod from Phil.

Tyler groaned slightly, opening his eyes a crack. “Oh, you’re back. That’s good,” he said before closing them once more.

“Wait, Tyler, don’t fall back asleep yet,” Phil said, reaching over to shake him.

“I told her I was at a friend’s house after practice. Probably thinks I’m sleeping over. Is that okay Mr. Howell?” he asked, looking up with drowsy eyes.

Dan sighed. “Of course it is. Do you want to go to the guest room? A bed might be more comfortable,” he suggested.

Tyler nodded, sitting up, causing Link to get up as well. Phil stepped forward, hoisting him up so he was leaning against Phil with most of his weight. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

Phil led him down the hall and to the spare room Dan had pointed out during one of the times he had been over after bringing him home. He grabbed some blankets from the closet and put them over the boy who had promptly snuggled into the sheets after being brought to the room. Link trotted in shortly after to curl up beside him once more.

Dan appeared in the doorway with tea, handing one mug to Phil. “Link is a little traitor for leaving me to sleep alone.”

Phil laughed, closing the door so Tyler could sleep in peace while the other two went to the kitchen. “I can see why you’d want to adopt him, but I just don’t see how you’d do it.”

Dan took a sip of tea. “Well, it’s a lot of paperwork and background checks, but I think I can do it. We were teenagers once upon a time too. It was so stressful, I can’t even imagine what he’s been through already.” He gave a sad look down the hall where Tyler lay sound asleep.

Phil sighed, looking up at the ceiling, then back down to Dan. “I know I’m the last person you’d think wouldn’t be completely on board, but I just think it’s a lot of work.” He put his hand up when Dan opened his mouth to speak. “I’m not finished. But, I think you of all people can do it.”

Dan’s eyes shimmered in the light as he wiped them on his sleeve. “That means a lot coming from you, Phil. Thanks.”

With that, they put their mugs in the sink to be dealt with in the morning. “Is it really almost ten?” Phil said as he noticed the clock. “Would you mind if I stayed over? I’m a bit tired to drive.”

“It’s no problem. Let me get you some pajamas, and you can take my bed while I take the couch.” Dan started to leave to his room when Phil stopped him.

“No, no, no, I’ll take the couch. I insist.”

“I feel bad leaving you out here though,” Dan protested.

Phil thought for a moment. “Then why not share the bed? It’s not like we haven’t before.” He shrugged.

“Yeah, that was before we had a 14 year old student in the other room.”

“We’ll be up before him anyway, it’ll be fine.”

Dan groaned. “Fine, but I’m on the left.”

“Same as always.”

 

Morning came, streaming light into Dan’s window, sneaking around his curtains until it managed to hit his eyes. He pulled the covers over his head to catch a bit more sleep, but his body had other thoughts. As a person who much enjoyed sleeping in, Dan was not one to willingly get out of bed before 9:00 in the morning, much less 7:30.

He felt something move next to him, and a warm pair of arms circle around his waist, holding his close. He could feel warmth radiating through his shirt from the being behind him, kicking his mind into overdrive. He had a wave of memory flood over him of Phil asking to stay the night, and the both of them staying in his bed. He could feel his whole body grow hotter from not only Phil holding him tightly, but from how awkward it would be when the other woke up.  It wasn’t a foreign concept to have them in the same bed, just something that hadn’t been done in many years.

He weighed his options. He could either try to get out of Phil’s grip (which he knew from experience was nearly impossible), or pretend to be asleep until Phil woke up and got out of bed. Following the little voice in his head to just enjoy it while it lasts, he stayed still, even relaxing into the familiar embrace as well.

Dan opened his eyes once more to find the clock reading 8:15, and his back being less heated than before. He rolled over to find Phil not even in the room anymore, and the sound of sizzling could be heard from the kitchen. Dan decided to actually get up this time, pulling on a pair of sweats, and heading to find the source of the sound.

When he walked into the kitchen he found Phil standing in front of the stove with a borrowed pair of sweatpants on, cooking bacon and eggs. Tyler sat at the bar already eating his plate with a cup of orange juice to the side.

Phil looked over with a smile when he heard Dan’s footsteps. “Good morning sleepy head,” he said. “You’re just in time for breakfast.”

Dan smiled back and sat down next to Tyler at the bar, leaning his head in his hand. “Morning. Did you make coffee yet?” he asked. Phil pushed a mug towards him and poured a bit in before dishing out the eggs and bacon. For a split second, Dan wondered if this is what it would be like if they had stayed together. Falling asleep in Phil’s arms, waking up to him making breakfast, maybe even having a kid. Dan pushed the notion away before he could get his hopes up. Phil had moved on and so should he.

Phil put the plate in front of Dan, leaning at the counter with his own. “So Tyler,” Phil said to get his attention, “now that you’re fed, care to tell us what happened last night?” His tone was strangely parental, like a father asking his kid if they did something wrong.

Tyler swallowed his bite and looked up at the two of them. “Well, I was taking a walk around the block, and around Derby street I passed some guys that were sitting around drinking. I didn’t think much of it until I heard them following me, talking about how dark it was a bunch of shady stuff.” He took another bite of bacon, giving the rest to Link, making Dan give the dog a humorous look.

“When you called, it sounded like you were going to be mugged,” Phil said.

“I thought I would be. No one was home back at the house, and I didn’t want to be alone with these guys knowing where I’ve gone. I figured if I could make it to your house, Mr. Howell, I would at least have Link to protect me.” The dog wagged his tail at the mention of his name, earning him a quick pet by Tyler. “I didn’t know where else to go. I’m sorry if I made you worry.”

Dan put his fork down, and put his hand on Tyler’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “It’s not a problem. We’re just glad you’re safe.” Phil simply nodded in agreement.

They finished breakfast with light conversation about how Tyler’s other classes have been going, and how the conferences went the past week.  Once everything was rinsed and put in the dishwasher, the three of them stood in the kitchen.

“Should you be heading back? Your parents are probably wondering where you are,” Dan said.

Tyler’s face fell a bit. “They’re not my parents, and I told them I was at the neighbors. They don’t care, so long as they get the money every month,” he said, adding the last part quietly.

Dan and Phil exchanged looks briefly, before Dan spoke up. “Well, if you don’t have any plans today, I have five classes worth of tests to grade, and some homework to mark off.”

“I have some stuff to grade as well if you’d prefer English,” Phil added.

Tyler looked up at them with a small smile. “If you need help, I can. I would prefer to take English, considering I have better marks in it though.

Phil smiled in triumph at a pouting Dan as they went into the living room to get the papers. “Would you prefer a test or homework?” Phil asked, holding up two piles.

“Test.” Tyler took the stack and a pen Dan gave him, and sat down so he could use the coffee table as a desk. Dan and Phil took the couch, using their stack of papers as a surface.

Dan turned on a nature documentary as background noise while they all worked. It was mostly quiet except for Tyler peeping up to ask about an answer or to show them something a student had written that made no sense in any context.

 

By the time noon rolled around, the three of them were shaking out their wrists and starting to pay more attention to the screen than the papers. Dan ran a hand through his hair, messing up the curly locks even more before letting out a loud sigh causing the other two to look up.

“Why don’t we break for lunch? I’m getting hungry, and Link looks like he needs to go out,” Dan said. He stood up and stretched, walking to get the leash with Link on his heels.

“I’ll be right back. Don’t burn down my flat.” Dan slipped on some shoes and walked out, leaving Tyler and Phil to themselves.

Phil leaned back into the sofa successfully cracking his back with a groan. “Mr. Lester?” Tyler asked, looking up at the man with his chin resting on folded arms.

“Yeah, Tyler?” Phil returned to normal sitting position.

“Are you and Mr. Howell dating?” he asked innocently.

Phil’s face glowed bright red, and his eyes widened. “No, where would you get that idea? Has he said anything?” he said, shaking his head.

Tyler drew back slightly. “Oh. Mr. Howell hasn’t said anything, I’ve just heard a lot from kids at school saying you’re married. I know that’s not true, ‘cause you don’t have rings or live together, but I wasn’t sure if you were dating.”

“Well, uh, we’re not, but I can’t see why people would think so.” Phil furrowed his brows, looking down at the papers.

“Well, you’re both are very comfortable with each other for being new, and you both spend a lot of time together in school,” Tyler said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Oh.” Was all he said before Dan came back in with Link.

“Glad to see the place still in tact,” Dan said, looking around. “It’s definitely almost november out there too with how chilly it is.” He put the leash back and joined the others.

Phil smiled up at Dan as he sat down next to him. “So, what should we have for lunch?”

“Pizza,” Tyler said. He had turned his head so his cheek laid on his arms so he could watch the TV better.

“I’m good with pizza if you want to call it in,” Dan said, directing the answer at Phil.

Phil rolled his eyes. “I guess. What are we getting?”

“A medium with pepperoni, sausage, olives, and peppers?” Dan asked.

“Can we get one side with no olives? I don’t really like them,” Tyler suggested, looking over at the two.

Phil nodded and picked up his phone to find the number. “Are we getting from Sal’s, or from Domino's?”

“Sal’s. They have better cheese to dough ratio,” Dan said.

Phil called in the order quickly after finding the number, leaving the three of them to wait until the delivery got to them. While they waited, Dan got up and brought out a bottle of Ribena for each of them, and some water for Tyler.

“Tyler, I heard you got third place for the relay race last week. That’s impressive,” Phil said, trying to strike up conversation.

Dan perked up at the statement. “Third place? That’s amazing for a first year.”

Tyler scratched his head sheepishly. “Thanks. I didn’t think we’d make any top spot as first years, but I guess practice pays off.”

“I couldn’t even dream of running fast enough to make it in time when I was a teenager,” Dan said wistfully.

“That’s because you never got off your butt long enough to try.” Phil laughed.

“Did you two know each other?”

“Yeah, we were,” Dan paused, thinking about his wording, “good friends.”

Tyler opened his mouth to say something when the doorbell rang. Dan got up to answer it, grabbing his wallet from the side table as he passed. He opened the door to find one of his students holding the pizza.

“Hello, Simon. It’s good to see you, especially since you have my pizza.”

“Hey Mr. Howell,” the 11th grader said. “That’s going to be 12.95.”

“Alright,” Dan said, handing him a 20 pound bill. “Keep the change as a tip.”

Simon smiled, nodding, “Thanks Mr. Howell.” He handed the pizza over, and headed out to his car.

Dan shut the door, and walked back to the living room, throwing his wallet back on the table.

“Was that Simon Jackal?” Tyler asked. Dan nodded, causing the boy to fall onto his back. “He’s like, the coolest kid in the school. He’s super good at football _and_ plays Pokemon with the underclassmen during break sometimes.” He sat up once more to look at Dan and Phil. “Not only that, but he’s also nice and watches nerdy shows.”

Dan put the pizza on the table on top of the paperwork, chuckling. He looked at Phil who was also smiling, and turned back to Tyler. “Do you have a crush on him?” he asked.

Tyler’s ears turned red under his brown hair. “W-what? No. Why would I have a crush on _him_? He’s a whole two grades higher than me.” He moved to face the box, opening it and grabbing a slice.

Both men laughed at the teen’s reluctance to admit his crush on the older boy. They all took a slice, talking while they ate their lunch. The discussion turned from their Pokemon dream team, to how PJ taught art in a very cool way that consisted of letting the kids paint or draw what they wanted, and he graded them from there. Tyler mentioned how he was taking an art class with him next semester, and Dan and Phil both laughed at how he would then have 3 of them.

After they each had their fill, and the pizza was put away, they returned to grading. It was mostly the same as earlier that morning. All was quiet save for the TV, and Tyler asking the occasional question. He had moved to help Dan with grading, seeing as he had far more papers due to his procrastination skills.

 

The sun had started to go down by the time they finished. Tyler looked at his phone and sighed before announcing he had to leave. They helped him gather his things before seeing him to the door.

“It’s been fun today, Tyler. Thanks for helping with all the grading. It made our lives so much easier,” Dan said.

“It’s no problem Mr. Howell. Have a good night.” Tyler trotted down the stairs to the outside door, and turned to head to his house.

“He’s a great kid,” Phil said as Dan closed the door.

“Yeah, he’s the best kid I’ve ever known.”

They went back to sit on the couch, Phil flopping down so his feet were on Dan’s lap. “Are you still finding how to adopt him?”

Dan picked up his laptop. “Absolutely. Did you hear him, Phil. He said his foster parents only do it for the money. From what I’ve read, foster parents get money every month to pay for the child they foster.”

“Dan, he could just not understand what they do with it. For all we know, he just doesn’t like them even though they take care of him,” Phil tried to reason.

“I don’t know, Phil. They way he looks whenever someone brings them up isn’t something you see in a kid when their parents love them.”

“As he said, they aren’t his parents.”

“Exactly! If I see so much as a scratch on that kid, I’ll go crazy,” Dan said, typing away on his computer. “I just emailed his social worker to see about meeting up.”

“Dan, I hope you know what you’re doing.”

“I do, now stop thinking everything will go wrong, or don’t try and give me advice on this. I’m doing it and there’s nothing getting in my way.”

The room went silent except for the man on the TV talking about the pods of dolphins swimming in the ocean. Phil stayed quiet, watching Dan typing and researching until his stomach began to growl. At that point he was able to convince Dan to put it down and make something they could have for dinner before continuing. After dinner, Phil said his goodbye and left as well, leaving Dan and Link in the apartment. The two sat on the couch watching Netflix until Dan fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 pages of writing later, and I would die for Tyler. I never really explain what he looked like... He's not exactly tall, prob a little taller than Dan's shoulder? also hes got a running bod and short brown hair. Hope that helps with future reading.  
> I actually made a little work for side writing of this time stream. its got when they were teens and a bit in the future, along with anymore I write in the future.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. I know I got angels watching me from the other side - Kanye West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil reached his hand out to Dan’s cheek, gingerly cupping it, and brushing his thumb against his cheek. Dan’s whole body felt like it was floating. Something must have happened while they were watching that fried Phil’s brain. Maybe he knew how Dan felt, and was teasing him because of it. So many questions rolled through Dan’s head, only to land on, “W-what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, this chapter is a roller coaster. I'm posting it a day early cause I won't be around to tomorrow or the weekend.   
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr as cuethecrickets  
> Enjoy!

The next week went by as smooth as usual. Dan got his car back Monday afternoon, resulting in less after school time with Phil, much to his dismay.  Starting on Tuesday, Tyler started coming to Dan’s classroom with a couple friends to play board games during lunch. They claimed the cafe was too loud to play in, but Dan liked to think it was because he was such a cool guy. 

Since the trio started their daily game in his room, Dan wasn’t able to go to the lounge and hang out with the other teachers. Instead, he opted to go in for a few minutes to grab a soda and chat, before coming back to the classroom. He sat at his desk on his laptop eating his lunch, and continuing to email Tyler’s social worker, and look into anything else he may need. It turned out there was a lot of paperwork, and checks that needed to be done before anything could happen. Dan arranged for Tyler’s social worker Marissa, to come check out his apartment on Friday afternoon, which meant he had a couple days to clean up. 

He looked up from the screen to see Tyler getting pummeled in chutes and ladders. His friend Jack was winning by half the board, and his other friend, Wen, wasn’t far behind. Tyler took a bite of his sandwich, glaring at Jack who was smiling as he moved three spaces, only to be shot up to the last square. His bright blue hair always caught Dan’s attention in class, making him wonder how he pulled it off so well. Dan had tried blue hair in high school, but always chalked it not looking good to the dye not working. Looking now, he could see it just matched well with darker skin rather than his pasty skin. 

Tyler groaned, pulling Dan out of his blue hair memories. He looked over to find them packing away the game, opting to sit and talk for the remaining 20 minutes. 

“Did you guys watch the new Food Wars episode that came out?” Wen asked.

Tyler shook his head, swallowing his last bite of sandwich before speaking. “Not yet. Barb keeps cutting the internet at eight ‘cause the younger kids keep watching YouTube until midnight.”

“Just turn it back on when she leaves,” Jack chimed in.

“Can’t. She knows whenever I do anything wrong. I wouldn’t go near it and she’d already be on me for thinking about it.” Tyler frowned, tugging his chip bag open. 

“I swear, she thinks you’re the devil incarnate,” Jack said, shaking head. Tyler just nodded in agreement, offering chips to the others.

“Didn’t she flip when you went out this weekend?” Wen asked, putting his feet up on the chair next to him.

Dan looked up once more at the question. Tyler looked a bit uncomfortable, trying not to make eye contact, or even look at the teacher. “Uh, yeah. Even when I tell her, she still yells at me for leaving for anything besides school.” He took off his glasses and rubbed his face at the thought of his foster mom.

“You should come over tonight. Wen’s already over since his parent’s are in Cuba for the week,” Jack suggested.

Tyler put his glasses back on. “I can’t. Mike’s coming back from his trip, and Barb is making a special meal for him.”

Wen got quiet, leaning in closer. “Isn’t he, like, a giant dick to you guys?”

Tyler nodded, his face falling slightly as he hunched over his yogurt like someone would take it at any second. “Exactly why I’m not happy for him to come back.”

“Dude, you gotta tell Miss M. This guy is going to kill you in your sleep someday,” Jack said.

“I can’t. If he finds out I said anything it’ll only make it worse.”

Wen put a hand on Tyler’s shoulder, making him flinch slightly. His friend grimaced at the effect. “Hey, we’re both here if you need a place to crash. I may not have a place this week, but Jack doesn’t mind.” Jack shook his head.

“Thanks guys.” The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Dan snapped out of staring at his computer, and back to the boys getting up to leave.

“Tyler, can you stay for a minute?” Jack and Wen waved their goodbyes and left, leaving just the two of them. Tyler walked over to Dan’s desk, holding his bag straps just like the first time he came up to Dan. “Is it true? Does Mike treat you badly?”

Tyler looked down at the trinkets on the desk. “It’s not bad. He’s never hit me, he just yells a lot when he drinks.”

Dan could feel his blood boiling. He had a friend in college who’s father would get violent when he drank. Most of the time it was just yelling at her, and blaming her for everything that went wrong. She never spoke up about it because that would only make things worse. That’s what she thought until the yelling became physical. Her father started hitting her one night. Slapping her, punching, kicking, it all happened at once. Dan kept telling her to call the police, to move into the dorms, but she didn’t have the money to move, and the police would arrest her father. It wasn’t until her father had broke her ribs, arm, and given her a concussion, along with turning her body blue, did she do anything. She had called Dan in the middle of the night crying in her bathroom as her father pounded down the door. The phone went silent after a big crash of wood splintering. 

Immediately after, Dan called the police, and ran from campus to her house 2 miles away. She was found laying on the floor gasping with a pipe in her hand, and her father dead next to her. Dan knew what “yelling when he gets drunk” can lead to. He worried about Tyler like he was his own son, but he was useless until the adoption was complete. 

Dan’s voice was low and serious. “I know you don’t think anything will happen, but if it does, I want you to call me. I don’t care if it’s not even you, if you feel unsafe, don’t hesitate to run.”

Tyler had tears brimming his eyes as he nodded, blinking them away. “Okay Mr. Howell.” He turned and left for his next class, leaving Dan to sit in worry for his planning period.

 

The rest of the day went well enough. Phil had come to visit after final bell, and they sat and chatted for a bit. Dan didn’t mention what he had overheard during lunch, instead continuing to tell Phil about the meeting with Marissa. They talked for almost an hour before Dan had to go to let Link out. They walked out together, now parking closer to each other so they could walk together before and after school.

Wednesday went by without a hitch. The teenage trio arrived right on time for lunch time games (they played Yahtzee), Phil stopped by to offer some fresh banana bread to the four of them, and the rest of the day was a blur of teaching 15 year olds how not to burn themselves with fire. Before they left in their respective cars, Dan and Phil decided to meet up at Dan’s place Thursday to go over what he may need for the Friday check over.

Thursday went by the same as the last, leaving Dan excited to have Phil over that night. He had decided to make chicken and rice for the two of them. His stomach twisted whenever he thought about them sitting together having a meal he had prepared for the two of them. Dan knew it was only a dream though. He had heard PJ talking about how Phil might ask out the teacher down the hall, Mrs. Redd.

 

The time came when Dan heard a knock on his apartment door. He opened it to find Phil standing with a bottle of wine in hand. 

“I brought the good stuff,” Phil said, stepping inside. Link came over to sniff and receive a pet before following them back to the kitchen where Dan was starting on dinner. 

“I’m making some chicken and rice. I hope that’s fine,” he said, pushing the cubes of meat around the pan.

“That’s perfect. Just the right food to match a fine £10 wine I bought on the way.” Phil laughed, setting the bottle down, and sitting at the bar. 

The two talked as Dan finished up cooking, and dished out the meal onto two plates. “We can either eat in here, at the table, or on the couch. Which do you prefer?”

Phil thought for a moment. “The couch. Then we can watch TV while we eat.” 

Dan laughed and nodded. They moved to the couch, turning on an episode of Black Mirror, and sitting so Phil’s legs were in Dan’s lap, and Link was on the floor next to Phil trying to guilt him into giving him chicken. 

It wasn’t long before they both had finished their plates, and put them on the coffee table, hoping Link wouldn’t try to eat the remains. They continued watching, commenting about how messed up something was, and about how they thought something would end up as. Neither moved until the Phil sat up, causing Dan to look at him.

Phil reached his hand out to Dan’s cheek, gingerly cupping it, and brushing his thumb against his cheek. Dan’s whole body felt like it was floating. Something must have happened while they were watching that fried Phil’s brain. Maybe he knew how Dan felt, and was teasing him because of it. So many questions rolled through Dan’s head, only to land on, “W-what?”

Phil looked up from his thumb, to Dan’s eyes, speaking soothingly. “You had some sauce on your cheek.” He gave Dan a soft smile, turning Dan’s insides to mush.

“Thanks,” he said in a breath, “for getting it off I mean.” His heart went into overdrive as Phil started to move closer, Dan seeing as his eyes flickered to his lips. He leaned forward as well, his eyes starting to flutter closed. He could feel Phil’s breath on his lips when a crash jolted them apart. Dan looked over to see Link had managed to drag the plates onto the carpet and started licking them clean.

Dan mentally screamed, having never hated a dog more than in that moment. “Link!” he cried, getting up and causing said dog to jump away. “Bad boy! You know better than this.” He crouched down to pick up the plates and forks, before going to put them in the sink. His head swam as he did so. He could still feel his heart racing at the feel of Phil holding his cheek so lightly, and his senses being overwhelmed with Phil’s scent, rushing through him.

He splashed his face with water to calm himself down. It was probably just a fluke anyway. Just a heat of the moment occurence that wouldn’t have happened otherwise. 

When he got back, he found Phil looking through some of the adoption papers on the table. “I’ve barely gotten through half,” he said, sitting next to Phil.

“It looks like you’re pretty serious about this Dan. I’m proud of you.” Phil’s eyes lingered before turning back to the papers in his hands.

Dan’s heart fluttered. “Thanks. I’ve been working for almost three weeks on this already.”

They looked through the files some more before going around with a checklist to mark off everything Dan had. They started with the basics of enough rooms, and supplies to support a teenager, and moved onto finances. After about three hours, they were finally done. The spare room had been cleaned and made, along with cleaning a few other rooms to make sure nothing looked out of place.

Phil left soon after, seeing as they both had to get up for work in the morning. Dan made sure he got to his car safely before going back to the living room. He tidied up the coffee table, putting magazines and papers in a neat stack, and making sure there wasn’t any food residue left over. Soon, Dan was yawning enough to warrant turning in for the night, and leaving any last minute things to tomorrow. 

 

He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow. His eyes cracked open, reading 1:03 on his bedside clock. He turned over to fall back to sleep when he heard a pounding on his door. He got up, putting on a shirt and sweats just in case. Link was at the door already, pawing at it like he knew who was dragging him out of bed so early. Dan opened the door to find Tyler shaking like a leaf with a duffel bag in his hand. Dan had never been more awake than that moment. 

“Tyler? What’s wrong?” he asked, looking the boy over.

“Can I come in?” his voice was broken like he had been yelling for the past hour. Dan nodded, moving aside so he could enter, closing the door behind him. As he came into the light of the hall, Dan could see his eyes were puffy from crying, and a bruise was blossoming on his jaw.

Dan could feel his stomach churn at the sight. “What happened? Are you okay? Was it Mike?” His questions tumbled out all at once as he gently put his hands on Tyler’s shoulders.

The teen nodded, tears pouring out as if a dam had just been broken. “H-he started drinking, a-and it all happened so fast,” he said, the words being broken up with sobs. Dan pulled him into a hug, Tyler immediately clinging to his back, and sobbing into his chest like a small child.

“Shh shh, it’s okay,” Dan said, rubbing his back in hopes to calm the boy. 

“I d-didn’t know where else to go,” Tyler said, muffled by Dan’s shirt.

“I know, don’t worry. Let’s get you some ice for that bruise, huh?” Dan let Tyler step away, taking his face from the now soaked circle of Dan’s shirt. Dan led them into the kitchen, letting Tyler sit on a stool Dan brought from the bar to the center of the room as he got ice. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked as he wrapped the bag in a towel like his mom had done when he got hurt. 

Tyler took a shaky breath. “M-Mike had just gotten back from work, and he had already been to the bar I guess. He had another few beers for dinner, and by the time I was doing homework, he had started yelling at the younger kids for playing on the computer.” He had to stop for a moment to take a breath. Dan handed him a glass of water, letting him drink it before continuing.

“I went to go tell him to stop, but when I started to talk, he turned around and h-hit me.” He started to break down again, still trying to explain. “I tried to r-run but he grabbed my foot, and kicked me in the ribs.” He lifted his shirt to show another already deep purple bruise coloring his left rib cage. Dan covered his mouth, feeling acid bubble in his stomach. He resisted the urge to personally go kill the man.

“Did he do anything else?” Dan asked softly.

Tyler shook his head. “He just said I wasn’t worth it, and left. I hid in my room until I knew he would be asleep. Then I left with my go bag,” he said, motioning to the duffel on the floor.

Dan took a breath before starting. “I’m glad you got out of there, and you’re more than welcome to stay for as long as you need, but you’re going to need to tell someone where you are. I don’t want people to think you’ve been kidnapped.”

Tyler nodded. “Yeah, I’ll text Miss M in the morning.”

“Good. For now, why don’t we get you into bed. You’ve got school in the morning, unless you would prefer not to go.”

“I always prefer not to go, but it’ll be good if I do.”

Dan chuckled. “I’m glad you still have a sense of humor. Do you want to take a shower first?”

Tyler shook his head, standing up. “I’m exhausted.”

Dan carefully put a hand on his back as they walked to the spare bedroom. “It’s okay. Just make sure you get enough sleep.” He grabbed the duffel bag as they passed it, and dropped it by the dresser. “Do you have your school stuff?” he asked, pulling back the sheets.

“Yeah, they’re in the bag.”

“Well, unless you need anything, I’ll leave you to it,” Dan said, walking to the door. He turned around before closing it. “Don’t hesitate to ask. I’m down the hall if you need me.”

“Thanks Mr. Howell,” Tyler said, putting the ice pack down, and unzipping his bag.

“You can call me Dan when you’re here, and it’s not a problem.” With that, he closed the door, going back to his room to catch the last few hours of sleep he could. He lay awake a bit just in case Tyler knocked to ask for something before he fell asleep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably one of my most anticipated chapters to write. I had been planning this since probably chapter 4, and was just waiting for the moment to incorporate it in to give a little nudge to the future.  
> All seriousness, if you or someone you know is being abused, please don't hesitate to speak up to a teacher, a parent, or an authority figure. Things can escalate quickly, and those in such a situation may be frightened to do something about it. Look out for those you love.


	8. Just imagine if I woke up one day and I was whack. What would I do then? - Kanye West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day started normally with everyone going to their classes, and moving when the bell told them to. Dan couldn’t stop fretting all morning, checking the time, waiting for his prep period so he could call Marissa. Luckily it was a review day for a test the next day, so he didn’t have to think much for his chemistry classes. Most of the classes consisted of him letting the kids do review work on their own, or play a trivia game he had made a few days ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! Have fun reading  
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr as cuethecrickets

Dan was jolted awake by his phone alarm blaring in his ear, after what felt like five minutes of sleep. He blearily stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom to shower and get ready for work. The whole time his mind drifted to how he was going to deal with the Tyler situation. He couldn’t just hide him out until he was given custody, and he definitely couldn’t let him go back to that house. He wiped away the steam from the mirror and looked himself in the eyes. He was going to foster Tyler. It was already a requirement for adoption, so why not start now? The only matter was getting Marissa in on the plan, and hoping Barb and Mike didn’t put up a fight.

He checked his phone as he left the bathroom, seeing it was almost 6:30. He went down the hall and to the guest bedroom, knocking softly. “Tyler? It’s time to get up for school. It’s almost 6:30, and I’m gonna start some eggs,” he said. “Feel free to use the shower if you need.”

He could hear the rustling of covers inside the room, and a ragged, “okay.” He stayed just a minute longer until he could hear the boy moving around on his feet before he left for the kitchen.

With the coffee already brewing, he cracked a few eggs in the bowl, hearing the shower kick on from the bathroom. By the time he was dishing them onto plates, Tyler had wandered into the kitchen, slumping on a bar stool over the counter. “Want some toast?” Dan asked, grabbing a couple pieces from the toaster. Tyler nodded, dunking the toast into the yokes before eating it. 

Dan leaned over the counter on the other side, eating his own eggs, trying not to get any on his button up. He looked up at Tyler, feeling his stomach ache at the thought of what happened. “You sure you wanna go today? No one will blame you if you don’t.”

Tyler shook his head, rubbing his eye. “I have to go. I don’t want him to be able to decide if I go or not,” he said, balling his fist around his fork. 

“Okay,” Dan said, finishing his breakfast, and moving to take Tyler’s empty plate, putting them both in the sink. “I just need to bring Link out for a minute. Would you mind putting some food in his dish?” Tyler nodded, going to the bucket, and scooping some into the bowl beside it as Dan clipped the leash to the dog. 

Not even five minutes later, he was back inside. Tyler was at the mirror in the living room looking over his bruised cheek. It had developed overnight, leaving a good sized, deep purple coloration decorating his cheek bone, and down to a bit of his jaw.

“How’s it feeling?” Dan asked.

Tyler touched it lightly, wincing as he did so. “It hurts, but I think the ice kept the swelling down. Thanks for that.” Tyler turned to face Dan with a small smile.

“It’s no problem at all. Do you want to stop at the store on the way to school, and pick up some concealer?” 

Tyler thought for a second, turning back to look at his face. “That might be good, if it’s not too much trouble. I can pay for it.” 

Dan waved his hand in the air, dismissing the idea. “Consider it my treat. Now let’s go, otherwise we’ll be late.”

 

They left the apartment after making sure everything was in order, and headed to the store. Dan opted to go in, leaving Tyler with the car running, and music playing. He came back soon after, helping the boy apply it to his face with his hands. Luckily for the both of them, Dan had found a shade very close to Tyler’s actual skin tone labeled “eggshell” with a hint of yellow in the mix. The bruise that once took over Tyler’s cheek was now a small tint that was only noticeable if someone looked hard enough.

When they arrived at the school, Phil had just pulled in a mere minute before them. He got out, leaning against his car to wait for Dan, looking shocked to see Tyler get out as well. 

“Morning,” Phil said, walking over to them. “Did I miss a party?”

Dan gave him a look telling him not to ask. “You could call it that.”

“Oh,” he said, getting the hint. “Well, PJ and Louise are coming over for game night tomorrow. You want to join, Dan?”

Dan pulled open the door, letting the other two in first. “I’ll get back to you on that,” he said.

The day started normally with everyone going to their classes, and moving when the bell told them to. Dan couldn’t stop fretting all morning, checking the time, waiting for his prep period so he could call Marissa. Luckily it was a review day for a test the next day, so he didn’t have to think much for his chemistry classes. Most of the classes consisted of him letting the kids do review work on their own, or play a trivia game he had made a few days ago. 

The time finally came when the bell for fourth period rang signalling Dan’s prep block. As soon as the students had left his room, he picked up his cell phone and looked at the contact before hitting call.

It rang a couple times before a woman’s voice came on. She sounded slightly surprised, but still enthusiastic. “Dan? I wasn’t expecting a call today. Did something happen?” she asked.

Dan took a breath, leaning back in his chair. “Actually, yeah there is. It’s about Tyler.”

Marissa was taken aback. “What? Don’t tell me you’re backing out-”

“No, absolutely not,” he interrupted, “He showed up at my flat last night with bruises, and stayed the night. I don’t want him going back to the foster house,” Dan said sternly. 

“Dan, this is very serious.” Her voice grew lower and more like a mother speaking to a disobedient child. “Did he say what they were from? How big were the bruise? Is he in school?” 

“I know this is serious Marissa, that’s why I’m calling you. He didn’t seem keen on me sharing this much, so I waited until the morning. He said Mike hit him, and the one on his cheek is generous, but his ribs aren’t much better.” Dan took a breath to make sure he didn’t start crying. “Finally, yes, he’s in school. I tried to keep him home, but he insisted on coming.”

Marissa was silent on the other end. He could hear her shuffling papers around, and writing something. “Okay,” she said. “I’m going to go to the house and figure this out, and possibly get his things. I can meet you at your flat for 3:00, and bring Tyler. He’ll want to be a part of this.”

“Thank you, have a good day.” 

“We can only hope.” With that, she hung up. 

Dan brought the phone down, shutting it off, and throwing it onto his desk. He took a long breath, dragging his hands down his face, looking up at a Kanye quote he had put up a while ago. It was a background of a beach with white words saying, “I just have to look and say, ‘What do I have to lose?’ We only have everything to gain. -Kanye West”. He gave a small laugh at how relevant it was to the situation. He had everything to gain even though he had a lot to lose.

He looked up as he heard his door opening to reveal a certain black haired teacher he adored. “Phil.”

“Hey, did you forget we have this prep together?” Phil asked with a smile, closing the door behind him.

“No, I was just doing something.”

Phil walked closer, his tone growing concerned. “Dan, are you okay? Did something happen?”

Dan looked up at him with tears brimming his eyes. “I don’t know what’s going to happen, Phil. I’m so scared they’re going to send him back to that house with that man.”

“What? What man? Did something happen with Tyler? Is he okay?” Phil asked rapidly. 

The tears started to fall as Dan shook his head. Phil pulled him into a hug, letting him let it out. “He hurt him, Phil. Mike, the foster father. He hit Tyler.”

Phil stopped rubbing Dan’s back suddenly, grabbing a fist full of his shirt instead. “That mother fucker,” he growled. 

Dan pulled away, holding Phil’s shoulders a little closer than an arm’s length away. “I called Marissa before you came in. She’s going over now to get the story from them, and hopefully get enough to turn Tyler to me. Even if I only foster him, it would be better than nothing.”

Phil nodded, wiping away Dan’s tears with his thumb. “You’re worried she won’t find anything solid, and Tyler will have to go back?” Dan nodded. “Dan, even so, you filled out everything, and were going to have a visit already. Either way, he’d be with you soon enough.” He held Dan’s face in his hands, looking into his eyes. “If anyone can make it through, it’s you.”

Dan gave a small smile. “Thanks, Phil.”

 

It was smooth sailing after that. The two finished the prep block by going to the teachers lounge and talking with Louise about random things that happen in the school. She told them how most of the school thinks they’re either dating, married, or have girlfriends, and about how most students like Phil better because of his plants. Dan expressed his offence to being one upped by half dead plants, while Phil merely laughed at the notion of students liking him purely because of the plants. 

The bell rang for lunch, queuing Tyler and gang to show up at Dan’s classroom, and start moving desks into a triangle. Wen had brought apples to apples for them to play, and they even got Dan into it. He ended up losing with only one green card, compared to the teenagers who had four to five. He blamed it on their inability to find true humor in his answers.

After lunch ended, Dan had Tyler stay for a minute. 

“Hey, so I called Marissa, earlier,” Dan started, seeing Tyler’s eyes go wide. “I gave her a gist of what happened, because as you social worker she needs to know. She’s coming by for a meeting at my flat around 3, and she wants you there. She went by the house to check on things, and might grab your things depending on the situation.” He paused to make sure he wasn’t overflowing the boy with information. 

“Why is she coming over? Shouldn’t I just go to her office?” Tyler asked.

“That’s the funny part actually. She was already coming over to look at the place so I could adopt you. It’ll take a bit, and there’ll be a fostering period, but I have full intentions to adopt,” Dan said with full confidence. Tyler stood there with his eyes wide, staring in disbelief. 

“Wha-” he was cut off by the bell.

“Go to class. We can talk more after school,” Dan wrote a quick pass before sending Tyler on his way. 

Dan’s heart felt a bit lighter after the exchange. Phil stopped by after the last bell rang to walk to their cars together. They waited for Tyler before walking out, talking about the evening. It didn’t take long to get there, saying goodbye, and driving off to meet fate.

 

It was only 2:30 when they got back to the apartment, but Marissa was sitting inside her car out front, waiting for them. As soon as they got out, she popped open the door and met them at the doorway.

“Hello, you two. I’m sorry I’m so early, but appointments ran a bit fast, and I figured we’d not want to draw it out too long,” Marissa said with a smile. Dan just nodded, opening the door and letting the two in before himself. 

Once they were safely in the privacy of the apartment, and Link was let out, they sat in the living room to discuss matters. “So, let’s get down to it then. Am I allowed to keep Tyler here?” Dan said, his bristling with anxiety.

Marissa took a breath. “Well, that’s up to Tyler. Mike and Barbara have relinquished rights either way, seeing as Mike was arrested this morning.” She looked to Tyler. “I have your things in my car. I just grabbed whatever was in your room, but we can go back if there’s something I missed.”

Tyler nodded. He didn’t quite look like he was still in the conversation fully. His eyes were wide, and his face was a mix of joy and astonishment about the whole situation at hand. 

“What’s the alternative to him not staying with me?” Dan asked.

“He’ll either stay at the group home, or go to another foster family.”

“I want to stay,” Tyler said, startling the other two.

Dan’s breathing hitched as he looked at Tyler. The teen was looking in his lap, his hands balled up on his knees so tight his knuckles were white. He looked up at them with his mouth set and his brows knit together in stubbornness. 

Marissa was the first to speak up. “Okay. It will just be fostering for now, and I’ll have to send over a bit of paperwork to fill out, but as long as Tyler feels safe to be here, it should be fine. I’m going to assume you have a room for him already?” Her voice was lighter like she was almost excited for this to happen.

Dan nodded. “Yeah, it’s got a queen and a dresser for now, but he can decorate as he pleases. I can get a TV in there too, it’s no problem.” Dan could feel his heart accelerating, his mind racing, his whole body buzzing at the thought of finally adopting Tyler. Sure it was fostering to start, but it would happen. 

Marissa stood up. “Would you mind if I took a look around? I don’t think you’ve got anything bad, it’s just protocol.”

“Sure. All the doors are open and freshly cleaned, so feel free to take a peek,” Dan said. 

As she left the room, Dan turned back to Tyler just as the first few tears fell. Dan felt his blood turn cold for a second. “Tyler, what’s wrong? I know it’s not the best place, but you don’t have to stay if you don’t want. I won’t get offended,” He said, putting a soothing hand on Tyler’s back.

Tyler looked up at Dan with a sad chuckle, making Dan’s stomach tie in knots. “That’s not it at all.” He wiped his eyes with his sleeve. “I’m just so grateful you’re going through all this work for a kid you just met two months ago.”

Dan could feel his eyes prickling, forcing himself to keep cool. “Well, people adopt kids they’ve met twice. I see you everyday. You’re such a good kid Tyler, how could someone not want to adopt you?”

“I’ve been asking myself that the past eight years.” He gave a dry laugh as Dan pulled him into his side in a half hug. Dan was grateful when Tyler buried his face in his arm because he couldn’t keep his tears back anymore. His heart was soaring, and he felt like nothing could go wrong ever again. Only when he heard Marissa’s footsteps did he wipe them away.

“Your flat looks amazing for a man living by himself. I’m very impressed Mr. Howell. It’s almost like you’ve got a girlfriend that cleans up around here,” Marissa said, leaning on the door frame of the hall.

Tyler moved to texting his friends the good news, leaving Dan feeling very insecure at the comment. “Ha ha, nope.” He laughed nervously. “No girlfriend. I just like to keep my place clean.” He smiled awkwardly, hoping his interpretation of the comment was purely his imagination.

“I get that. I don’t have anyone special, but my place is always clean.”

Dan was internally screaming. It was like one minute she was a professional, the next she was a newly divorced mother at a pool party. “Wow, that’s...interesting. Nice to know some people are left who have the decency to pick up once in a while.” Now he was straight up lying to her. He had cleaned the place purely to make it look nice, otherwise there would be magazines, tests, clothes, and dishes lying around everywhere. 

She sauntered closer, sitting in the chair across from the couch. Dan was alone in the situation seeing as Tyler was still on his phone, probably avoiding this entirely. “So, would you want to get drinks sometime?” she asked, pushing her hair back behind her ear.

Dan felt himself get second hand embarrassment from his own response. “I have a boyfriend.”

Marissa immediately did a 180 on her attitude. “Oh. I didn’t know, I’m so sorry.” Tyler had looked up by now, staring at Dan in shock. 

“It’s, uh, it’s not a problem, happens all the time.” Dan wanted to crawl into his room and never come out. 

“May I ask his name? We may need to talk with him if he’s going to be part of Tyler’s life as a potential guardian,” she said, her professionalism kicking.

Dan ran through only two names, one of them being Kanye West. He knew that wasn’t an option so he opted for the other. “Phil. Phil Lester. He’s a very nice man. We’ve been together a few months already.” He could feel the hole he was digging getting bigger. 

“I’m very happy for you. Would it be alright if I met him sometime?” 

“Of course, he’s very personable.” Dan didn’t even have to look to know Tyler was staring at him with his undivided attention. 

“Perfect. Well, I guess I’ll be heading out then. Tyler, you can grab your stuff out of the car if you want,” she said, standing up with a wave. Her and Tyler left, leaving Dan to sit in his own embarrassment until Tyler came back with a large box and a bag of clothes. 

“You’re not dating Mr. Lester,” he stated.

“No, I’m not. I don’t know what happened! I panicked when she started flirting with me, and said the first thing I thought of.” Dan was now leaning back on the couch with his hands over his face. He heard Tyler put his things in his new room before coming back in.

“She flirts with everyone that isn’t a slob. Now she’s going to have to meet Mr. Lester, and you’re going to have to tell him you said you two were dating. Doesn’t he have a girlfriend?” Tyler stood with his hands on his hips in front of Dan.

Dan’s eyes shot open. “He’s got a girlfriend?! Since when? He never told me anything, and last I checked, he wasn’t into anyone at the school.”

“It’s just something I’ve heard in school. They also think you two are dating or married. I asked Mr. Lester, but he said no.” Tyler shrugged. 

Dan felt a glimmer of hope. “This might be able to work. We just have to convince her we’re dating. It shouldn’t be too hard considering we dated for three years.”

“You what?”

“Long story, I’ll explain it later.” He took a breath, calming down a bit. “How about for now we just relax and not think about this stuff. I’ll text Phil and tell him everything, and it’ll be fine.”

“If you say so,” Tyler said, plopping on the couch next to Dan. “Can we watch Tv? There’s a new season of Stranger Things up on Netflix.”

“Sure, the remotes on the armrest there.” Dan pointed to Tyler’s side of the couch. He flicked it on, clicking play on the correct show.

 

Dan texted with Phil while the show played. He explained how he panicked and called him his boyfriend to Tyler’s social worker, and now she wants to meet with him, and about how it shouldn’t be too hard to pretend to date considering they already have. Phil was very understanding, just like he always is. Dan mentally sighed, reminding himself to not take advantage of his friend’s kindness.

For dinner, Tyler had requested tacos as his first official meal as a resident of the home. The two were in the kitchen for almost an hour frying up the meat, and stuffing the shell with toppings until they broke. At one point Dan laughed so hard, he almost spit half a taco on the counter. Link had been running around trying to snatch bites from where they spilled, and ended up being fed from bits of their tacos.

By 6:00 they were cleaning the dishes, and getting back to watching Stranger Things. They had decided to re-watch it from the beginning, seeing as Dan had forgotten most of what happened in the first season. Tyler laid down, resting his feet beside Dan’s leg, with Link nestled in the crook of his knees.

It was eleven by the time Dan decided it was time to go to bed. After pausing the TV, he looked over to find both Tyler and Link fast asleep. His heart melted at the sight before him. As stealthily as he could, Dan got up from his seat with his phone in hand, and snapped a picture of the two. He sent it to Phil with the caption, “First night with the family”.

He put away his phone and bent over, giving Tyler’s shoulder a little shake. “Hey kiddo, it’s time to go to bed,” he said softly, just like his mother used to do when he fell asleep on the couch.

Tyler blinked his eyes open, looking through a glaze of sleep. “What?”

Dan stifled a laugh. “It’s time to go to bed. You fell asleep during the show.”

“Oh, okay. Just don’t let the monkey take my seat,” he said, sitting up. Link jumped off the couch and trotted down the hall to someone’s room. Dan helped Tyler get up, and brought him to his new room. Tyler was a bit more awake at that point.

“Night,” Dan said, heading out of the room.

“Hey, uh, Dan?” Tyler said.

Dan turned around, happy to hear Tyler using his name. “Yeah?”

“Thanks. For everything.”

“It’s honestly no problem at all. Good night.”

“Night.” With that, Dan closed the door behind him, walking back to his own room where Link had already taken up residence on the left side of he bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had such bad writers block this for the past week, and I'm just grateful for the fact I prewrote this when I wrote the other chapter. Dan and Tyler get more domestic, and now Phil's being roped into the whole thing, and I am a sucker for all of it. Hope you enjoyed. Drop a kudos or comment if you please, it makes me feel better :)


	9. When you’re the absolute best, you get hated on the most - Kanye West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Guess who made it!” Phil exclaimed.  
> “Is it The Queen?” PJ asked.  
> “Even better. You’re boy Danny,” Dan said, walking into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh boy! I think you guys will like this one.  
> Have fun!

With morning, the sun  brought a tired Dan stumbling to the kitchen for breakfast and coffee. Tyler was already awake seeing as it was 10:30, and the boy had fallen asleep much earlier than Dan. They both said good morning as Tyler ate some toast he had made seeing as he didn’t want Dan to go through the trouble of making him anything.

“Are you going to that game night with Mr. Lester?” Tyler asked after Dan took a sip of coffee.

Dan looked up thoughtfully. “I completely forgot about that. I guess it would be good to go out, but I feel bad leaving you on your second night here.”

“I’ll be fine. It’s not the first time I’ve been here, and Link can chase away any invaders.” Tyler finished his toast and put the plate in the sink, washing it manually.

Dan thought for a minute. “I guess. You could have your friends over if you want. I think I can trust you guys not to burn the house down,” he said.

Tyler looked at him with excitement. “Really?! I promise we won’t destroy anything. It’ll be just Wen and Jack too. No big parties.”

Dan chuckled. “I know, I trust you, Tyler. Just don’t let them in my room, and everything will be fine.” Tyler fist pumped the air before running off to tell his friends to come over.

Dan finished up his coffee, and went into the living room to flick on the TV. As he sat watching Netflix, he fished his phone out of his pocket to text Phil.

_That invite for tonight still open?_

The response was almost instantaneous.

_Definitely!_ It said, with a smiley face emoji. _Be here around 5. We’re getting pizza._

_Perfect, might just do that for Tyler. He’s having friends over while I’m out._

_I’m glad he’s not too shy to ask for people over considering it’s his first day._

_He’s a confident kid. What can I say?_

_True. You should take him out before the party to get stuff for his room._

 

The text chimed in, making Dan pause for a second. That wasn’t a bad idea at all. From what he had seen, Tyler didn’t have much in the room decor department. Maybe a few posters and fairy lights wouldn’t be too bad.

_Thanks for the idea. See you at 5!_  He replied.

 

Dan got up, turning off the TV, and headed to Tyler’s room. He could hear the boy moving things around, and decided to knock. Tyler opened the door with a smile.

“Wen and Jack can come around 5. Is that cool?” Tyler asked.

“That’s perfect, actually. That’s when I head out to Phil’s,” Dan said. “Can I come in?”

Tyler stepped aside to let Dan enter the room. He looked around to see that there wasn’t much change to the room besides some pictures on the dresser, and a knitted blanket thrown over the bed.One picture was of a man and woman laughing with a little boy between them.. Dan could only assume those were his parents and him before they had died. Another picture was of Tyler’s parents on their wedding day. His mother was dressed in an exquisite pearl white dress that flowed around her in a halo at her feet. His father wore a standard tux, but his bow tie was golden to match his wife’s hair that cascaded down her shoulders and back. They were both smiling as if someone had just told a joke, and they were trying not to laugh.

Dan could see the resemblance to Tyler in the pictures. They were all smiling, and not just because there was a picture taken, but because they could. Tyler had his father’s smile, but his mother’s eyes that lit with joy, creating pools of laughter in anyone that saw them. She reminded Dan of his own mother who would always lighten the weights on his shoulders with a single smile.

“Martha and Jim.” He heard Tyler say beside him. “Their names. Martha and Jim Maul, the best parents anyone could ask for.”

Dan turned to look at Tyler, who had a picture in his hands. His face had softened, leaving Dan to wonder if he was going to cry. “If you don’t mind me asking. How did they die?”

Tyler leaned the picture of his mother and him as a toddler on the beach against the mirror before looking at Dan. “They were flying back from my grandmother’s funeral in Canada when the plane got struck by lightning. I didn’t go cause I never really met my grandmother, so there wasn’t a point in missing school for someone I didn’t know. I stayed with Wen while they were away. No one told me anything until they wreckage was searched, and a couple dozen survivors were found.” He took a deep breath, looking up, then back to Dan. Dan could feel the burn of tears threatening his vision, but refused to let them fall.

Tyler continued, “ Wen’s mom was told not to tell us until they found their bodies. It took almost a week after the crash for them to be found on a piece of metal with shards in their bodies.” Tears rolled down his cheeks, splashing in his lap. “They were at each other’s side to the very end. We had the funeral a little bit later, and the survivors came. They said they owed their lives to them. Said they helped everyone else before themselves. They weren’t even doctors.”

Dan forced his tears back, feeling his whole body fight against him. “Did you stay with family?” he asked, putting a hand on Tyler’s back.

Tyler shook his head. “My grandmother was the last of it. My parents didn't have siblings. I just stayed with Wen until everything was sorted out, and they put me in a foster home.”

A snake coiled around Dan’s heart as Tyler looked longingly at the pictures on the dresser. “I-I’m sorry. They seem like they were great people.”

Tyler nodded, wiping his face on his sleeve. “They were.” He looked back at Dan. “Did you want to talk about something?”

“What?”

“I’m guessing you didn’t come in to talk about my dead parents. Did you need to tell me something?” Tyler looked at him with the same blue eyes as his mother’s.

“Oh. Yeah. I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the store and pick up some stuff to decorate in here?” Dan asked.

Tyler’s face lit up a bit. “That would be awesome. I’ve got some money left over from my birthday, plus what you’ve given me for letting Link out.”

Dan put his hands up. “Don’t worry about that. I’m buying everything.”

“Oh. Are you sure? I don’t mind paying for-” He was cut off by Dan’s look saying the decision was final. “Thank you.”

“It’ll be fun.” Dan turned to leave, continuing to talk as he went. “Get dressed and we can leave in 10 minutes.”

 

It didn’t take long for them both to be ready and out the door. They drove over to the store, and were inside in no time with cart in hand.

“Feel free to pick out anything you want, Tyler,” Dan said.

Immediately, Tyler pointed to a TV with a sign that said £1,200. “This seems good.”

Dan smiled. “Yeah, if you don’t want to eat for a month. I’m a teacher, think cheaper.” Tyler laughed, and the two headed further into the store.

They picked up a nice blue rug for Tyler’s bedroom, along with a couple bath towels, and a set of sheets for him to use. The bed already had some, but Dan insisted Tyler have a set that he liked. The two played around a bit in the toy isle before finding some posters for the walls.

“Do you want a pin up?” Dan wagged his eyebrows as he pointed to a rather inappropriate poster of a woman washing an old car.

Tyler could only roll his eyes, picking up a small print of an elephant. “This is cute. Look at his big ol’ ears,” he cooed, placing it in the cart. Dan picked up one with the phrase “home is where my dog is”, and put it in without Tyler noticing. Tyler grabbed a Pokemon and a Disney poster before they moved on.

 

Dan grabbed another sticker pack for class on the way to the cash register. By the time they made it, the cart was overflowing with decor and a bit of food they had found to stock the shelves. Dan insisted they buy an extra box of cereal considering Phil had started eating his when he came over. It ended up costing well over £100, but Dan was happy to spend it on someone that wanted it.

They made it home in a timely manner, and started to put everything in Tyler’s room. The rug fit perfectly next to the bed. The blue and white designs matched the sheets Dan had bought for him, which gave the room an organized flare. Dan got a stool so Tyler could put up his posters while Dan got to putting the elephant plush on the fresh bed.

The room swam with a warm coolness. The white walls brightened the darker blues Tyler had picked out for his sheets and rug, while the bookshelf hid away, filled with some of Tyler’s books. The window cast a glow on the room, illuminating the desk below it. There was a hint of vanilla in the air from a candle Dan had lit to take away the unused smell in the room.

The two stepped back to admire the newly furnished room. “Looks perfect.” Dan took a look at the clock on the bedside, noticing it was almost 5. “I should be heading out though. Your friends will be here soon, and I’ll leave a 20 so you can get pizza,” he said.

Tyler followed him out into the kitchen, handing him his wallet and key after watching him struggle to find them. “Thank you,” Dan said, pocketing them. “Now, don’t forget to let Link out and feed him at some point. I hopefully won’t be too late, and I trust you won’t throw a rager while I’m out.” Tyler laughed. “Text me if anything goes wrong?”

“Sure. I think you’ve covered everything, now go have fun,” Tyler said, practically pushing him out the door.

“Don’t touch my alcohol or I’ll kill you,” Dan said before closing the door behind him. He had complete faith in the teen to not do anything stupid, but he was a teenager after all. Having lived through it, Dan understood now why his parents always told him such things.

 

When he got to Phil’s, PJ and Louise had already arrived, leaving just him to add to their party. Phil opened the door with a smile, welcoming him, and leading him to the living room where the other two were.

“Guess who made it!” Phil exclaimed.

“Is it The Queen?” PJ asked.

“Even better. You’re boy Danny,” Dan said, walking into the room.

“Aw man.” PJ snapped his fingers.

“Be nice. This guy just had a son,” Phil said, falling onto the sofa next to PJ.

Both PJ and Louise looked at Dan with shock. “No way! You adopted him already?” Louise asked.

Dan ran a nervous hand through his hair, popping open one of the beers on the table. “Not yet. I’m actually fostering him until then. We just went out today to get some stuff for his room, and I think he’s really happy.”

“That’s awesome!” PJ exclaimed. “If you want, I can paint something on his wall.” He pointed his beer in Dan’s direction. “Anything at all, just name it.”

“I’ll ask him when I get home if he wants something. Thanks.”

“Speaking of painting,” Phil interjected, “we have games to play. I think PJ had said we should play pictionary?” PJ nodded, patting the box on the coffee table.

Dan and Louise groaned. “The rest of us can’t do art though,” Louise said.

“Don’t worry, you’re on my team,” PJ said, making her rethink her complaint. “Dan and Phil will play against us.”

“I feel like you’re just trying to win.” Phil squinted at him.

“Isn’t that the point of game night?”

Pictionary was a process of Dan and Phil losing points much more than gaining them. While Dan was decently artistic, PJ had him beat by a long shot. He was an art teacher after all. It wasn’t long before they all quit before tensions got too high. The group moved on to Mario Kart after getting pizza, hoping for any success, seeing as they were all matched.

“Phil, I’m going to punch you!” Dan cried as a blue shell landed right on his character. The two of them were neck in neck. Louise was trying her hardest to stay in fifth, while PJ was crying at his place in seventh.

“Watch your back Danny-boy.” Phil raced past while Dan was recovering.

Dan could feel veins popping in his forehead. “I’m going to raw you! Get back here!”

PJ and Louise burst in laughter, tears forming in their eyes. “I think,” Louise tried, barely breathing, “I think you’re getting too into it Dan.”

“As if _you’d_ be rawing _me_ ,” Phil said with a smirk.

“Did you just call me out?” Dan asked, still laser focused on the race. The finish line was in sight, and their cars were millimeters apart. Dan could feel his whole body tightening, pressing the A button as hard as he could. 

Everyone had stopped chatter for the seconds it took to complete the race. The line was so close, Dan could taste it. He could see the scoreboard flying onto the screen with his name at the top. It was the last race of the cup, and tensions were high. All eyes were glued, watching to see who had come out on top.

To no one’s surprise, Dan’s name flashed on the top of the scores with Phil’s right below it.

“Hell yeah!” he yelled, pumping his fist up. “What were you saying about me not rawing you? ‘Cause I totally did.”

PJ cringed. “I don’t like how you just worded that.”

“He’s just gloating because his is the first time he’s come on top,” Phil said, taking a bite of pizza.

“Holy shit. I thought we were having pizza, not roast!” PJ cried. Louise gasped for breaths as Dan sat there, speechless.

His whole body racked with laughter as the burn set in. Dan had almost forgotten the biggest reason he loved the big oaf in the first place. He was hilarious at the best of times. Tears welled in his eyes, and he couldn’t gulp enough air while he laughed. He clutched onto Phil’s shoulder, laughing even harder when he looked at his face. Soon enough they were both laughing, holding each other's arms for support.

Everyone died down after a few minutes, breathing heavily, and wiping their eyes. “Oh my god,” Dan started, “that was so good. I want to point out that I’m not a bottom though.”

Phil sighed. “Oh Dan. Not once did you ever top.”

“I’m inclined to believe Phil. You _do_ seem like a bottom,” Louise said.

“Excuse me. If anything, I am a power bottom, thank you very much.”

“Okay, I’ll give you that.” Phil shrugged.

Over a slice of gooey pizza, PJ said, “So, why _did_ you guys break up? You seemed like the perfect couple in high school.”

They both went quit. “Uh,” Phil started.

Dan could feel his insides churning, and his muscles become jelly. Ever since they talked about it, the topic was never really brought up much. Even thinking about it made his heart drop to his stomach.

“I’m sorry I asked. That’s not really my business.”

“No, it’s fine. I guess it was the distance. After a while we just stopped talking, I went to America, and that was that.” Phil looked like how Dan felt. Like all the pizza was fighting back, threatening his gut.

Dan swallowed the lump in his throat. “It was a long time ago. Don’t worry about it,” he said. “Why don’t we play some more Mario Kart?” he offered. The others gladly accepted the change in topic.

The group played, ate, and drank until 10 rolled around and Dan’s phone buzzed. They were on their fourth round of Cards Against Humanity, and he was relieved for the break. He opened his phone to find Tyler had texted three times. Once telling him Wen and Jack got there, another to ask if his friends could sleep over (he said yes), and now he was asking if Dan could pick up milkshakes on his way back.

 

He tapped the keys. _What kinds?_

Another buzz. _Oreo, PB, and mint please_

He placed cards in when the prompt was announced before replying.

_ Just finishing up here, I’ll be home soon. _

He looked up, finding everyone looking at him. “What?” he asked.

“Nothing. You just look happy.” Louise shrugged.

“Well, I gotta run. Tyler just asked me to pick up milkshakes on the way home.” He stood up, stretching his arms above his head. 

“I should probably head out too. It’s getting late,” PJ said.

“That means I’m obligated to go as well, I guess,” Louise sighed.

 

They cleaned up the room from the leftover cans and bottles, along with strewn pizza plates. By the time they were done, the living room looked as spotless as when they arrived. 

PJ and Louise put on their coats and said goodbye before heading out into the crisp night. Phil pulled Dan back before he could put his jacket on.

“Hey, about earlier. I’m glad it didn’t end with us never seeing each other again.” His voice got softer, “I really like being around you,” Phil said.

Dan didn’t know what to say. He took Phil's hands gently. “Me too. I know a lot has happened,” Phil slowly pulled them closer together, “but I’m glad too.”

Time stilled for just a moment as Dan met Phil’s eyes. They shined in the light, creating an ocean that made Dan drown every time he saw it. He could feel his legs turning into spaghetti as his body switched to autopilot. 

Phil ran his hand up Dan’s arm, carefully cupping his cheek. Dan mimicked his movements, sliding his hand up until it was flush with Phil’s chest. Under his palm, he felt Phil’s heart racing at the same pace as his own. They were barely centimeters apart at this point, their breaths mingling, feeling hot on Dan’s face. 

It was a nostalgic feeling, taking him back to their high school days when they would hide behind the bleachers so no one could see them. It was hesitant, always worried a teacher would catch them making out, and tell their parents. They were never caught, but instead moved to much more secluded places like one of their bedrooms. 

Now it was all different. They weren’t rambunctious teens anymore. They had their own houses and jobs, even a foster son, yet Dan still felt like a 15 year old hiding behind the bleachers at homecoming. Phil always managed to have that effect on him, even when Dan was convinced they would never see each other. Even when they had lunch in the teacher’s lounge, or talked about students. With Phil, time was meaningless.

Dan leaned in, capturing Phil’s lips with his own. The shock of what he’d done didn’t set in until Phil was kissing back with eagerness. Dan’s eyes shot open, seeing Phil’s open slightly as they pulled away a bit.

“A-are you okay with this?” Dan asked.

“God yes,” Phil said, his oceans aflame with lust.

There wasn’t another word as they melted back into each other, taking a familiar rhythm. Dan nipped at Phil’s lip, teasing until he opened enough for Dan’s tongue to slither in. It was a battle for dominance until Dan felt his back hit the counter top, eliciting a sound of surprise.

He let his hands roam Phil’s body, resting in his hair, tugging at it every so often. He felt hands crawling down his back until he was being lifted to sit on the counter itself. He wrapped his legs around Phil’s waist, throwing his head back as he kissed down his neck. 

“Phil,” he moaned softly. Phil brought his hands up, pulling Dan’s shirt along with it, making his shiver under the touch.

Once it was off, Dan brought them back together, craving the contact already. Phil let out a muffled groan as Dan worked his shirt off, throwing it somewhere other than his body. The cool air made where they touch melt together. He needed more. His whole body yearned for it too.

He felt Phil pulling his body closer until he was off the counter, being held up by his own legs and Phil’s arms. For a brief second he had a thought that his mother might walk in to find them like this before remembering they were in Phil’s flat. 

Phil carried him to his room, tossing him onto the bed. His breaths were hot on his skin as he kissed down his torso until he reached his belt. Dan’s body melted under his lips, inch by inch, not completely aware until he felt his belt being undone. 

Dan grabbed Phil’s hands, pulling them up so he would look at his face. “Phil,” he said through heavy breaths, “we shouldn’t.” A million thoughts raced through his head. Thoughts about how much he wanted to, how much he  _ needed _ it, but, much to his distaste, his rational thoughts came through too. They weren’t even dating yet. Tyler was waiting at home with his friends for him to bring milkshakes (that one killed his mood).

Phil leaned back so he was straddling Dan. He could see how much they both wanted it, but stayed to his words. Phil nodded. “I understand. It’s okay.”

Dan ran his hands down his face, feeling how hot it was. “I just- This isn’t the way we should do this. I’m sorry. I want to, god do I want to, but-”

“Not with me?” Phil asked, sliding off so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Dan shot up. “What?! Of course with you, Phil. You’re the one that keeps me up at night, not Brian from the history wing.”

“Brian _is_ good looking though.”

“I won’t deny that, but that’s not the point.” He crawled over to where Phil was sitting, and put an arm around his shoulders. “I just mean we should take it a bit slower than screwing without a proper date.”

Phil chuckled. “How about Tuesday?”

“What?”

“A proper date. I’ll take you to that nice place over on Hopper Street.”

Dan couldn’t help but smile. “Sure. It’s a date,” he said, burying his face into Phil’s shoulder.

Phil kissed the top of his head before standing up. “You should probably get going. It’s almost 11, and you told Tyler you were leaving an hour ago.”

“Shit!” Dan cried, jumping off the bed. He ran into the kitchen, picking up the shirt that was lying on the chair. “Is Wendy’s still open?” he asked as he threw on his jacket and shoes.

Phil walked out, still shirtless. “Probably.” Dan rushed back over to peck his cheek, giving a quick thanks before rushing out the door. “Drive safe!” Phil called after him.

 

Dan managed to make it to Wendy’s and grab 4 milkshakes (one for him to cool him down), before they closed. He walked in the door, balancing them in the tray, hearing Tyler, Wen, and Jack watching something in the living room.

“Tyler, I got the milkshakes,” he announced. The TV paused and three sets of footprints along with some paws came bounding into the kitchen. 

“Thanks, Dan!” Tyler said, taking them from Dan’s hands.

“Your foster dad is Mr. Howell?” Wen asked, staring in awe.

“Yep.”

“Dude, that’s sweet,” Jack said, slurping the shake. “You can get test answers now.”

Dan laughed. “That’s not gonna happen.” he put his keys in the basket and grabbed his own shake from the tray. “I’m going to bed. Don’t stay up too late kids.” He gave Tyler’s head a quick pat, making the boy laugh before he walked to his room with Link on his heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did I say? Damn that was...an experience to write that. I just couldn't wait to get them together. Im sorry for anyone that wanted this to be drawn out pining cause im a glutton for romance. Also, Dan's mario kart rage is actually how I am playing, and i figured he'd get super into it based on the gaming channel.


	10. They say you can rap about anything except for Jesus - Kanye West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan smiled. “You know what they say.”  
> “What do they say?” Phil looked at him.  
> “I have no idea. I was hoping you could tell me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it Friday already? How quickly time flies.  
> Have fun!

Sunday came and went with Dan waking up to make pancakes for Tyler and his friends, and then lounging about the rest of the day. Tyler sat next to him and did homework while he graded papers, occasionally asking for help. At some point, the thought was blowing up inside Dan so much that he could almost explode. He told Tyler about the date on Tuesday. It went better than he had expected, which was all well, until Tyler went to tell his friends. It took some convincing, but Dan was able to make sure it wouldn’t get out about him and Phil.

Monday morning was a bit more difficult. Dan walked into the kitchen to find that Link had gotten into the trash and torn it around the room. Said dog was sitting in the corner with cake frosting around his snout from a piece from a couple weeks ago Dan had thrown away. He scolded the dog, instantly feeling bad as Link lay down with his tail between his legs, but didn’t budge on his scowl. 

Tyler walked in, still groggy, rubbing his eyes. “Morning,” he said.

“Morning. The dog got into the bin last night,” Dan said, picking up some of the garbage. “Why don’t you go shower? I’ll try to get some eggs going after I’m done.”

“You sure you don’t need help?” 

“It’s fine. Nothing that hasn’t happened before.” Tyler went off to shower as Dan finished picking up, and putting a fresh bag in. He went to get dressed before starting on breakfast.

 

It was 7:00 when the two got out the door. Dan slipped both their lunches into his bag as he passed them, making a mental note to give it to Tyler in the car. Traffic was light, and Tyler had make a playlist of a few Muse songs, and a couple other bands he listened to. 

“So, are you going to a fancy place?” Tyler asked as he applied concealer to his faded bruise.

“What?” 

“For your date with Mr. Lester. Is it fancy? Do you have fancy clothes?” He turned down the music so they could hear each other better. 

Dan felt his face heat slightly. “Oh. Well, it’s that place on Hopper Street, with the calzones. What’s its name?”

“Antoine’s?”

Dan snapped his fingers. “That’s it. We’re going there, so it won’t be too fancy. I’ll just wear what I would on a regular day.”

Tyler’s brows furrowed. “School day, or weekend?”

“Weekend. Not sweats, but like, jeans. Maybe a clean shirt with my nice black coat. That kind of thing.” He waved his hand in the air, fanning away the answer.

“All your coats are black.”

“You’re catching onto my style.”

Tyler laughed as they pulled into the parking spot. “Alright. I guess that’s good enough.”

“Oh? Were you going to give me a makeover with your cool new trends?” Phil pulled in as they got out, so they leaned on the hood to wait. He got out, and Dan could already feel his heart pounding. He was in a fresh, teal button up that made him look extremely trim, and brought out the color of his eyes. When he flashed them a smile, Dan swore he was going to pass out. 

“Hey Mr. Lester,” Tyler said.

“Hey Tyler. How’s your morning been?” Phil replied, walking over to them. Dan’s mouth went dry when he realized Phil was wearing his glasses as well. Those things always turned his knees into butter. 

“Link got into the trash last night. Other than that it’s been fine.” Tyler gave Dan a nudge with his elbow. 

“Morning,” he said, finally. “You wanna head in? It’s getting a bit brisk out.” Phil nodded, walking at Dan’s side, bumping his shoulder as they went.

Dan got his heart under control, chalking it all up to the fact that they had gotten pretty into it to why he was feeling this way. Definitely not because he was utterly in love.

Tyler split off to go to where he and his friends met up in the mornings as soon as they got in the door. Dan waved as he went off. 

“I still can’t believe you managed to keep him alive for two whole days,” Phil said with a laugh.

Dan smiled. “You know what they say.”

“What do they say?” Phil looked at him.

“I have no idea. I was hoping you could tell me.” They both laughed. 

“Seriously, though. I am proud you’re doing this. Ten years ago, you would’ve been protesting to even be  _ near _ a teenager.” Phil unlocked his door, letting them both in, and dropping his stuff at his desk.

Dan chuckled. “Man, if I had even  _ told _ myself that I would be adopting a teenager, I’d suspect myself of being insane.” He sat on Phil’s desk with Phil sitting in his chair. 

“Speaking of being insane,” Phil started, “we’re still on for tomorrow night?”

Dan blushed with a small smile. “Yeah. Antoine’s?”

“That’s the place. I can pick you up around 6?”

The starting bell rung. “You know where to find me. Tyler knows by the way. I kind of told him.” He got off the desk, and put his bag on. 

Phil laughed. “I thought you would.”

“See you at lunch,” Dan said, leaving with a wave.

 

The rest of the day moved smoothly. Dan announced a lab for his chemistry classes, and a test for the biology students. Phil’s students finally finished reading Macbeth after over analyzing it until it was the worst book ever. 

Lunch arrived, and with it, three rambunctious teens stumbled into Dan’s classroom. He looked up from the back counter where he was setting up some burners for the next class. 

“Hey. The games are in the cabinet still,” he said as they put their stuff down. He could hear them taking something out while talking about the new maths teacher that was hired just a couple weeks ago. She was a young lady, around his and Phil’s age, that had been hired to replace the teacher that was caught dealing cocaine to kids in the area. That was why Dan was wary of Tyler going out without Link.

“She seems pretty nice. I have her in the mornings, and she always has a smile on her face,” Jack said.

“I don’t trust people that are that happy at 7:30 in the morning,” Wen said. 

“Maybe, she’s actually a killer, posing as a teacher to lure her victims into a false sense of safety before she finally strikes,” Tyler proposed. 

Dan sighed as he walked by, finished up with the burners. He gave Tyler’s head a light swat with his papers as he went by. “Or maybe he likes her job, and drinks a lot of coffee?”

Tyler laughed. “But you like your job, and drink a lot of coffee, but you’re still crabby.”

He plopped into his chair. “Touche.”

The boys returned to their game of Uno. Dan grabbed his lunch out of his bag, and throwing Tyler’s over to him seeing as he had forgotten to give it to him this morning. A knock on the door drew everyone’s attention as Phil walked in.

“Hi guys,” he said, walking over to Dan’s desk, and sitting. “How’s it going?”

Dan smiled up. “Even better than before.”

A sprinkle of pink dusted over Phil’s cheeks as he gave Dan a soft shove. “You egg.”

“I’m guessing you’ve just finished Macbeth?”

“How could you have known?” Phil said sarcastically. “Not only that, but I’ve also read about 80 essays on the symbolism of the blood on Lady Macbeth’s hands, and how Macbeth is innocent and misunderstood.”

Dan held back a laugh. “Oh my god, that sounds horrible.”

Phil threw his arms up. “It is! Not only that, but someone found the book I wrote, and brought it in. It’s not a bad book, it’s just weird having my students analyze my writing.”

“Wait, you wrote a book?” This got the boys’ attention, making them turn to face the two of them.

“Yeah, like two years ago. It’s a love story about these two guys that fall in love. Now everyone thinks I wrote it about us,” Phil said, burying his face in his hands.

“Did you?” Tyler piped up.

Phil turned to look at the three boys staring at them. “Not particularly.”

Dan had to force down his smile. He didn’t know Phil had written a book, much less based upon them. “What’s it called?” he asked. 

“The Goblet’s Keeper,” Phil said reluctantly.

Dan looked it up on Amazon and clicked buy almost immediately. “It’ll be here Wednesday.”  
Phil’s eyes went wide. “What?! Dan!”

“I want to read it, and you can’t stop me.” He closed his laptop before anything could be reversed. Phil sighed, giving a small smile at his smirk. 

 

The two ate their respective lunches while watching the Uno game become even more intense. Wen threw down a draw four card, announcing “blue” as the color. From what they could see, Jack had no blue, but Tyler was slamming them down like fire. Finally, it got to a point where Tyler called “Uno”, and Jack threw a draw four, changing the color to yellow. A panic flashed across Tyler’s face as he kept drawing cards, unable to find a yellow. By the time the game had finished, Tyler had drawn eleven cards, Wen had slammed a couple reverse and wild cards, and Jack had planted his last card on he pile. Both Dan and Phil felt themselves deflate. They had been rooting for Tyler the whole time.

The bell finally rang for lunch to end, and the trio cleaned up the cards as Phil waved goodbye, and went off to his own classroom to prepare for incoming students. Tyler put his lunchbox back in Dan’s bag, and headed off to class with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week is the date! I'm excited. Are you excited? I love that you guys love Tyler as much as me. He's so good, and he's gonna be so happy with his new dads, and dog. ALSO big surprise for whenever New Years occurs. It's going to be...intense.  
> Happy Easter to anyone that celebrates it, otherwise Happy Sunday. Go eat a gross amount of chocolate and pet some bunnies.


	11. “Believe in your flyness…conquer your shyness.” – Kanye West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do I look okay?”  
> Tyler turned to see him, looking him up down, and having him turn. “Beautiful. Mr. Lester won’t know what hit him,” he said with a smile.  
> “Thanks. I just hope this goes well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry this is a bit late, I've been having...a time.  
> Anyway! It's finally time! The date!!  
> Have fun reading.

Tuesday arrived before anyone was ready. School had ended, and Dan was sitting on the couch on his laptop with the TV on as background noise. He was looking up dating tips and suggestions so he knew he’d be ready for anything tonight. 

“Dan, do you think I could order pizza tonight?” Tyler asked, popping his head into the room.

Dan turned to look at him. “Tyler, you’ve been having pizza everyday.”

“So? It’s good, it’s easy, and it’s delivered.”

Dan gave him a look. “I’ll make you something before I leave. What do you want?”

“Pizza.”

“Cool, you’re getting chicken and rice,” he said, closing his computer and standing. “Come help me make it.” He walked into the kitchen with Tyler right behind him. 

Together, they breaded some chicken breasts, and stuck them in the oven while the rice cooked on the stove. It was about 5:30 when Dan decided to leave the waiting to Tyler, and went to get changed.

He threw on his black jeans and a black jumper with a white box design. He looked himself up and down in the mirror, striking various poses, and trying to see if everything matched. He looked at his array of shoes, opting for his white tennis shoes to accent the white in his jumper. He squinted at the outfit before taking off the jumper to test his black and white striped shirt with the look. He groaned at the mismatch of styles, and threw it off in favor of his initial choice. 

Hearing the timer for the chicken beep, he walked back to the kitchen. He could hear Tyler telling Link to sit and stay as he was taking the chicken out to make sure the dog wouldn't try anything. While Link was a good boy, one could never be too careful when handling delicious meats. 

As he walked in, he asked, “Do I look okay?”

Tyler turned to see him, looking him up down, and having him turn. “Beautiful. Mr. Lester won’t know what hit him,” he said with a smile.

“Thanks. I just hope this goes well.”

“Why wouldn’t it?” Tyler put some chicken and rice on a plate to eat.

“Uh, maybe he fact that I’m a nervous wreck,” Dan stated.

“You make it sound like you’ve never dated.”

“Not within the past few years. At least not very good dates. Most ended with me never calling them back, or vice versa.”

Tyler stopped mid-bite. “What?” Dan nodded. “Well, it’s not too hard. Plus you two used to date which means there’s already a higher potential of a second date.”

Dan snatched a piece of cut chicken from Tyler’s plate. “I guess so.”

A knock at the door made them both jump. Dan’s eyes flashed to the clock, reading 6:07. He was on time. Dan walked over to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it with a smile. Phil stood there in his red bomber jacket with a nice white shirt with spots on it. Dan remembered when they first bought that jacket, and to think, he still had it.

“Hey,” Phil said, giving a small wave. 

“Hey. You’re late, it’s almost 6:10.” Dan joked, letting Phil in.

“Oh well. Guess we won’t be able to go out then.” Phil gave an exaggerated shrug.

“No, this means you owe me a dessert. Keeping a lady waiting is bad manners, Philly.”

“Oh my god, you two are terrible,” Tyler said from the kitchen. “Just go have dinner, and don’t be out too late.”

Dan gave a laugh at the teen's parenting. “Okay then. I’ll be back soon. No parties while I’m out, and keep the door locked,” he said, leaving with Phil.

They got out to his car, and hopped in, taking the short trip to the restaurant. They went in and were immediately seated by their old friend Chris, who was in Phil’s graduating class. The three of them caught up briefly before Chris left them with a nice bottle of wine, and some bread.

“This is nice,” Dan said. He took a sip of the wine, and looked around. The room was strung with nice fairy light around the borders, low lit lights above, and candles at the center of each table. 

“Yeah.” Phil looked at the wine swirling in his glass. “Do you remember coming here when we were in school?”

“It looked so different. They had an afternoon lunch look to them, and they most certainly didn’t serve us wine.”

“I’d hope they didn’t serve us wine with our meal because we were underage,” Phil said. 

“Good point. Do you know what you’re getting?” Dan asked, looking at the menu.

Phil picked up his own, taking a look through it. “I might get the Mediterranean chicken with sauce. How about you?”

Dan flipped through, trying to find something good until he found it. “The signature calzone with mozzarella, pepperoni, and a light sauce.” He could feel his mouth water at the thought.

“Mm that sounds good. Mind if I have a bite?”

“By all means.”

 

Chris came by to take their orders and they chatted until the food came. First it was Dan’s calzone that was placed on the table, then Phil’s chicken. They both looked at the meals in awe. It was just as they remembered from when they were younger, but zazzed up to look much fancier than when the place was a regular old restaurant. 

They thanked Chris, and dug in, savoring every flavor of it.

“Oh man, Phil, you gotta try this,” Dan said, holding up his fork with a piece.

Phil leaned over, taking it with his mouth, and sitting back with a smile. Dan blushed as Phil offered a piece of his. He gladly accepted, mimicking what Phil had just done. He could feel his heart swelling as he thought about how they looked. Two young guys, out on a date, eating each others food. How domestic of them. Dan was a bit proud too that he had made it this far without panicking too much.

“I can’t believe it’s been almost ten years since we’ve been here. I feel so old,” Phil remarked, looking around the place. 

Dan nodded. “Yeah. They’ve done a lot to the place as well.”

Phil looked around the room, landing his gaze on Dan. His eyes were soft and warm, pulling Dan into their sea of bliss. He wanted nothing more than to lay, curled in a blanket by the fire, watching some program, and not having a care in world besides each other.

 

He was torn from his day dream by a familiar voice beside them. “You two haven’t changed much since high school. I wish I had that kind of love.” He looked up to see Chris standing there with a tray of waters and a couple sodas. 

“Can’t have everything Chris,” Dan laughed. He wasn’t sure how Phil felt about their relationship. Did he want a long term thing? Was this just a pity thing? No, not pity because Phil was the one that initiated the kiss,  _ and _ asked him out. He felt Phil take the hand that was resting on the table.

“We’re just lucky enough to have a lot of it though,” Phil said.

Chris laughed. “I see how it is. Enjoy the meal guys. It’s on the house to pay back for all those homeworks I copied,” He said, walking to the waiting table.

They turned back to each other. “At least now we don’t have to argue about who’s paying,” Dan said. 

Phil chuckled, rubbing his thumb across Dan’s knuckles. “I guess not.” His voice got calmer, and he looked at Dan shyly. “Would you consider us boyfriends? I know this is our first date, but…” he drifted off.

Dan smiled softly, squeezing Phil’s hand. “Only if you do. I mean, we already dated for, what? Three? Four years? I think that gets some mention.”

Phil looked up at him. “Alright then. Going on our fifth year as boyfriends?”

“Sounds perfect.”

 

They finished eating, and bid farewell to Chris, promising to invite him to their next game night. The two walked out, hand in hand, talking about how humans would look totally different if they had antlers. 

“I’m telling you, we would have to have thicker necks. Antlers weigh a shit ton,” Dan said, opening the car door, and getting in.

“No, we’d have small ones, like baby deer.” Phil started it, and pulled out of the lot, trying to convince Dan.

“But then what use would they be?"

“What if we just have them as a fashion thing? Like birds and colors.”

Dan tried to make a retort, but could only rub his hands on his face. “I mean, I guess. That doesn’t change the fact that it would change how we look.”

“You’d look better with antlers,” Phil said.

“Thanks?”

“You’re welcome.” It was a few more minutes of them discussing the logistics of their own antlers before they pulled up to Dan’s flat.

“Tonight was great,” he said. “Do you want to come in? I know it’s a school night, but it’s only 8:30.”

Phil shook his head. “It’s okay. I have to go finish grades I’d promised to do last week, but never did.”

“I should probably get around to those too. Well, thanks again,” he said.

“It was fun. Maybe we could do it again this weekend?” Phil offered.

“Come to my place and I’ll make you dinner?” Phil nodded with a smile. 

Dan waved finger guns. “It’s a date.” He was about to open the door and leave when Phil caught his arm.  “Goodnight kiss?”

Dan rolled his eyes and leaned over the console to peck Phil’s waiting lips. “Night,” he said, getting out of the car, and heading to the door. He opened it, giving Phil a wave before going inside, and rushing up to his flat.

 

When he got in, Link came barreling towards him like he’d been gone for years. Dan gave him a quick rub down before taking off his shoes and coat, and going to the living room where Tyler was doing homework on the couch.

“How was the date?” the teen asked as soon as Dan walked in.

Dan’s smile only grew as he sit down with a sigh. “Wonderful. We ended up getting a free dinner too because our old friend runs the restaurant now.”

“That’s pretty sweet.”

“Hell yeah. And, we’re officially dating,” Dan said.

“You and the restaurant guy?”

“Yeah, me and the restaurant guy.” They both laughed. “So, you been okay here? I didn’t get any calls so I assumed you didn’t die.”

“Nah. I took Link out, and gave him dinner, but I’ve been doing homework for the most part.” Tyler shrugged, lifting his sheet.

“Is that your English?” Dan took the paper to take a peek.

Tyler nodded. “I don’t get it. I was gonna text and ask you to ask Mr. Lester, but I didn’t want to disrupt the date.”

Dan chuckled. “Want me to text him?”

Tyler looked away, awkwardly. “Maybe.”

Dan smiled, and picked up his phone to text Phil.

 

_ Tyler needs help with his hw. Can you help? _

The reply came a minute later.  _ Sure. I’m assuming it’s English? _

_ Yeah. _ he sent, and passed the phone to Tyler.

 

“Here, tell him it’s you, and ask. I’m going to go change,” he said, and left.

When he came back, Tyler was still texting Phil, so he decided to read a bit. It wasn’t long until he was snoring away, with the book on his chest. Tyler woke him up around ten to say good night, making him get up to actually go to bed.

He fell back to sleep in the comfort of his own bed with thoughts of Phil swimming around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so good to write. I'm such a sap for domestic esp dates and then Chris came in and i haven't actually watched a lot of him, but hopefully his character is close to him irl. And some more Tyler being a supportive son to his nervous dad.


	12. Fur pillows are hard to actually sleep on - Kanye West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now who’s the bottom?” he joked. He leaned down so his hands were firmly planted on the sides of Phil’s head, and his face hung just above.  
> Phil chuckled, sliding his hands under Dan’s shirt, caressing the skin underneath. “I guess you’re a power bottom now.”  
> “Am I though?” Dan questioned, moving so he was unbuttoning Phil’s shirt with one hand.  
> “Considering you’re trying to take control, yes.” Dan’s shirt crept further up his torso.  
> The last button popped as the shirt was forgotten. “Trying?” His voice was gruff in Phil’s ear as he slid his hands along Phil’s now exposed chest. “I think I’ve succeeded, Philly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is late! I've been so busy these past few days, but I've been thinking about every day. I'm on spring break now, so hopefully things will become less hectic. Next chapter should be up around saturday evening though because I have some college visits to attend.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

It was Friday afternoon when one of Dan’s 10th graders set their paper on fire. They had been doing an experiment to see how the flames change colors depending on what metal was put in it. It was the split second he had turned his back when he heard the cries of panic coming from the kids.To think, they only had five minutes left of school, and Dan didn’t suspect damage could be done.

He sent the boys in fault to their seats, and closed the burner, instructing everyone else to do the same. The paper had died down quickly after it was consumed, and was left as a charred messed on the counter. Sighing, he walked back to the front a minute before the bell rang to assign the completion of the questions for homework over the weekend, and give the boys a detention slip.

The bell rang not a second later. Everyone filed out, leaving Dan to go back and clean up the wisps that were left of the worksheet. The kid could print out another.

There was a knock on the door frame a minute later, making him look up to find the new teacher, Miss Hayes. “Hello Mr. Howell,” she said sweetly.

Dan brushed the paper into the bin, and gave her a smile. “Well hello, Mrs. Hayes.”

She walked into the room more, giving a shy smile. “It’s just miss, and you can call me Hazel. I’m the new maths teacher, and figured I’d come say hello at some point.”

“Alright, then you can call me Dan. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I’ve only heard stories from students.” He moved closer to shake her hand. Compared to him, she was very petite, and sounded like she had a bit of an Irish accent to her voice.

She brushed her blonde hair behind her ear, shaking his hand. “Hopefully good things.”

Dan laughed. “Don’t worry. The kids are just curious about you, that’s all.” He started to make his way to his desk to put his papers away. “So, how are you liking it here? The great Albertus High.”

She sighed. “It’s been tough. I just got out of uni last year, so this is my first full time gig. It’s not too bad though, the kids are great.”

Dan’s phone dinged before he could respond. It was a text from Tyler telling him he was at practice until five tonight. He shot back an okay before turning back to Hazel. “Sorry, quick text.”

“It’s fine. I should probably get going though. It’s been nice meeting you. Hopefully we can spend some more time together,” she said.

“That’d be fun. Have a good weekend.”

“You too.” She walked out, passing Phil on the way, and giving a brief hello before leaving.

Dan smiled again when he saw Phil. “Hey there.”

“Hey. Who was that?” he asked, gesturing to where Hazel used to be.

“New maths teacher, Hazel Hayes. She seems pretty nice. I hope the kids don’t kill her too much.

“Ah,” he said. Phil moved closer, wrapping his arms around from behind Dan. “How was the rest of your day?”

Dan rolled his eyes at the hug, but leaned his head against Phil’s anyway. “Decent. Billie Smeck set his paper on fire by accident.”

“That’s exciting.”

“Yeah, considering he proceeded to slap it with his friend’s paper, making it catch too.” He felt Phil’s chest roll with laughter.

“Amazing,” he said. He unlatched himself so Dan could grab his bag. “Are we having dinner tonight?”

“Sure. I offered my place, and Tyler’s out until five for track. Wanna follow me back?” Dan asked, giving a wink.

“Dan, however could I refuse?” They both laughed as they left the room to head back to Dan’s.

 

It didn’t take long for them to be safely in the flat with a bowl of chips poured out, and a Planet Earth special playing on the TV. They lay on the couch, Phil laying between Dan’s legs with his head on his chest, and Dan running his fingers in his hair. It was peaceful with just the two of them.

Phil rolled over so he was facing Dan. Dan looked down, biting a chip. “Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” was the only response he got. He moved so his hand was rubbing Phil’s back, going under his shirt. Phil looked at him with a half lidded gaze.

“What?” he asked.

“You’re cute.” Phil slithered slightly up Dan’s body so their noses were touching.

“Really? ‘Cause I thought you were.” He pressed their foreheads together, feeling a smile creep onto his face.

“Absolutely. So cute, I could kiss you.”

“What are you waiting for, then?” With that, Dan closed the space between them, pressing his chapped lips to Phil’s soft ones. It was calm, and Dan’s hand continued it’s slow circles around Phil’s back. Every so often, his hand would drift a bit further up, or a bit lower than his waistband, making Phil giggle into the kiss.

Dan started running his hands up and down Phil’s sides, making the other squirm a bit in laughter. All at once, Dan’s fingers started dancing along his ribs, causing Phil to break from the kiss in hysterics.

“Dan!” he shrieked. Dan laughed along as he tickled in Phil’s armpits and stomach. “Ple-e-e-ease,” Phil said through laughs, and gasps of breath.

Dan’s attacks subsided, and he sat up. He had ended up on the floor, straddling Phil’s hips in an attempt to pin him. It had worked at the time, but now left them in an awkward position.

“Well,” Dan started. Phil’s breathing slowed, looking up at Dan and putting his hands on Dan’s hips. “Now who’s the bottom?” he joked. He leaned down so his hands were firmly planted on the sides of Phil’s head, and his face hung just above.

Phil chuckled, sliding his hands under Dan’s shirt, caressing the skin underneath. “I guess you’re a power bottom now.”

“Am I though?” Dan questioned, moving so he was unbuttoning Phil’s shirt with one hand.

“Considering you’re trying to take control, yes.” Dan’s shirt crept further up his torso.

The last button popped as the shirt was forgotten. “Trying?” His voice was gruff in Phil’s ear as he slid his hands along Phil’s now exposed chest. “I think I’ve succeeded, Philly.”

Dan pushed down, and started to kiss up his chest, giving a quick nip at the skin every so often, earning a groan. As he made his way to Phil’s neck, he latched on below his collar, licking ever so gently, and feeling Phil’s hands dig into his hips. When he let go, a circle of red had formed, giving Dan a smirk. He continued up his neck, finally reaching Phil’s lips. The other was just as eager to close the space, capturing Dan’s lips immediately.

Phil raked his hands up Dan’s back, trying to pull them closer. Dan complied, letting his body sink to meet Phil’s. In a swift movement, Phil had pushed them around so he was above Dan.

Dan looked up at him with half lidded eyes, his lips starting to swell from the abuse. “Phil, you twat.” Phil gave a deep laugh at the half hearted complaint before reclaiming him. He could feel Phil starting to grind against him slightly. His whole body was aching for Phil at this point. Craving his touch, his skin, his lips. Dan slid his hand down, keeping one in Phil’s hair, and started undoing Phil’s belt buckle.

Phil pulled away for a second, looking him in the eyes. “Are you sure?” he asked through heavy breaths.

Dan nodded. “Yes.”

That was all Phil needed. He started to undo Dan’s buckle as well, fumbling as fast as he could. They kicked off their pants, throwing them elsewhere in the room.

“Bedroom,” Dan stated. Phil nodded, trying to stand and get there as fast as he could, but was stopped by Dan’s mouth. They stood in front of the couch making out before Phil finally picked Dan up the way he had the first night they kissed at his flat.

They made their way down the hall, not even seeing where they were going. Right after getting in the door, Phil slammed Dan against the wall of his room, making Dan moan at the pressure. He played with the hem of Dan’s boxers, teasing them down slowly, much to Dan’s protests of “just do it already, Phil.”

Right as he was about to go through with it, a ring sounded from the living room. A ring that was unique to one person, so Dan could know when he called: Tyler.

“Are you kidding me?” Dan groaned, Phil making his way down Dan’s neck.

“Maybe it’s nothing,” Phil suggested.

Dan moaned at the new hickey he would be sporting around his collarbone. The phone kept ringing, taking Dan’s attention to it. “Phil. Phil, hang on. I need to-” He cut himself off as he saw the clock read 5:15. “Shit!” he cried. He dropped himself back to the floor, racing over to his phone.

Right before the last ring finished, he hit answer. “Tyler! I’m so sorry, I just saw the time!” he panted.

“It’s fine, Dan. I had to stay after anyway to help Coach.” Dan breathed a sigh of relief. “You okay? You sound winded.” Tyler said.

Dan’s face flushed, glancing over at Phil who was half naked, hugging him from behind now. “I’m good. Just had to find my phone, so…” he trailed off, trying not to sink back into Phil.

“Okay. Can you come grab me now though? They said they have to close the school at 5:30.”

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a few.” He hung up, leaving Dan to lean back into Phil. “Of all days he doesn’t go to Wen’s after practice.”

Phil kissed up the side of his neck. “I was really looking forward to seeing you top for once, too.” he teased.

Dan turned in his embrace, keeping their hip flush together. “Oh? So if Tyler hadn’t just cock blocked, you would’ve let me top?”

Phil chuckled. “Oh, most definitely. If you were feeling up to it.”

Dan gave him a chase kiss. “Let’s get our clothes on, and get Tyler, you tease.” He slipped out of the hug, and started gathering his articles. His pants had ended up across the room, and his shirt hung from a lamp.

 

Once they were both properly dressed, and calmed down enough, they left. Phil decided to come with Dan for the fun of it. When they arrived, it was almost 5:30, and Tyler was standing outside with his coat and hat on. He started walking to the car as soon as it was in view, and hopped in, throwing his bag to the seat beside him.

“Hey. Thanks for picking me up,” he said.

“No problem. If I’m gonna be your guardian, I’m gonna have to pick you up from things,” Dan said, driving off.

“Still, you could have made me hitch a ride. Hey Mr. Lester.”

“Hi Tyler. How was your day?” Phil asked with his usual, radiant smile.

“Pretty good. We got a new record for the hundred meter today. Sammy Miles ran it in 12.5 seconds.”

“Oh my god. What are they feeding that kid?” Dan asked in shock.

“Probably cheetah to make him fast,” Phil said.

 

Dan and Tyler laughed, continuing the conversation to talk about weekend plans. Phil was invited to dinner that consisted of Dan’s homemade stir fry, which he gladly accepted. The meal was put on as soon as they got back. Tyler sat at the bar, talking with the two as they made the stir fry together.

After they had all finished eating, Phil stayed the night, both hoping to finish what they started earlier. However, neither thought about the fact that teenager stay up far later than they did, and ended up falling asleep at midnight. They were too worried about Tyler hearing them, or even worse, walking in to find both his teachers (and his new father) screwing in the next room over.

 

Morning brought warmth, as they woke up in each others arms. Phil was the first to wake up, going to stretch, but finding most of his limbs being pressed down by a familiar weight. He couldn’t help but smile at how young Dan looked as he slept. Dan’s eyes fluttered open soon after, giving a tired smile to Phil.

They stayed in bed for another hour before getting up to make breakfast. Dan couldn’t think of a better morning he had the whole year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love Tyler: the professional cock block. He's doing his best, and Dan is sexually frustrated. I have plans for the future as well so... stay tuned.


	13. “We all self-conscious. I’m just the first to admit it.” – Kanye West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler was buried so deep in blankets that Dan could only see a tuft of brown sticking out from the top. Another cough shook the mass, sounding even worse than the last. “I’m fine, I just have a cough,” he tried to reason. Tyler took off the covers, revealing his shaking frame, and sweat coated skin. He swung his legs over the side, trying to take a few steps, but wobbling a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just got back from college visits so here's the next chapter! The obligatory sick chapter, but it's little Tyler who's down with it. This melted my heart to write, so I hope you like them being good dads.

It was Thursday morning when Dan woke up to find himself wrapped in Phil’s arms yet again. He had stayed the night after coming for dinner and games with him and Tyler. All he wanted to do was snuggle in closer, and fall back asleep, but his incessant alarm said otherwise. He rolled over to shut it off, earning a half awake groan from Phil, beside him. 

He looked through the notifications he had from the night. A few emails, a couple apps, and a text from Marissa. 

_ Can we meet for a check up? I also want to meet your boyfriend to evaluate. _

A panic washed over him. He had totally forgotten she had asked to meet Phil, even before they actually started to go out. He sat up, shaking Phil awake.

“Phil.” He shook him again. “Phil, get up.”

Phil turned so he could face Dan. He blinked his eyes open just enough to see Dan as he stuck the phone in front of his face, blinding him. “Ow. What is it?” He took the phone to adjust. “She wants to meet me? Didn’t you tell me about this a couple weeks ago?” he asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Yeah. I totally forgot, and now I don’t know how to respond,” Dan said. 

“Just tell her you’ll get back to her on when,” Phil said. He got up and slid on pants, proceeding to place his glasses on, and turn on the light. “Don’t you need to wake Tyler up?”

Dan checked the clock, nodding. “He’s got an alarm, but yeah. Maybe I’ll just tell her anytime is good?”

Phil shrugged. “That works. She could come down this weekend if she really wants.”

Dan got up from the bed and grabbed his own pants. “Fine. Hopefully she doesn’t see what a deviant you truly are,” he said, pulling Phil in by the waist, and placing a kiss on his lips. 

Phil shook his head with a chuckle as they walked out of the bedroom. “As if I’m the deviant. I’m going to get breakfast and coffee ready. Does he want eggs or cereal?”

“I’m in the mood for eggs, so just fry ‘em up,” Dan suggested. He went over to Tyler’s door, giving it a light rasp. “Hey, Tyler, it’s time to get up, bud.”

From inside, he heard a guttural cough that Dan could feel in his own chest. “I’ll be out in a minute,” Tyler said with a raspy voice, provided by another cough. 

Dan’s mind went wild with possibilities of what was wrong. What if he’d caught the flu? What if he wasn’t making sure Tyler got enough water, or sleep? “I’m coming in,” he said, opening the door. 

Tyler was buried so deep in blankets that Dan could only see a tuft of brown sticking out from the top. Another cough shook the mass, sounding even worse than the last. “I’m fine, I just have a cough,” he tried to reason. Tyler took off the covers, revealing his shaking frame, and sweat coated skin. He swung his legs over the side, trying to take a few steps, but wobbling a bit.

Dan was at his side in a second, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Tyler’s head rested on him, radiating heat through Dan’s shirt. “Tyler, you’re burning up. Let’s get you back to bed.” He walked the couple feet back to the bed before depositing the teen. Almost instantaneously, he curled up once more in the nearest blanket. 

Dan’s heart melted at the sight. He grabbed the other blankets, stacking them on top, and feeling Tyler’s forehead. Heat poured over Dan’s hand before it was even touching the skin. He bit his lip, and got up.

“Just go back to sleep. There’s no way you’re going to school today,” he said. “I’ll be back a bit late with soup and a thermometer.” He walked out, leaving the door ajar as he closed it.

In the kitchen, Phil was cooking up eggs and perked up at the sound of footsteps. “Is he taking a shower?” he asked.

Dan shook his head. “He’s got a fever and cough. Not only sounds like he’s hacking up a lung, but he feels worse than when I got sunstroke.”

Phil grimaced. “Oh, damn. Did you take his temperature yet?”

“No, I’m going to let him sleep a bit, then take it.”

Phil turned off the stove, placing the eggs on two plates, and giving one to Dan. “Are you not going in today?”

He sighed. “I don’t think I should. He’s pretty bad, and has barely been here a month. I figure it’s a 24 hour thing, and I’ll be back tomorrow.” He took a bite of the eggs, looking up at Phil.

“I guess. You should tell Marissa then to see if he’s got a usual thing,” Phil suggested.

“What?”

“You know, like getting sick once a year type thing.”

“Oh. I used to get that. I’d get super sick around February,” Dan said with a slight chuckle.

“I know. We spent a Valentine’s Day with you coughing, and refusing to take something for your throat.” Phil raised an eyebrow as he sipped his coffee.

Before Dan could respond, a soft call could be heard from down the hall. “Daaaad?’

Dan looked to Phil with wide eyes. “Did you hear ‘Dan’, or ‘Dad?’” he asked, feeling his heart race.

“I think he said ‘Dad’. Dan, he called you Dad.” Phil beamed at his boyfriend.

Dan turned back to where the hall met the kitchen “Y-yeah, Tyler?” he responded.

“Can you bring me chicken soup? Tomato is gross.” he asked. His voice was still raspy, and seemed like it would hurt to talk above a whisper.

Dan could feel tears brimming in his eyes. “Sure thing. Get some sleep first.”

“Okay.”

He turned back to Phil, wiping his eyes on his arm. “Who’d ever think that Daniel Howell would be crying because someone called him ‘Dad’.”

Phil walked over and pulled him into a hug. “Oh, Dan.”

He took a deep breath, burying his face into Phil’s neck. He could feel warm tears spreading over his cheeks, but wiped them away in the collar of the shirt. He heard Link padding into the room, wondering where his food was. Dan pulled away slowly, giving his eyes one last scrub before talking. “You should probably be heading out.”

Phil looked over at the clock, and nodded. “Yeah. Text me if anything happens though. I’ll come back around after school to see how you’re holding up,” he said. He walked over to gather his bag, and put on his shoes, giving Link a quick pat on the way.

Dan went to feed the dog, pecking a quick kiss as Phil left. “Link, do you know how to treat a sick teenager?” he asked as he dropped a scoop of food in the bowl. Link simply cocked his head, and waited until Dan closed the bin of food, to start eating. “Didn’t think so.” He sighed, walking over to the couch, and plopping down. 

He pulled his computer onto his lap, and opened up Google after emailing the school, telling them about the situation.

 

_ Flu symptoms _

 

There was a lot there, mostly what Tyler had, but much worse. His pulse rushed, but a breath calmed his nerves a bit.

 

_ How to take care of a sick child _

 

No, that was too generic. There was a lot of young children guides, so he replaced  _ child _ with  _ teenager _ . He clicked the WikiHow article, and scrolled through, not finding much to help besides feeding him “easy foods”. Dan’s ears perked up as he heard more coughing coming from Tyler’s room.

 

_ Why is my son coughing with a fever? _

 

A few results about asthma, growing a pit in Dan’s stomach. Tyler didn’t have asthma, but what if he had mono? That would mean he was kissing someone. The only people that he knew that had been out with mono in the past were Amanda, and Warren. Tyler didn’t even know them. What if it was a carrier person? Mono doesn’t always show symptoms if the person is a carrier. 

 

_ Does my son have mono? _

 

Dan’s blood pressure spiked when he read the results. Headache, fatigue, sore throat, fever. All things Tyler had when he saw him. 

 

_ Nearest hospital. _

 

Maybe it was too far, but he was freaking out. He recognized the hospital he used to go to as a kid, and checked to make sure it was open. Just in case. He took a moment to take a breath, and look away from the screen. His worries overflowed the sensible part of his brain, making him keep the tabs open as he picked up his phone. He tapped the messenger app, bringing up Phil’s.

 

_ Do you think he’s got mono? Or the flu? _ He sent.

A minute later, his phone buzzed.  _ No. He’s probably just got a cold he caught at school. Give him soup, and make sure his temp stays below 40 C. _

Phil was always the voice of reason.  _ Should I take him to the doctors? _

_ No. If you think he gets bad enough, yes.  _

_ Call your mom, ask her about it.  _

_ I’ve got class.  _

_ Good luck!  _  Phil sent all four in separate texts.

Dan sighed. He hadn’t told his mother about Tyler yet, even though it’d been almost a month since he started staying with him. He had told her about Phil and him because she had asked the last time she called. He figured he’d wait until Tyler woke up, and actually told him what was wrong, to call his mother. For now, he had soup to make.

 

It was around 8:30 when Tyler stumbled into the living room with a blanket draped around his shoulders. His eyes squinted at Dan sitting on the couch like he was trying to figure out what was going on at the moment.

“Hey, how you feeling?” Dan asked, looking up from his computer. 

In the same croak as earlier that morning, he said, “my head hurts, and it’s too cold.”

Dan closed the lid on his computer. “Why don’t you go try to sleep some more?”

Tyler shook his head like a stubborn toddler. “Hungry. Wanna watch TV.” 

Dan smiled. “Alright. Take a seat, and I’ll bring in the soup and a thermometer,” he said, getting up, and leading the teen to the couch. After making sure he was sitting, Dan went to get the bowl of soup, along with the thermometer he had found, and put next to it for easy access.

When he got back, he set the bowl in Tyler's lap, and stuck the thermometer in his mouth. He took a set next to him, flicking on the TV.

“What do you want to watch?” he asked. A beep brought his attention to the thermometer, checking what it said. “38 degrees. You’ve got a fever, bud.” Tyler groaned at the information, taking a slurp of the soup. “I’ll go grab some more blankets if you’re staying out here.”

Dan got up, going to Tyler’s room to grab his covers from his bed. When he got back, Tyler had turned on some anime that had been in Dan’s queue for awhile. He sat contently, reading the subtitles, and slurping his soup. Dan put the blankets at the end of the couch so when he lay down, they could be pulled up.

He was about to leave, when Tyler croaked up. “You’re not going to sit with me?” He sounded like his heart had just shattered by the mere thought of Dan not staying in the room.

“Oh. I guess I could stay. Where would you like me to sit?” He felt a bit awkward, but didn’t want to upset the sick boy.

“Where you were before,” Tyler said, patting the spot.

Dan smiled softly, and sat down. “Better?” he asked.

Tyler nodded, finishing the soup, and putting it on the coffee table. “Thanks,” he said. Dan’s heart grew, multiplying in size as Tyler sat back, leaning on his shoulder. 

It wasn’t long before Dan had pulled the covers over the teen that was fast asleep on a pillow in his lap. He could feel that Tyler’s head was still burning up, and made a mental note to give him some aspirin later. Phil had texted around 11:30, asking how everything was, to which Dan responded with a picture of Tyler, sleeping. 

He took the time to text Marissa, telling her that Tyler was sick, and that they could meet next week instead. She was nice, saying that she was proud Dan was putting his child before all else. The comment made him blush, not even realizing that’s what he was doing. It was almost comforting to know that he wasn’t just freaking out over the whole thing.

 

The day passed quickly as Dan took the time to catch up on his shows as Tyler rested. The teen would wake up at points, and Dan would ask how he was feeling, check his temperature, and give him medicine or water.

It had been a bit since Tyler had woken up when Dan felt him hiccuping. “You okay?” he asked, not expecting much beyond another hiccup and groan. It wasn’t until he heard him sniffle, did Dan look down at Tyler to find him trying to hold in a sob. “Tyler, what’s up? Are you in pain? Did something happen?”

Tyler shook his head, turning to look up at Dan. “I-I just-” another sob racked his body. He buried his face in Dan’s stomach, soaking the shirt.

Dan brushed some of Tyler’s hair away from his face, feeling his chest start to tighten up. He didn’t know what was the matter. Not even five minutes ago, he was perfectly fine, watching TV like nothing was wrong. Dan could feel his stomach heating up right where Tyler’s head was crushing it. Then it clicked.

“Tyler, let me take your temperature.” He grabbed the thermometer from the table beside him, and held it until he lifted his head. As the numbers climbed, Dan watched the fat tears rolling down Tyler’s cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumb, checking the thermometer when it beeped. His eyes widened at the number. “39.5. Jesus Christ, you’re burning up.”

“It hurts,” Tyler whimpered, breaking into another river of tears. Dan’s mind raced around everything he had read about earlier: call the doctor if it was over 40 degrees, don’t stress them, hydrate. Nothing helped in this situation. 

“It’s going to be okay. You’ll feel much better soon, don’t worry,” he said, pulling Tyler into  a hug. 

“A-are you going to s-send me back?” Tyler asked through the sobs. 

Dan was caught off guard. “What?”

“B-because you and Mr. Lester are dating.”

Dan’s heart broke at the sentence. “No, of course not. I would never send you back to the system, no matter who I was with.”

Tyler looked up, his lip quivering. “Really?”

“”Really. Tyler, you’re not going back there. We’re going to be a family, and if Phil is here, he’s here, and if not, then it’s just us. How’s that sound?” 

Nothing could have prepared Dan for the amount of heart wrenching experiences a child would bring. Tyler looked at him like he was the only joy in life, before more tears fell from his eyes, and he buried himself into Dan’s shoulder again. Dan just sat there, rubbing Tyler’s back, hoping the fever would go down enough so he could get some rest. 

The cries softened, and the hiccups lessened, as the teen wore himself out. He lay there in Dan’s arms, asleep, when Phil got home. He walked in, immediately growing a smile across his face. He pulled out his phone, snapping a picture to capture the tender moment he had stumbled upon. Dan sat with Tyler, curled up with his head in Dan’s lap, eye’s slightly puffy, and fast asleep. 

 

“How was your day?” Dan asked quietly, when Phil sat down.

“Good. PJ had brought you a coffee today, so I got 2 free coffees. How was yours?” 

“He was doing great until his fever spiked. He started sobbing, thinking I would ‘send him back’ because we’re dating. After I convinced him I wasn’t, he passed out. Feels like his head is cooling, so that’s good.” Dan felt Tyler’s forehead just for good measure.

“Poor kid. Probably had to go through a lot of rough stuff before he managed to get here.” Phil looked on with a sad look in his eyes. 

“Yeah. At least now, he’s got us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! I actually based Tyler having the break down off what happened when I got a fever last year and spiked to 103-104 in a few minutes, and proceeded to sob bcs i thought my parents were going to die, and they didn't love me. Fevers mess you up man. 
> 
> Also! 39.5 is about 103 in Fahrenheit. I'd assume they use Celsius to take temp as well (for some ungodly reason ???) but if not, let me know and I'll change it to Fahrenheit. 
> 
> Drop a kudos and comment if you enjoyed!!


	14. Yeah I'm sick. Sick of this SHIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as he was gone, Kim slapped her hand on the table, lowering her voice to a harsh whisper. “Oh my God. Do you know who that was?”  
> Dan was alarmed. “Evan Crawford?”  
> “I heard he’s going to ask a freshman to the winter formal this year,” she said. Alyssa nodded enthusiastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I actually tried putting this chapter up yesterday but AO3 wasn't even loading on my computer (and it was 1:30 in the morning). The reason it was so late was cause i went to see infinity war!! I won't spoil it but DAMN it's good! Go see it if you haven't yet.   
> I'm not going to be making the titles kanye quotes anymore due to the latest tweet that lost him over a million followers (Dan included). Now they're going to be whatever I can come up with.  
> Enjoy

In the morning, Dan took Tyler’s temperature again. It was a little above average, so he had him stay home from school. Dan still had to reluctantly go in for the Friday. He got breakfast and coffee that Phil had made, and left a note of where things were in case Tyler needed anything. 

The two got to school a bit earlier seeing as Dan had to make sure things were in order from the substitute. He walked into his classroom to find half his whiteboard covered in drawings. There were spaceships, and Pokemon, along with a few other creatures that could only be from the imagination.

“Who did this?” he asked, turning to Phil who was leaning in the door frame. 

“Looks like Pj’s style. He was subbing for a couple of your classes yesterday.”

Dan laughed, taking a picture, and sending it to Pj. “Let’s see what he says about it.”

They heard footsteps coming down the hall barely a minute after, and Pj bursting in. “You’re alive! I hope you like the drawings, they were to cheer you up when you got back,” he said.

“I wasn’t sick, but thank you.” Dan laughed. Phil came over and sat in his desk chair as they all chatted.

“Oh? Why were you out? Is everything okay?” Pj was growing concerned, looking him over to find a reason as to why he would miss a day.

“Everything’s fine. Tyler just had a fever, and I wanted to be home with him. He’s still sick, but he seems much better than before,” Dan assured him.

“Dan, why not send him a picture of it?” Phil suggested.

Dan shrugged, forwarding the picture to Tyler with a message saying  _ Look what Mr. Liguori drew while I was out _ . He got a thumbs up along with  _ Looks really cool! _ back. 

“He says it looks great,” he said, putting his phone back in his pocket.

“I’m glad he likes it. Maybe I’ll paint him something to feel better,” Pj said, looking into the distance.

“You don’t have to. It’s just a cold,” Dan tried to say.

“Non-sense. He’s practically my nephew now, and he deserves a heartfelt painting. I’ll give it to him when I come over tomorrow night.”

Dan was taken aback. “What? Since when are people coming over tomorrow night? Tyler’s sick.”

“Since now. I’m coming to check up on Tyler. Is that okay?”

“I guess?” Dan said, questioning his own answer. The bell rang, signalling Pj and Phil to wander back to their own classrooms.

 

The kids wandered in and took their seats, talking amungst themselves until Dan started class. A bunch of students were asking if he was sick, which he replied that he simply took a personal day off, not wanting to reveal anything more. He could hear people in the back saying something about him and Phil adopting a baby, but tuned out quickly. He didn’t need to hear gossip about his boyfriend and him. 

The day went just as planned, with no fires in the lab, and a study hall he was covering for at the end of the day. A couple girls sat with him in the study hall, and talked with him about what was happening.

“Did you hear about how Greg got caught in the bathroom with a joint yesterday?” One girl named Kim asked.

“I didn’t. I feel like you shouldn’t be telling me something like this,” he responded.

“He already got caught. He’s a major pothead though, so I don’t know how he wasn’t caught earlier,” another named Alyssa said.

Kim nodded. “Not only that, but I heard he’s just getting off with a warning because his mom is head of the PTA.”

“That doesn’t seem fair. I knew a kid back when I went here that got kicked out for having it off campus,” Dan said, looking up from his grading.

“That’s just not fair,” Alyssa said.

A student walked up to Dan, holding out his passbook, asking to go to the library. Dan paused the conversation long enough to sign it, releasing the boy.

As soon as he was gone, Kim slapped her hand on the table, lowering her voice to a harsh whisper. “Oh my God. Do you know who that was?”

Dan was alarmed. “Evan Crawford?”

“I heard he’s going to ask a freshman to the winter formal this year,” she said. Alyssa nodded enthusiastically. 

“Taylor said he was gonna ask a guy too,” Alyssa added.

Dan put down his pen, now fully involved in the conversation. “Did he say who?

“No, but he’s been asking about this kid named Tyler Maul.” Kim shrugged.

Dan’s eyes widened. “Tyler Maul? Brown hair, kinda short, Tyler Maul?” The two girls nodded. “Well shit.”

 

They chatted until the bell rang, freeing everyone for the weekend. The two girls said their goodbyes, and Dan made his way back to his classroom where Phil was waiting.

“How was study hall?” he asked Dan.

“Pretty good. Kim and Alyssa chatted with me the whole time. They told me some very interesting news.” Dan walked over to his desk, and started packing things up.

“And what might that be?”

“Evan Crawford is going to ask Tyler to the winter formal,” he said.

Phil’s jaw dropped. “No. Is it true?”

Dan shrugged. “No clue. Apparently he’s been asking around about him too. If he really is going to ask him, it better be good.”

Phil chuckled. “It can never be as good as when I asked you the first time.”

“Phil, you asked me while we were making out one day.” He gave him a humored look.

“See. Memorable.”

Dan laughed. “Not what I meant. I don’t want him making out with a boy he barely knows.” 

A light knock on the door interrupted them. “Who’s making out with someone they don’t know?” 

The two of them turned to fine Hazel standing at the door. “No one, don’t worry,” Dan said.

Hazel smiled. “That’s good. I was actually coming in to ask if you could lend me a hand with hanging something up in my room? I’m not tall enough,” she asked.

“Sure thing. Phil, if you want to head home that’s fine.”

Phil shrugged, picking up his bag. “Want me to check on Tyler on the way?”

“That’d be great. Just make sure he’s got everything. I need to run to the store after I leave, so I’ll be a bit,” Dan said. 

“Alright. Have fun putting stuff up, you tree.” Phil laughed as he gave Dan a peck before leaving.

Hazel led Dan back to her own classroom, pointing at the posters the students made, lying on he desks. He started putting tape on one, and simply reached up to place it above the board.

“Too damn tall,” Hazel said from behind him. 

Dan laughed, lowering his arm, and turning to her. “You’re the one who asked for help.”

“Yeah, well now I’m wishing I just grabbed a stool,” she said, handing him the next one. “Can I ask you something?”

“You already did, but sure,” He reached up, putting the poster on the wall.

“Are you and Phil a thing?”

Dan’s grip released, sending the paper tumbling to the ground. “What?” he asked, turning around to face Hazel.

“Sorry, that was kind of personal,” she said, picking up the paper that Dan dropped.

He gave an awkward laugh. “No, it’s fine. I just wasn’t expecting that.” He took the poster once more, and stuck it to the wall before turning back to Hazel. “We’ve actually been together for a few weeks now.”

Hazel spoke as she pre-applied tape to the posters. “Wow. You guys seem super close for a few weeks of dating. Were you friends beforehand?”

“So many personal questions, I’d almost assume you were going to leak this info,” Dan teased.

Hazel whipped to face Dan, with her hands out in front of her. “No, no, no, I swear it’s purely interest.”

Dan laughed, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry, I know. I’m just pulling your leg.” Hazel relaxed at his demeanor. “We actually dated back in high school, but broke up when Phil went to uni. Now we’re back, and together again.” He grabbed the last poster, and stuck it next to the others before leaning back on one of the desks.

“Sounds like love.”

“Very much so. I swear, if we could get married right now, I would. No hesitation,” he said.

“That’s very forward of you,” she remarked, walking over to start gathering her things.

“It’s true though.”

 

They spent the rest of their time chatting about Hazel’s love life, and some of the cute teachers in the school. She brought up how a few female teachers had asked her if Dan was single, making the latter chuckle. She had told them he was in a relationship, and was overheard by some students, and now there was a bunch of them wondering who Dan’s girlfriend was.

Around three, the two said goodbye, and Dan went back to his classroom to pack up, and head to the store. He grabbed some ingredients for dinner, along with snack foods for the people apparently coming over on Saturday. On the way to the cashier, he picked up a pack of maltesers for Tyler, and himself.

When he got home, Tyler was laying on the couch wrapped up in his duvet with an empty bowl of soup next to him, and a lot of cough drop wrappers. He placed the bags in the kitchen, and walked over to where Tyler was curled up.

“Hey there. Did you forget we owned a trash can?” he asked, ruffling the teens hair as he passed by. He put his bag on the coffee table, and pulled out the maltesers, handing them to Tyler. 

He sat up, grabbing the sweets from Dan. “Thanks! And yeah, it was too far to reach.”

Dan chuckled. “You’re definitely sounding much better than this morning. Did Phil drop by?”

Tyler nodded with his cheeks full of chocolates. “He let Link out, and watched some Sherlock with me. I fell asleep, and by the time I woke up, he was gone.”

Dan sat at the foot of the couch, popping Maltesers. “Good. I asked him to come check on you, since I wouldn’t be home ‘till now,” he said. “By the way, Mr. Liguori is coming over tomorrow. He was so worried about your well being that Pj  _ insisted _ they come see how you are.”

Tyler laughed. “I don’t want to be a bother for getting sick. I’m glad he cares enough to check up on me though,” he said, petting Link who was laying on the floor next to him.

“He’s probably trying to rope you into some Mario Kart, or something. Don’t be lured by his kindness, that man is ruthless in game,” Dan said. 

“I’ll make sure to watch out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got all your comments about the temp thing and want you to know i had no intention of changing it to Fahrenheit unless that's what everyone said. I only asked cause Fahrenheit is based on the human body so... (and Celsius doesn't make sense to an american).  
> All temps are still gonna be in Celsius!


	15. Who's the best? PJ.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When is Mr. Liguori coming?” he asked.  
> “Uh, about ten minutes?” Dan answered. He was already walking back to the living room with Tyler behind him.  
> “And you’re just starting to clean?”  
> “It’s a problem. I know,” Dan huffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I know it's Sunday... I procrastinate okay. The chapter is here now though, have no fear. I was thinking of moving the upload day to saturday, but then, if i had time on a friday, I wouldn't upload it, and if i was busy i would be late. So, I've decided to leave it as is, and if I make it on friday, it's a miracle.  
> Enjoy!

Friday night passed without much excitement besides fresh tacos and IT. The next day hit them faster than either had suspected. It was ten minutes before PJ was going to show up when Dan finally started to pick up the room.

“Tyler, did you put your bag in your room?” he asked, popping his head into Tyler’s room with a stack of papers in his arms. 

Tyler looked up from his computer. “Yeah. Do you need help?”

“Nah, you’re still sick. Don’t worry about it,” Dan said. He left the doorway, walking to his own room and dropping the stack off. Tyler shuffled in after him, dragging his blanket that was draped over his shoulders.

“When is Mr. Liguori coming?” he asked.

“Uh, about ten minutes?” Dan answered. He was already walking back to the living room with Tyler behind him.

“And you’re just starting to clean?”

“It’s a problem. I know,” Dan huffed. “Just make sure the pillows are scattered over the floor.” He continued picking up cords and remotes, and dumping them into a basket under the TV. Tyler did as he was told, and picked up a few pillows that had found their way by the walls, and one that had wandered to sitting on top of a lamp. 

“Hasn’t he come over before? Like, aren’t you guys old friends?” Tyler asked, plopping down on the sofa with the pillows.

Dan stopped, and looked from his wirey hell of a basket. “Technically, yes. Although, it’s been quite a while, and it wasn’t this place.”

The doorbell rang, sending Link immediately to the door. Dan stood, grunting a bit at the effort, and kicked the basket out of view before going to the door. Tyler followed, staying behind a bit more than usual. Dan pushed passed Link, and opened the door to see PJ standing there with his wide smile awaiting them.

“Dan! It’s so good to see you!” he cried. “And you have a dog?” PJ knelt down, petting Link.

“PJ, it’s been like, a day.” Dan moved to the side to let him in more.

“I know, but it feels like so long.” He took the package he had under his arm and waved it. “I brought something for Tyler.” PJ stood up, giving Link one last pat before taking off his coat and scarf.

Tyler rounded the corner as Dan spoke. “He’s a bit sick still, so be careful.”

“Hey, Mr. Liguori,” Tyler said, a bit timidly.

PJ walked over, putting a hand on the teens shoulder. “Please, call me Uncle Peej.”

Tyler smiled, looking like his whole world was shifting. “Okay.”

PJ moved closer, and put the package in Tyler’s hands. “Here, open this. It’s something I whipped up for you the other day as a get well present.”

Tyler’s eyes gleamed, and he started tearing away at the colorful wrapping. Inside was a canvas with a galaxy as the background, but in the bottom corner, there was a tiny planet with a person and a rocket standing on it. “Whoa,” he said, staring at it in awe.

“It’s you as a tiny planet explorer.”

Dan crept over, looking at the piece over Tyler’s shoulder. “That’s so cool, PJ.”

“Thanks Mr.- uh, Uncle Peej,” Tyler said, looking up from the art. 

“Why don’t you hang it on the wall or something? It’d look nice above your bed,” Dan recommended. 

Tyler nodded. “That’s perfect. Do we have anything to hang stuff with?” 

“Yeah, I’ve got those small hooky things you nail into the wall. Remind me to look for them later.”

The trio moved to the living room where PJ suggested they play Mario Kart. Dan and Tyler took the bait, accepting the suggestion. As he won his fourth race in a row however, the two remembered what Dan had said earlier about him being a monster. 

“Have either of you seen The Room?” PJ asked.

“Oh no,” Dan said.

Tyler shook his head, and PJ continued.”Well, it’s a good thing I brought a flash drive with it downloaded. If you guys want to watch it, of course.”

Dan laughed. “Sure. Let’s show Tyler, The Room. He’ll get a kick out of it.”

PJ pumped his fist, and got up to plug the drive into the TV. While he was loading it up, Dan made some popcorn, and distributed it amungst them. 

The movie kept the three of them busy until Phil showed up around five with Chinese food for everyone. They paused to movie to stand around and eat in the kitchen.Tyler had popped onto the counter with a blanket still around him as he ate. 

“So, Phil,” PJ started, “I heard the English department is getting their whiteboards resurfaced?”

Phil swallowed his bite, nodding. “Yeah! I’m so happy about it, too. Now it might actually erase.”

“There’s still marker on there from Romeo and Juliet,” Tyler added.

PJ laughed. “Oh man. The art room just got it replaced last month, and it erases like a charm. We don’t really use it that much besides writing little notes, or doodles.

 

Everyone chatted a bit more before finishing up, and returning to the lounge. The movie was still paused with barely 20 minutes left, so they decided to just play it. Dan and Phil sat side by side with Dan’s legs draped over Phil’s. Tyler had opted to sit on the floor leaning against the couch so he could pet Link, and PJ snuggled himself into the chair.

As the credits rolled, Phil was the first to speak up.

“What the hell were you guys watching?”

The three broke out in laughter as PJ tried to respond. “The Room.”

Phill rolled his eyes. “Not that again. PJ you have been obsessed with this movie for  _ years _ .”

“I can’t help it! I need more,” PJ said. 

“It was so strange. I feel like I need an explanation,” Tyler said, looking up from the dog.

 

They discussed the movie, and talked a bit more before PJ got up to leave around 7:30. Tyler vanished to his room for a Skype call with Wen and Jack the moment PJ was gone. As soon as the door closed, Dan fell back into the couch, propping his feet up on the ottoman.

“I’m exhausted,” he said with a sigh.

Phil chuckled, and sat down next to him. “We could watch a movie.”

Dan sighed once more, throwing his arms onto the couch. “But we just watched one.”

“A good one. Maybe, preferably, in the bedroom? With the lights off?” Phil’s voice lowered as he suggested the options. 

Dan’s cheeks dusted pink, and his mouth felt a bit drier than before. “Sure. What do you want to watch?” 

The pair moved to Dan’s room with his laptop in hand, keeping in mind to close the door, blocking Link from entering. 

“I’m sorry bud. You just have a tendency to walk in a lot,” Dan said, crouched down, rubbing the dog’s ears. Link butt his head into his hand, making Dan’s heart explode. Even with his attempted persuasion, Link was left outside the door, kept out for his own protection.

Almost as soon as Dan was in the room, Phil had him pinned to the wall. Their mouths collided, falling into a familiar rhythm, as their bodies pressed against each other. Dan broke a part for a minute, looking at Phil, panting. 

“We should probably put something on so it at least seems like we’re watching something,” he said. 

Phil nodded, stealing another kiss before going over to the bed. He sat down, Dan plopping next to him. 

“What are we going to watch?” Dan asked as Phil scrolled through Netflix.

“I was thinking some Emoji Movie?” He turned to face Dan, wagging his eyebrows.

Dan rolled his eyes. “I guess. It’s better than nothing.”

 

The two lay back with the laptop resting on one leg each. They could hear Tyler letting Link out at one point, along with the shuffling of dragging a blanket around. Almost at the end of the movie when both Dan and Phil were starting to nod off (Phil having already fallen asleep on Dan’s shoulder), there was a crash followed by a shriek in the kitchen. 

It didn’t take long for them both to be awake, about to jump out of bed when they heard Tyler call out, “It’s fine! Don’t worry, I just knocked some stuff over.”

Dan let out a sigh of relief, still getting up to make sure nothing was broken. When he got in the room, he found Tyler crouched on the floor picking up plastic bowls from a sea of shattered glass. 

“Are you okay?” he asked.

Tyler’s head snapped up, panic spreading across his face. “It’s okay, I’m cleaning it up.”

Dan rushed over, sliding on a pair of slippers as he went. “Tyler, don’t touch the glass, you’ll get cut.” He picked up the last bowl and placed it on the counter, looking over the teenager’s hands.

“What?” 

“Phil, get the broom in the closet.”

“But I broke it. I can clean it up.” He went to take a step when Dan moved him back to where he was. 

“There’s glass everywhere and you’re barefoot. Let me at least get you shoes if you’re going to walk.” He gave Tyler’s shoulder’s a quick squeeze and went to get something for his feet. Phil had come back with the broom and pan, starting to sweep it up.

Once it was all swept and vacuumed, they stood back to take a look at the clean floor.

“There shouldn’t be anything left, but be careful if you see some more,” Phil said.

Tyler looked over at the two. “I’m sorry. I was going to make cereal but the bowl was caught, and when I got it out, the glass came with it.”

Dan’s eyes softened as he put a light hand on his shoulder. “Tyler, it’s fine, really. I’m just glad you’re not hurt. Both Phil and I are giant clutz’s too.”

Phil nodded. “I once took an entire cabinet door down with me when I was six.”

Tyler laughed a bit at that. “So, you’re not mad?”

“Hell no. We barely even use those glasses,” he said. “Why don’t I get a bowl down for your cereal.” He reached up and grabbed a bowl, placing it on the counter for Tyler. After Dan made sure he was fine, him and Phil went back to his room. 

They finished the movie, and tucked into bed, leaning against the bed frame with their laptops on their laps. Only around two in the morning, when they heard Tyler starting to get ready for bed, did they sleep themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Peej is so cute. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Don't worry, Tyler is going to feel better in the next chapters so don't worry about that.


	16. They grow up so fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday brought less excitement, beside Dan overhearing the same girls that told him about Evan Crawford talking about how he was going to ask the person after school Friday. His ears immediately perked up at that, keeping it in mind to tell Phil when he had a free period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's sunday... Happy mothers day. This is one tooth rotting sweet chapter tho so i think that makes up for it. I just had prom this weekend and anyone that says prom is lame is lying or is boring cause that was so much fun, and everyone looked so nice!! Enough of my rambles now.  
> Enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: banannascanwrite.tumblr.com

The days passed, blurring into each other as one big routine of going to school, coming home, go to bed, repeat. Nothing much happened with the three of them besides taco Tuesday that brought a great deal of excitement seeing as Tyler brought Wen and Jack over. They were doing a project for Phil’s class on remaking a scene from any book they'd read so far in the semester, but changing it slightly. The trio was turning Macbeth into a zombie apocalypse with Jack playing Lady Macbeth and Tyler as Macbeth.

 

Wednesday brought less excitement, beside Dan overhearing the same girls that told him about Evan Crawford talking about how he was going to ask the person after school Friday. His ears immediately perked up at that, keeping it in mind to tell Phil when he had a free period. 

That night, Dan knocked on Tyler's door, opening it when allowed. Tyler was sitting at his desk doing homework, turning around to look at Dan. 

“What's up?” he asked. 

Dan shuffled a bit awkwardly in the door before walking in more and closing it behind him. “I actually was going to talk to you about something.”

Tyler gave an almost nervous look. “You already tried to tell me the birds and the bees, so not much else is worse.” He shrugged. 

Dan sat on the bed, taking a deep breath. “Alright. If the situation was to come up. I think it would be a given to say that it's okay to date people. In case you thought there was a rule on it,” he said. 

Tyler looked at him in surprise. “What?”

“You know. I don't mind if you date people. It's healthy for a boy your age.” Dan could feel his face heating from embarrassment. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. 

Tyler gave an awkward laugh. “Thanks? Do you know if someone is going to ask me out? Like, I know you hear kids talking all the time.”

He shook his head. “No, that's not why,” he said, “just for future reference.” He stood up and went for the door. “I'm going to go.”

“Thanks for the awkward conversation, Dan.”

“Any time,” he said, and slipped out to text Phil everything that had happened.

 

Thursday flew by with quizzes from both Dan and Phil being passed out. When Friday finally arrived, the thought of Evan Crawford asking Tyler out had all but fled his mind. The day went by normally, Dan and Phil made breakfast together, and drove to school, wishing Tyler good luck before heading to their own rooms. It wasn’t until lunch did Dan remember.

Phil had joined him in his classroom along with Tyler, Wen, and Jack for their usual lunch time. Dan was replying to an email about a house tour for Tyler’s adoption when the subject came up.

“Winter Formal is next week. You guys going?” Wen asked. 

Dan looked up, Phil’s head perking in interest as well to the conversation.

Tyler shrugged. “I might just for fun, but I don’t want to go alone.”

“We could go as a group,” Jack suggested. 

“I’m good for going as a group. We could hang out after too,” Wen said.

Tyler looked over at Dan, who quickly had to pretend he hadn’t been listening. “Hey Dan?”

He lifted his head as if he had been focused on his computer and with Phil the whole time. “Hm?”

“Can we come back to the house after the Winter Formal next week to hang out?” he asked.

Dan smiled. “Sure. Are you guys going as a group?”

Jack nodded. “Yeah, it’s gonna be bros night.”

Phil chuckled. “Ah, I miss being excited for Winter Formal. Ours were always so fun.”

There was a knock on the door, and everyone turned to see a ginger sophomore enter the room. “Hi, sorry to intrude. Is Tyler in here by chance?”

Dan’s head spun at the sight. He gave Phil a sharp elbow in his ribs, gesturing to the kid.

“Hey Evan. What’s up?” Tyler said, running a hand through his hair. Dan looked back and forth between the two, ready to go mama bear on Evan.

Evan smiled nervously. “Can I talk to you outside for a minute?”

Tyler nodded, and got up, following him out of the classroom. Wen and Jack carefully went over to the door, pressing their ears to hear the conversation behind it. Dan was about to as well when he felt Phil put a hand on his arm. 

“Dan, let him be a kid.”

Dan pouted. “He’s asking him to the formal though. Don’t you want to know how he’s asking?”

Phil hesitated for a moment before letting his arm go, and following Dan to where the two boys were peeping. While he was proud of Tyler for actually getting a date to the formal that was actually someone he had been crushing on for a while, Dan felt like Evan was only going to corrupt his new son. Dan didn’t know the kind of person Evan was, only that he got good grades in bio, and always turned in his homework. He was a nice kid, always saying “thank you” when Dan handed papers out, and adding a “please” when he asked to go to the bathroom. That didn’t calm the nerves he had about the situation. He knew that kids didn’t always show their true selves in the classroom. Hell, he never did unless it was a study hall or they had free time.

On the other side of the door, they could all clearly hear Evan’s baritone voice talking to Tyler. “So, the winter formal is next week, and I was wondering if maybe you’d want to go with me?”

Dan could feel his heart jumping out of his chest at the question. Phil put a light arm around his waist, grounding him enough to hear the response. 

“Sure. I’d love to go with you.” His voice was excited, but calm enough to sound casual about it. “Are we going as friends, or…”

“I was actually hoping we could go as dates. If that’s okay with you."

Dan was about to punch through the concrete wall beside him. 

“That’d be perfect. Should I give you my number so we can plan it out?” Tyler asked.

“Awesome! Yeah, just put it in here, and I’ll text you later.” It was quiet for a second as Tyler put in his info, and passed the phone back to Evan. “I guess I’ll see you in study hall later?"

“Yeah. See you then.” After Tyler spoke, everyone rushed back to where they were before, acting like nothing had happened. Dan started talking about the kind of dog food he was planning on buying, while Jack and Wen continued with their chatter on the math homework.

When Tyler walked back in the room, all heads turned to look at him. Dan leaned into Phil a bit more as he spoke up. “So, what’d he want?”

A giddy smile erupted across Tyler’s face. “He asked me to the winter formal!” 

“Did you say yes?” Phil asked.

“Hell yeah!” Tyler cried.

Jack and Wen both gave him a high five. “That’s so sick dude!”

“I’m so happy for you.”

Dan took a deep breath, feeling his blood settle knowing how happy Tyler was to go out with the guy. Phil gave him a kiss on the top of his head, running a hand up his back.

“What color are you guy going with?” Phil asked, making Tyler look up at the two. His smile was infectious, making Dan’s heart swell.

“I hope he doesn’t mind a light blue. Otherwise we’ll just figure something else out,” he said.

“We could go shopping this weekend if you want,” Dan suggested.

“I told him we’d go together though.”

“He could meet you there. Phil and I will just wander the mall until you’re done.”

Tyler shrugged. “I’ll ask him.” His phone buzzed, bursting a laugh from his throat. “It’s him!” 

The three teenagers huddled around the phone, texting the other boy. Dan sighed. “Remember when we were like that?”

Phil chuckled. “I think we went to one formal, and then the rest we stayed in your bed playing video games with Chris and PJ.”

“I meant the excitement over a date.”

“Are you saying you don’t get excited for our dates?” Phil joked, earning a playful push from Dan.

“You know what I mean, you big nerd.”

 

School finally ended, releasing everyone for the weekend. Dan had started to gather up the papers that needed to be graded over the weekend when Phil sauntered in. 

“I just saw Tyler talking to that Evan kid,” he said as he entered. 

Dan looked up. “Oh? I heard from those girls at study hall that Tyler has been texting all day, and even got his phone taken in history.” His eyebrows rose, and his lips pursed.

“Brian the hot history teacher?” Phil mocked hurt.

“Yes, but that’s not the point. He’s a bad influence already.”

Phil let out a chuckle. “You sound like your mother. He really likes him, Dan. I think Evan could be good.”

“You’re right. I’m turning into my mother.” He turned back to his desk. “She always said you would turn to be a bad influence. She said you being older would take my innocence.” Dan laughed.

“Boy did she have that backwards,” Phil said, coming up to scoop Dan into a hug. Dan laughed, leaning into the embrace.

“We probably shouldn’t be so physical in school. Anyone could walk in,” Dan said, playfully.

At that moment, the door opened, causing both men to shoot apart. Tyler walked in, closing it behind him. He looked at them, confused. “I don’t want to know what was going on before I walked in.”

Dan’s face flushed. “Nothing was happening. I’m just putting my papers away. Are you ready to go?” Dan asked, shuffling said papers into his bag. 

Tyler nodded. “Yeah. I just gotta get my phone back from Mr. O’Neil.”

Dan looked over at Tyler with a suspicious look. “Were you texting in class?”

Tyler rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Yeah.”

After Dan packed up and locked the room, the three of them took a trip down to the history wing to visit Brian, the hot history teacher. Tyler picked up his phone, and Dan made him promise not to text in class before leaving.

 

The whole ride home, Tyler sat with his nose buried in his phone with his fingers dancing across the keyboard at top speeds. When they finally made it inside, Dan stopped Tyler from immediately turning on the TV for a minute. 

“Hey, so I talked with Marissa after lunch today. She was asking when she could come over for a check up,” Dan said. 

Tyler turned around, putting his phone in his pocket. His face was excited but a hint of anxiety stung in his eyes. “What day were you planning?”

“Well, she also wants to meet Phil. I was thinking maybe this weekend or after school during the week."

Tyler thought for a minute. “I was hoping to hang out with Wen and Jack this weekend. Also, I gotta get something for formal…”

Dan smiled softly. “How about Tuesday after school? I'll even make sure not to assign homework that day.”

Tyler smiled and gave a thumbs up. “That sounds great.” He started to head to the living room but stopped to turn to Dan again. “Also, what's for dinner?”

“It's barely even 3. Have a snack. Phil's coming over later with some stuff for quesadillas.”

 

The two sat in the living room watching tv and Dan being on his laptop until Phil showed up. Neither had realized how much time passed until Link started bounding for the door, already knowing who was behind it. Dan got up to greet him, finding him being pawed at for attention as he took off his shoes. 

Dan called Link back over, and greeted Phil with a quick kiss, taking the bags from his hands. They made their way to the kitchen where Dan lay out all the chicken and seasonings Phil had bought. 

“Perfect timing,” Dan said, “I was starting to wonder if you'd ditched us.”

Phil laughed. “The store took a bit longer than I expected. As I went to get the wraps, some guy slapped my back and told me to keep it up. I don't know what he meant but it was encouraging.”

“How do these things always happen to you, Phil?” Dan chuckled. 

“I'm a strange magnet.”

“That you are,” Dan said. He pulled Phil in by his belt loops, and gave him a gentle kiss. “How about we make some quesadillas, Magnet Man?”

They fried up the chicken and vegetables, taking turns sautéing as they went. At some point, one of them had turned on music which ended up with Phil dancing while stirring. He hip bumped Dan, almost sending the hot sauce flying, and the two of them in hysterics. 

Tyler walked in for some water when they were almost finished, and got roped into grating cheese to sprinkle on. He laughed as they dancing offbeat to the One Direction song that had come on.

 

By the time they had the table set, and food out, they were all worn out from making it. The three sat around the table laughing and talking about what the latest gossip was at school. Phil brought up Evan, and Tyler's face turned as red as the peppers he was eating. He laughed, embarrassed by how quickly he fired up around even mentioning the name of his crush.

Dan questioned how he had asked (even though he had been listening), and what he's planning on wearing for it. Tyler explained he was hoping for a light blue of sorts, but green would be good as well. The two teachers laughed, retelling their story from Winter Formal about how Dan accidentally spilled punch all over the table cloths, and pretended it didn't happen by getting PJ to show off his magic trick. He could pull the cloth right out from under everything without damage. It had gone off without a cinch, and they all stuffed the cloth in some random locker that was open. 

Tyler almost choked on his food from laughing at the story.

 

They finished up dinner, and made their way back to the living room for a Friday night movie. It was Dan’s turn to pick, so they watched a bootleg of IT that he had found online. Dan and Phil curled up next to each other with a blanket, while Tyler sat at the end with Link. 

By the time the movie was over, however, Link had consumed almost half the bowl of popcorn, and Tyler was nestled between both Dan, and Phil. 

“Scared?” Dan asked. 

Tyler shook his head. “No… just making sure you guys stay safe. Don't want either of you scared.”

“Mmhm. Thank you, Tyler. I definitely feel safe,” Phil said. 

After cleaning up the popcorn bowls, the two of them headed off to bed, leaving Tyler to his own means for the rest of the night. 

“I feel kind of bad. He was pretty scared,” Dan said as he changed into his sleeping pants. 

Phil took off his shirt, and placed his glasses on the side table. “Yeah. He was pretty good about it too. Didn't scream at the jump scares.”

Dan laughed. “No, but he jumped so hard at one point, the popcorn flew out of the bowl.” 

They climbed into bed after turning off the light. 

Phil chuckled. “That was kind of funny.”

Dan shuffled his way over to Phil under the sheets, burying his face in his chest. “I hope he doesn't have nightmares.”

Phil kissed the top of his head. “He's got Link. He’ll be okay.”

 

They fell asleep, entangled in each other's arms. Around three, they woke up to a faint tapping on the bed room door. Bleary eyed and groggy, Dan leaned up, jostling Phil vaguely awake. 

“Yeah?” Dan whispered into the darkness. 

Light poured in from the doorway. Tyler stood in his track sweat pants with a pillow in hand, and Link by his side. “Is-is it okay if I sleep on your floor?”

Dan rubbed his eyes, nodding. “Sure thing. Bad dream?”

Tyler closed the door, and quietly walked in. “I got freaked out in the dark when I woke up.”

Dan sat up, grabbing a blanket from Phil’s side of the bed, waking him up more. “Here, you can use this. If you need anything else I've got some more blankets in the chest at the end of the bed.” 

“Thanks.” Tyler placed the pillow right beside the bed, and laid down with the blanket wrapped around him. Link did his usual circle and plop on the corner of the bed, watching over Tyler. 

“Night.”

“Night.”

Dan lay back down, feeling Phils arms snake around his waist, and a kiss being planted at the base of his neck. He leaned into Phil’s warmth, drifting to sleep once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The winter formal is coming up soon! I've already got the next couple chapters written and the winter formal is super cute. Feel free to kudos and comment! Thanks for reading


	17. Shopping with your boyfriend? It's more likely than you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How did I not notice you picking this out?” he questioned.  
> “I don’t know. You were looking right at me as I put it on your arm,” Phil said, calming down from his laughter.  
> Dan spun around. “Well? How do I look?”  
> “The height of fashion. You look so bright and full of life.”  
> “Too bad I’m dead inside,” Dan said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm sorry I missed last week entirely, things have been getting nerve wracking with school cause of the end of the year and graduation. I've got the next chapter up now though, so no worries. This chapter is pretty domestic so hold onto your hearts for this wild ride.  
> Enjoy!  
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr as cuethecrickets

It was on Sunday that they took Tyler out suit shopping. The plan was to drop him in the mall to meet Evan by the fountain, and for Dan and Phil to go do whatever they felt like. Although he didn’t say it, Tyler made it clear he didn’t want his dad/teacher following him and his potential boyfriend around the mall.

Dan complied to hang out in the older people’s stores (whatever that meant) with Phil, and not do anything embarrassing. Dan could remember a time when he was a teenager, embarrassed by his own parents. 

He and Phil made their way into a store after making sure Tyler had found Evan just fine, and ushered them away as soon as he had eyes on the boy. As soon as they stepped into the store the two were already en route to the one thing they had in mind for this trip: a new board game. Along the way they found some risque calendars, and lewd joke books that stopped them.

“How would you feel if I put this up in the kitchen?” Dan asked, holding up a calendar of sexy men in kilts.

“Got a thing for those northerners, don’t you?” Phil laughed.

Dan’s face flushed as he laughed. “You bet.” He put the calendar down, picking up one with pin up girls all over it. “Even better. I’ll put this one in the bathroom.” The two started to crack up once more. 

They were interrupted by an older woman clearing her throat. “Excuse me, but you are being very inappropriate in front of my child,” she said sternly.

They both turned to look at her, trying not to laugh any more. “I’m sorry, ma’am,” Dan said, putting the calendar down. 

“You should be,” she said as she walked away, child in tow. 

Phil looked at Dan, bubbling with laughter. “See! I attract weird people!” Phil exclaimed quiet enough so she wouldn’t hear.

Dan couldn’t stop himself from laughing as well. “That lady does know there’s a section of this store that sells sex toys, right?”

 

They wandered to the back where the games were kept, still chucking over the experience just then. They found their game and went for the check out, planning where to go next. Along the way, Dan picked up an elephant calendar for Tyler, for Christmas.

Phil suggested the two grab lunch before heading to another store considering it was almost one in the afternoon. They stopped by a little deli in the mall and picked up a couple grinders to eat. The two sat at one of the tables around the floor for people to rest or eat if needed. 

“This is nice,” Phil said.

“The sandwich? I mean, yeah, they are pretty good.” Dan shrugged.

“No, this.” He gestured to the two of them. “Having a mini date, getting told off by an old lady in the store.”

Dan chuckled. “Aww, you sap. I like it too.” He slid his hand over Phil’s. 

Phil turned his hand so it was holding Dan’s “This is kind of random, but would you want to go to the winter formal with me?”

Dan smiled. “Phil, we’re teachers. We can’t go to the formal.”

“Ah, but that’s where you’re wrong.” He pointed a finger at Dan. “I was asked to chaperone the dance, and I don’t want to go alone.”

Dan thought for a moment. He went through a mental list of everything he would need, and the fact that Phil was asking him. “I guess.” He shrugged. “The only problem is that I don’t have a suit, and Tyler’s going to be there.”

“Worry not. Teachers don’t have to dress all fancy. We’re there to make sure no one does any drugs or has sex.” Phil took a bite of his grinder.

“That doesn’t change the fact that Tyler won’t want us going. We’ll embarrass him.”

“Dan, no one knows you’re his foster dad.”

Dan took a bite, nodding. “Alright. I’ll run it by him tonight.”

“Yay! See, I can ask you to formal in a normal way,” Phil said proudly.

“Over grinders at a mall?” Dan laughed. Phil nodded, earning an endearing smile from Dan. “What am I going to do with you.”   
  


 

The two finished up and headed to another shop to look around for a little bit. Dan had decided to try finding a new pair of jeans and a couple casual shirts. When he went to try them on, Phil had thrown in some wacky outfit choices to mix things up. 

Dan walked out of the changing room with regular black jeans and a hot pink t shirt that said ‘I don't hug’. As soon as he emerged, Phil burst into laughter, not even being able to look up at Dan’s face. 

“How did I not notice you picking this out?” he questioned. 

“I don’t know. You were looking right at me as I put it on your arm,” Phil said, calming down from his laughter.

Dan spun around. “Well? How do I look?”

“The height of fashion. You look so bright and full of life.”

“Too bad I’m dead inside,” Dan said.

Dan headed back into the dressing rooms to try on everything else they had picked out for him, coming out to show Phil between every outfit. More than a couple times did he come out with either a bright shirt with text, or a pair of patterned pants that made them both crack up. By the time the pile of clothes had been sorted through, they had decided on a nice black pair of jeans and casual shorts that had a pineapple on the front right pocket. Phil may or may not have slipped a black t-shirt with an avocado on the pocket into the pile as well.

 

Dan’s phone chimed as they left the store. “Tyler’s asking to meet by Carl’s Pizza, in five minutes,” he read. 

“Sure. He found a suit with Evan, I’m guessing?” Phil asked.

Dan typed on his phone for a second before it chimed again. “Yep. He said he’s eating with Evan right now.”

“Aww, they’re having a lunch date,” Phil cooed.

 

The two walked in the direction of the pizza shop, bantering about Tyler’s relationship status. They passed by a jewlery shop, and Phil ducked in, going straight for a beautiful necklace on display.

The necklace was a relatively simple gold chain necklace with a pendant. The pendent was adorned with diamonds, wrapping the gold and white together in a whirl, centered with smaller diamonds in a circle. The way it gleamed in the light made it seem magical, like it could take you anywhere just by touching it. 

“This is perfect,” Phil said, bending down to look at it closer. Dan nodded in agreement from his side.

A sales woman came over from behind the counter. She looked to be around his mother’s age, if not older judging by the grey wisps of hair that decorated her bun. “Ah yes, this is one of our newer pieces. The necklace was made in Italy, and brought here just a few weeks ago,” she said. 

“How much is it?” he asked.

“80 pounds.”

“That’s it?” Phil asked, his eyebrows practically meeting his hairline. 

“We’re having a winter sale. Originally it’s 120,” she said.

Dan put a hand on Phil’s back. “You should get it. I’m assuming you’re getting it for your mom?”

Phil nodded. “I think I’ll get it. For Christmas.”

The sales woman smiled at him. “I wish my son would get me something this nice for Christmas.” 

“Your son needs to step up his present game then. You deserve something nice just for being his mother.”

“Oh you’re too sweet,” she said while packaging it up into a nice box. “Just because you’re getting such a sweet gift for your mom, I’ll knock off 10 pounds from the price.”

“You don’t have to, I wouldn’t want you to get in trouble,” Phil tried to say.

“Nonsense. A young lad like you? It’s not everyday you can spend so much, and you’re spending it for your mother,” The woman fussed. She put the box on the counter between them and took the 70 pounds Phil handed her.

“Have a good day,” Phil said as he headed out.

“You too darling. I hope she likes it.” The woman waved at him.

Once the two of them got out of the store, Dan looked over at Phil who was blushing from the exchange.

“She was nice,” Dan said.

“Yeah. I feel bad if she gets in trouble for taking the price down even more. This looks expensive.”

“Phil?”

“Yeah?”

“She was the owner,” Dan said, trying not to crack up at the look Phil gave him.

“What?”

Dan chuckled. “Yeah. Her name tag said she was the owner. Also, her name was Marge. As in Marge’s Jewels?”

Phil turned to see the sign, giving a long “oooooh”.

 

They turned to go meet Tyler at the pizza place. As they got closer they could see him and Evan laughing at one of the tables near the entrance of the shop. They had a small plate in front of each of them with barely the remnants of pieces of pizza on them. When they started to approach the table, Tyler gave them a wave, earning one back. 

When they made it to the table, Evan stood, turning to greet them with a smooth smile, and his hand out to shake. “Hello Mr.- Howell?” His voice caught as he saw his teacher smiling back at him with his English teacher right behind. 

Dan took Evan’s hand with an almost evil smile. “Hello Mr. Crawford. It’s been too long.”

Tyler gave a nervous laugh and stood up. “Mr. Howell is my new dad." Tyler looked a bit panicked. "I hope that doesn’t change anything.”

Evan’s face paled slightly at the intensity of Dan’s handshake. “It’s perfectly fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“Evan, it’s good to see you,” Phil piped up, breaking the tension, and their handshake. 

“Mr. Lester. It’s good to see you too. Have you both been shopping?” Evan asked.

Dan held up his bag with a smile. “Yeah. I got some new clothes, and Phil got a present for his mom.”

Tyler gestured to the bag sitting on the chair beside them. “We got me a nice jacket and tie. I think it’s going to look really snazzy with my black trousers,” he said. 

“What colors did you choose?” Phil asked.

“We went with a pale blue ‘cause it’s winter and all.” Tyler grabbed the bag, pulling the tie out. The tie was an icey blue silk tie with no designs on it. It was simple, yet elegant at the same time.

“Oh, that’s very nice.” Dan took it from his hands, bringing it closer to Phil and him. “This is perfect for he Winter Formal. Good pick.”

“Do you guys want some more time to shop, or are we good to go?” Phil asked, giving the tie back to Tyler.

Evan and Tyler looked at each other and shrugged. “I should probably be getting home. It’s been a great time tho.” Evan said.

“Yeah, thanks for coming with me to pick out my stuff.” They gave each other a hug, and Evan made his way out to the exit.

 

The ride home was filled with Tyler talking about what he and Evan did, and little things that Evan said about certain outfits they picked out that made him laugh. The whole conversation, Dan couldn’t get the feeling of longing to be so young and carefree out of his head. At some point between Evan picking out a flamingo suit, and the two of them trying to fit in it together, Dan took Phil’s hand in his. He turned to see a warm smile spread on Phil’s face.

When they got back inside the apartment, Dan sent Tyler to go put on the full suit to show them what he looked like in it. He tucked the elephant calendar in his room while Tyler was busy, and met Phil in the living room. 

Tyler paraded into the room with his entire suit on. His jacket and pants were a smooth black, while the white of his shirt, and blue of his tie popped from the darkness. The blue made his eyes seem brighter as well, taking on a more sea foam than green.

“Tyler, you look amazing!” Phil said, a smile lighting up his face. 

“You’re going to be the most handsome guy there,” Dan added. He stepped over, getting a closer look at the ensemble. Everything was fit perfectly, and hung just right. Except for the tie. The knot looked like a small child had simply mimicked the steps without fully knowing how to.

“You’re tie looks a bit…” Dan tried to say. 

Tyler looked down at it, grimacing a bit. “Yeah. I never learned how to tie one before.”

“I’ll teach you then.” Dan took the tie from around Tyler’s neck and untied it. “First, you put it on with the little side higher, on your left.” He demonstrated on himself, making sure Tyler was watching. “Then, you take the big part, cross it over top the little, and fold it up through the center. After that comes the tricky part. Push the big one into the hole created when you crossed it, and pull.” He ended it by pulling the perfectly tied tie to full length, and fixing it to his neck.

“That looks complicated.” Tyler’s eyes were wide, the confusion evident.

Dan took it off, and undid it. “Here, put it on and I’ll give you the steps.”

Tyler did as he was told, and Dan repeated the process, stepping in when Tyler made an error. By the end, the tie sat comfortably around Tyler’s neck, properly tied. Phil clapped his hands as both Dan and Tyler looked at it with pride.

“Well done you two,” Phil said. “Dan’s always been the better one at doing that. My tie for school was always crooked, and he’d fix it as soon as he saw me.”

Dan chuckled. “You still have me do your tie if you can get away with it.”

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re still better at it.” Phil stuck his tongue out as Dan gave him a playful shove.

“Tyler, don’t be like Phil. Be a guy that can tie his own tie.” The three of them laughed.

“How about to repay for doing my ties, I make pad thai tonight?” Phil suggested.

Dan rubbed his chin, pretending to think for a second. “Hmm, very enticing. Throw in some Ribena and it’s a deal.”

“If you insist.”

“Perfect. Tyler go get changed, and we can watch the new My Hero Academia, while Phil cooks.” Tyler smiled, and rushed off to change back into his regular clothes.

“You’re evil Dan Howell,” Phil said, pressing their foreheads together.

“All in a day’s work, Phil.” He leaned closer, pressing their lips together for a quick kiss before starting to prepare dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week will be the winter formal!  
> Comment/kudos if you want! (it makes me happy)


	18. Three Handsome Guys Walk into a Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t you look handsome,” Dan said, patting the now straight tie.  
> Tyler blushed at the attention. “Thanks. Do you think Evan will like it?”  
> “Most definitely.” Dan nodded. He swiveled behind Tyler as Phil walked in the room. “Look at this handsome boy.”  
> Phil smiled at the two. “My two guys, looking sharp.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back and out of high school for good now.  
> Thank you all for your support the past few weeks. It's been really stressful with final projects and graduation. You have all been sending me such sweet messages and it means a lot to know that you guys care. I've also been facing some writers block, so your comments make me remember why I'm writing this, and giving me some motivation to write a bit more. I've got the rest planned out, it's just a matter of putting it into words.  
> Thank you again for baring through the hiatus, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

The days flew by for the three of them. Dan had labs and quizzes piled up to be graded, Phil took had assigned a project which was taking a toll on all the students, even Tyler. Said teenager was procrastinating the project until the night of, when he rushed around the flat trying to find materials to make a sufficient diorama of the sequence of events of To Kill a Mockingbird, while Phil sat on the couch drinking tea.

“Can’t you just tell me what happens after the court case?” Tyler whined, scouring under the TV for his book.

Phil looked up with a inquisitive look on his face. “Huh. You know? I could.” Tyler’s face lit up. “But, I won’t because you should have read it last week.” Tyler’s face fell, and he continued shuffling around until he brought his hand out of a basket with book in hand.

“Do I need to include the trial?” Tyler asked, sitting down in front of his diorama again.

“What? Tyler, that’s the most important part of the book,” he said in shock.

Tyler sighed, and got back to putting a mini court house in the box.

It took another two hours for him to finish the project. The whole time, Phil made small comments and suggestions about things to add, but never directly telling him what to do. Dan had come in from letting Link out, and sat beside Phil, with his laptop. He commended Tyler’s creation whenever he looked over, and even tried to help at one point, only to be told he was a “good crafter”, but “Tyler needed to do it himself”.

The final outcome was well made. He had all the parts he needed (with Phil’s suggestions on what to put), and a good design to follow the events. Tyler had made it a town style, where the beginning was at the entrance, and it spread into different events with little descriptions alongside.

“You’re going to get an A,” Dan said.

Tyler looked at Phil. “I can only hope so. This took me four hours to do.”

“And whose fault is that?” Phil raised a brow.

“Shut up… I’m going to bed.”

 

Friday was upon them, and with it, brought the winter formal. Tyler came out of his room with his suit put on nicely (wrinkle-free, thanks to Dan), and his tie slight askew. Dan and Phil both had their own button ups and ties tied perfectly. As soon as he was in sight of the teenager, Dan cooed, and walked up to him, fixing his tie.

“Don’t you look handsome,” Dan said, patting the now straight tie.

Tyler blushed at the attention. “Thanks. Do you think Evan will like it?”

“Most definitely.” Dan nodded. He swiveled behind Tyler as Phil walked in the room. “Look at this handsome boy.”

Phil smiled at the two. “My two guys, looking sharp.”

 

Tyler smiled from ear to ear as Dan gave him a small side hug as he walked by towards Phil. “So, are we all ready to go?” Dan asked.

Phil looked around, and nodded. “I think so. The dance starts in 20 minutes, so we should probably head out.’

“I’m ready. Just let me grab my phone,” Tyler said, running back to his room. He came back in, slipping it in his coat pocket as they all put on shoes.

 

They made it to the school, and met Evan by the entrance so he could pay for Tyler’s ticket. Dan and Phil slipped past the ticket desk, and wandered into the gym where the music was blaring. Some song with a heavy bass played on the speakers, and kids were already trickling in even though it was five minutes before the dance even started.

“How much you want to bet they’re going to play Beyonce?” Dan yelled over the music.

“I already know they’re going to, there’s no point in betting against it.,” Phil replied. They both laughed.

More students began flowing into the gym as the dance opened. Soon, the two of them had been pushed to opposite corners of the gym to make sure there wasn’t any funny business going on. Dan had wandered over to the punch area, and poured himself a glass, tipping it slightly to the student next to him. He recognized her as Lucy, from his period  4 chemistry class.

“Mr. Howell, I didn’t know you were coming to the dance,” she said. Her puffy blue dress made him remember these were high schoolers who had a vague idea of fancy clothes.

He took a sip of the punch before replying. “I was asked to chaperone. Gotta make sure you kids don’t go off and do drugs.”

Lucy laughed. “Don’t worry, those kids aren’t here. They’re probably in the park or something.”

Dan chuckled a bit. “Good to know. Go have fun Lucy.”

She smiled and gave a quick wave before walking back over to her group of giggling friends. Near them stood Tyler, with Evan close by his side. They were laughing at something, and talking very animatedly. He caught Tyler’s eye for a second, and got a wave in response from both boys. Neither came closer, and continued on with conversation.

Dan smiled, and turned to find Phil. Last he had seen of the man, he was having a nice conversation with the physics teacher. Dan wandered to where he suspected Phil to be, which was by the doorway, but just close enough in to enjoy the music while it not being too loud.

“Hey,” he said as he got close enough.

Phil’s face lit up at the sight of Dan. “Hey. How’s your chaperoning going?” he asked.

Dan smiled. “Just got better.” Phil gave him a little nudge with his shoulder with a soft chuckle. “I saw Tyler over there with Evan. He looked like he was having a good time.”

“Would you hurt Evan otherwise?”

“Absolutely. The kid would be getting a call home about detention next week if things went badly,” Dan half joked. They made their way towards the back of the gym, away from prying eyes. They stood leaning against the back wall, side by side.

“I heard there’s going to be a slow song,” Phil said.

“Did you request one?” Dan gave him an inquisitive look.

He shook his head. “Nope. Tyler told me about it while you were in the bathroom. He seemed excited about it.”

“I guess that means we’re obligated to dance as well.”

“That’s not how it works, Dan.” Phil smiled shyly.

“I think it is and,” Dan started to say when the DJ came on the microphone.

“What’s up my dudes, grab a partner, ‘cause it’s time for some slow dancing.” The song subtly changed from a heavy bass to a soft cello resonating through the gym. It was the same cello that had played at their first winter formal together. They had been two awkward teenagers stumbling about, trying to keep in time with the soft beat. At the time, Dan had been at least a couple inches shorter than Phil. He had put his arms around Phil’s neck, while hands rested on his hips as they tried any form of slow dance they could think of.

Phil looked at Dan with surprise. “Did you plan this?”

“Not at all. They probably play it every year,” Dan reasoned.

In a moment’s breath, they were both gravitating closer until their shoulders bumped. Dan looked over, the memory of their first dance making his face heat. Phil smiled up at him with such warmth, his heart melted. All the worries he had about students seeing them were thrown out the window as he saw Phil in the dim lighting with disco lights flitting across him.

“I love you,” he said quietly.

Phil’s face glowed pink. “I love you too.” A smile ran across both their faces as Phil rested his head on Dan’s shoulder. They didn’t need to dance to the song this time.   


 

The dance winded down around 9:30, and most people had gone to sit down in the cafeteria, or gone home. By the time the dance ended at 10, only half the people were still there. The students all filtered out save for Tyler and Evan. Dan and Phil stayed back to make sure everyone was out and had a ride home. They stood by the punch table, drinking the last bits of it, laughing about their now lack of hearing.

A couple other teachers had joined them, talking about the new smart boards they were getting, and how a kid had run a trombone slide into the whiteboard in the band room. They were chatting and laughing like they hadn’t just spent the past four hours in a sweaty room with high schoolers.

Tyler and Evan wandered over once all the kids had left, and parted the crowd of teachers. Dan put a hand on Tyler’s shoulder and excused himself and Phil. As they walked out, he leaned over to whisper a thanks to Tyler for getting them out.

They dropped Evan off at his house before heading home for good that night.

“So, how was it?” Phil asked.

Tyler’s face lit up. “It was awesome! They played some kind of sucky songs, but Evan was so nice. He’s a great dancer too. When the slow song came on it was kind of awkward ‘cause I kept stepping on his toes, but he’s so nice. He just kind of laughed it off, and took me step by step.”

Dan could feel his heart turning to mush. “That’s sweet of him.” He knew that Evan wouldn’t hurt Tyler on purpose, but that nagging feeling kept hitting him. The “what if”’s flew around his head like an endless cycle. What if he finds someone else? What if this is just a fling for Evan? What if he moves to america, leaving Tyler heartbroken in Manchester with half a law degree and-

“Dan?” His train of thought was cut off by Phil. They were in the driveway, and everything was quiet. He hadn’t remembered even turning onto the road yet.

“Yeah?” Dan responded.

Phil’s eyes were full of worry. “You okay? You were quiet most of the trip, and you look a bit pale.”

Dan ran a hand through his hair, and unbuckled. “What? Yeah, I’m just thinking.”

Phil didn’t look convinced but nodded anyway. “Okay. If you want to talk about it, I’m here for you. Tyler is as well if it’s something with him.”

He swallowed the lump in his throat, nodding. “Thanks, Phil.”

 

The two got out, and followed Tyler who was already halfway to the door. The rest of the night went on smoothly other than having found Link had torn apart the garbage to get to an old chicken breast at the bottom. All the worries Dan had had earlier vanished with the distraction of cleaning up the trash.

They all joked around while cleaning it up, and shoving foul smelling food in each other’s faces.

“Dan. Dan. Close your eyes,” Phil said through his laughing.

Dan knelt across from him with a handful of soggy paper towels. “If you’ve got yesterday’s spaghetti that fell, I’m throwing this at you.” He held up the paper towels.

Tyler watched, ready to run if things went awry.

Phil’s smile turned shit-eating. “Just close your eyes. It’s nothing bad, I promise.”

Dan looked over at Tyler, who could see behind Phil. “Is it the spaghetti?”

Tyler laughed. “Close your eyes and find out.”

“I hate you both,” Dan said, closing his eyes.”

Phil pulled his handful of spaghetti from behind his back, and dragged it across Dan’s bare arms. Dan let out a shriek, and jumped back, launching the soggy towels at both Phil and Tyler.

“You’re horrible!” he yelled.

Phil could barely respond through the laughter racking his body. Laughs escaped Dan as he wiped off his arm, soon becoming hysterical with Phil and Tyler. The three of them sat on the kitchen floor laughing until tears streamed down their faces.

It took another fifteen minutes before everything was cleaned, and all three of them were wiping tears from their eyes, and catching their breaths. Phil offered tea, getting a double “yes”.

 

Once they were all relaxed with a cup of tea, and standing around the kitchen, Dan looked at the clock.

“It’s almost 11:30. Shouldn’t you be in bed?” he asked Tyler.

Tyler gave him a sarcastic confused look. “It’s Saturday? And I usually stay up until two?”

“Ah, that makes sense. I thought we just had a gremlin rooting through the cabinets at one in the morning. Good to know it’s you.” Dan laughed.

Tyler looked sheepish, taking a sip of tea. “Nope, those are gremlins.”

They all chuckled, and carried on light conversation until the tea was drained, and exhaustion hit. Dan and Phil wished Tyler good night as he went to his room, leaving them to do the same.

The two sluggishly made their way to Dan’s room, and dove under the covers as soon as their dress clothes had been shucked. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan who was sitting up, opening his laptop.

“Dan, it’s time for bed. What are you doing?” Phil questioned, nuzzling his side.

Dan reached an arm out to rub Phil’s back briefly. “I’m emailing Marissa. I figured out the perfect Christmas present for Tyler.”

“Oh?”

“Adoption papers. I figured I need to get a few more checks, fill out a shit ton more paperwork, get you checked out, and boom. He’s my legal son,” He explained, getting more excited by the word.

Phil sat up next to him. “I mean, it might take a bit longer than two weeks for all this. I fully support you, and will help however you need, but the time frame is small.”

Dan ran a hand through his hair, and took a deep breath. “Shit. Christmas is in two weeks.” He paused for a moment. “Late Christmas gift? New years gift even?”

“New years might work.”

“Perfect. Let me just send her this email, then we can go to sleep.” He began typing away before he was done talking.

 

_Hey Marissa,_

_We still have yet to have the meeting with Phil, and now that Tyler isn’t sick, would next week be okay? We’re free after three everyday, but Tyler has art club on Wednesday._

_I was wondering about adoption, as well. I wanted to tell Tyler on Christmas, but I feel that’s too early to have all the paperwork, and logistics done by. How soon can it be official? If not by Christmas, then can it be done by his birthday? We can also discuss this at our next meeting if that would work better for you._

_Thank you,_

_Dan Howell_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and leave a comment/kudos if you liked it!


	19. A Totally Expected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan shot up as soon as he heard the doorbell ring, beating Link to the door. He opened the door to find Marissa waiting patiently on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I'm so sorry for not posting last week you guys. Summer may seem like it's got tons of time to write but work and grad parties are not in my favor. Please bear with me this summer. I'll keep updating it just may have a wonky schedule. I love you guys so much!  
> Enjoy!

_ Dear Dan, _

_ How does Thursday sound for the next meeting? I’m looking forward to meeting Phil, and getting to know him. He seems like a really nice guy from what you and Tyler have told me, but I just need to do a background check as routine. I’ll bring some paperwork over at the meeting to look over. _

_ Christmas is too early to have everything in and processed by, but you can definitely tell him about your plans. He would be ecstatic. His birthday may be a more practical date if you want to wait to show him the official papers and all. Make sure to have the latest stuff signed by Thursday so I can start you on the next step.  _

_ See you soon, _

_ Marissa Shuer _

_ P.s. Send pictures from Winter Formal _

 

Saturday morning rolled around with coffee and pancakes. Dan and Phil swayed to the radio on Dan’s phone as the pancakes cooked. They laughed and talked, flipping and filling the pan when needed. Tyler sauntered in when the batter was halfway done, and plopped himself onto a stool, laying his head in his arms on the counter. He laughed with the two of them, joking and talking about nothing, but feeling like it’s everything. 

Tyler didn’t know that Dan and Phil were dancing because of the email they got that morning. It was just the same they didn’t know Tyler was on a cloud as he smiled because of a late night conversation with Evan after the dance. It was a blissful ignorance that kept them all going about the morning living, in each others lives. 

Afternoon beckoned them with a bright sun through the window, and the smell of maple syrup being replaced with papers and pencil. 

Tyler had gone off to Wen’s house, leaving Dan and Phil to grade the papers that should have been graded Friday. Dan paced as he tried to make out a lab report by one student, having absolutely no luck. 

“I don't understand. Where is he getting a gene for bright colored feathers when this was about beans? Beans, Phil! Beans!” He cried. 

Phil looked up from the couch, trying not to laugh. “Are you sure it's not just a paper from last unit? Didn't you just do Darwin and the finches or something?” Phil suggested, trying to make some sense of the content. 

Dan looked to the top of the paper and saw the date set to November second, and sighed. “I hate this,” he said, flopping down on the sofa next to Phil. He picked up another paper and started to read it, marking whatever needed correcting. In the corner of each paper that go better than 90%, he doodled a little dinosaur that said “good job!”. 

Phil leaned over with a smile. “Did you run out of stickers again?”

“Yeah. The kids seem to like my drawings too, so it makes up for it.” He smiled at the doodle he was doing. It was a little T. rex holding out a tiny arm with a thumbs up. 

They worked for a bit longer when Dan started chatting again. “We should throw a Christmas party. We could even let Tyler invite some of his friends.” 

Phil brought his pen up to bite it. “That'd be fun. Are you thinking before or after Christmas?”

Dan thought for a second. “Before would be too hectic, so probably after.”

“I'm all for it. I can get some chips and dip, and we could put out little meat and cheese sticks. Maybe have some without cheese though,” Phil said, getting excited. 

“We could get champagne and put it in those fancy glasses. I think I have some my mum gave me for special occasion.” Dan had started writing things down on the side of a paper, not fully aware. “Shit. Do you think she needs this comer of her paper?”

Phil laughed, shaking his head. “Just tear it off and write that your dog bit it”

“Aww. Blaming it on poor Link?” At the sound of his name, Link looked up for a second before laying back down in front of the heater. 

The two went back to work, finishing up every paper before 5, and starting on dinner. 

“Did you just put the chicken skins in the pan?” Phil looked over, pausing his knife over the veggies.

 

Dan put down he cutting board, and looked over to the heating pan. “What- OH SHIT!” he exclaimed. He quickly grabbed the pan and dumped it onto a plate to the side. “Where’s the chicken then?” 

They both looked around, finding the chicken on a plate next to the stove. They looked at it for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. Dan put the chicken into the pan, keeping up casual conversation while they cooked. 

With the chicken and vegetables sauteed in the sauce, Dan turned off the heat, dishing out a couple plates for each of them. 

“Do you want to watch something, or just eat at the table?” Phil asked. 

Dan thought for a moment. “Let’s go watch something. There’s a new Game of Thrones to watch.”

Phil smiled, grabbing his plate. “I need to see the dragons,” he said, walking into the living room. 

 

The night went on smoothly, them finishing their episode, and Dan getting on the phone with his mother for a little bit before they headed off to bed. 

Sunday flew by with a blur of picking up Tyler, and driving around to buy groceries and materials for Tyler’s project. He was making a slingshot for his mid year exam in physics, and neither Dan or Phil knew quite how he was doing it. 

By the time the week started, it felt like a blink of an eye before Thursday came around. Phil made sure he was there, and dressed nicely seeing as he had spent most of the week in his own flat.  He brought over some past records and paperwork for Marissa in case she wanted to give a thorough check on him. 

The two of them sat nervously in the living room while they waited. Tyler went off to his room to work on his slingshot before Marissa got there. He had been working on it all week, seeing as it was due before break started in a week and a half.

 

Dan shot up as soon as he heard the doorbell ring, beating Link to the door. He opened the door to find Marissa waiting patiently on the other side. 

“Hey, Marissa. Please, come in,” he said, moving so she could pass.

“Hey, Dan. How’s it going? Last we talked you were neck deep in grading before the quarter ends.” She walked in, putting her coat in Dan’s waiting hand. 

Dan gave a small laugh as they went into the living room. “Yeah, I’m still trying to finish all that. This is a nice break from it.”

As they walked in, Phil stood, holding out his hand to greet Marissa. “Hi. I’m Phil Lester, uh, Dan’s boyfriend.”

Dan couldn’t help but blush a little at the label. They had never really discussed it, but it was obvious they were dating, it was just that neither of them had introduced themselves as such.

“Phil, nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you from Dan,” Marissa said with a smile.

“Hopefully only good things,” Phil joked. “Would you like something to eat? We have some cheese and crackers.”

Marissa shook her head. “I’m all set. Thanks though. I actually wanted to check in with Tyler before we start?”

Dan nodded. “Sure. He’s just down the hall, first door on the right.” He pointed down the hallway as he gave directions. “He’s working on his physics project so be careful of projectile stuffed animals.”

Marissa chuckled, and went to find Tyler.

 

The rest of the visit was spent in the living room looking over different paperwork, and deadlines for Dan. Phil was asked a few simple questions, and signed a contract about letting the company look into his records. Everything went by smoothly for all of them, and Marissa left not too soon after dinner, having stayed to see the dynamic of them all.

Tyler said goodbye, and went off to his room, while Dan and Phil led her out.

“I think you’re in good shape, Dan. We may be able to push the adoption sooner, but I wouldn’t count on Christmas. So unless you commit a crime within the next few weeks, I don’t see why he won’t stay for good.” Marissa put a hand on Dan’s arm, smiling.

Dan’s chest filled with excitement. “Really? That’s amazing! Thank you so much.”

She smiled, nodding, and turned to leave. “I’ll keep in touch about updates.” She made it out to her car, and Dan closed the door, turning to Phil with a face splitting smile.

“Phil! We did it!” he cried, trying not to be too loud so Tyler couldn’t hear. 

“Dan, I’m so proud of you. You’re going to be a great dad,” Phil said, hugging him tightly.

They heard a thud from down the hall, followed by, “nothing’s broken! Don’t worry!”

They both laughed, already getting used to the addition to the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter has some Holiday cheer!


	20. Put on your church clothes cause it's Christmas time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eventful Christmas Eve for the family of three. They visit Phil's house and Tyler is going to end up a spoiled little child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Updates are going to be a bit more sparatic during the summer what with work and being a sad mess. Also I had ctcon this weekend so that didn't help much. Anyone else going to see Dan and Phil? I'm so pumped for thursday night, and my creative juices are flowing from it. This chapter is mostly just at Phil's house, and being 8 pages long in my docs, I think Dan's house will be another chapter. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr as cuethecrickets

A couple weeks passed, and Christmas was finally closer than the horizon. While Dan and Phil were trying to finish their grading the day before Christmas Eve, Tyler was off with Evan at the Santa’s Village in the town center. There had been a light dusting of snow earlier that day, so Dan made sure Tyler was wearing a hat and a proper jacket so he wouldn’t get too chilly. On the way out he had also shoved a pair of wool gloves in his pocket “just in case”.

After Tyler had gone, the two of them set out to wrap the last of his presents, and finally finish up grading the exams from the week leading up to break. 

The fireplace was lit, giving the whole flat a warm, home feeling. Dan and Phil sat on the floor, using the coffee table as a desk, just so the fire could reach them. Fading sunlight drifted in through the window, making the steam from their tea shimmer above the liquid. It was a pleasant quiet in the flat, and around the area. The only sounds to be heard were the radiator going down the hall, and the sound of Link’s breathing from across the room.

Once the sun had set completely, and the papers had been put away, ready to be handed back, they turned on the tv. The two of them curled up together, under the softest blanket, with fresh cups of tea, and started Avatar: The Last Airbender from the start. By the time they were on episode 4, Dan could feel his eyes drooping, and his head falling to Phil’s shoulder. 

Dan woke up slowly to the sound of the door opening and closing, and Link trotting to see who their visitor was. He heard a quiet, “I’m home,” and some more muffled talking from the entryway. The TV had turned off automatically, so he could barely see the silhouette of two people standing in the doorway of the living room. 

“My dad’s asleep, but I don’t think he’d mind if you stayed for some ice cream,” Tyler said. The two figures moved to the kitchen Dan guessed, judging by the light being turned on.

Dan lifted his head slightly from Phil’s shoulder, looking to see his head back and fast asleep. Had Tyler called him Dad? Did he do that often to his friends? Dan could only hope Tyler would feel comfortable calling him that to his face. He knew it would take time. 

He could hear them laughing in the kitchen, trying to keep quiet, yet failing. 

“Evan, don’t touch my whipped cream with those filthy hands,” Tyler said with a laugh.

“Well maybe you should have given me more. I’ve got none.”

“It’s falling out of the mug. Don’t lie to me.”

Dan smiled, remembering similar conversations with Phil. When they were younger, Dan would always steal the whipped cream from Phil’s ice cream, regardless of how much he had. Phil would get huffed up about it, until Dan would give him a bite of his ice cream to even it out. 

Dan felt Phil stir next to him. He looked over to see Phil’s half open eyes staring at him. 

“Tyler’s home,” Dan whispered.

Phil smiled. “I can hear that. Did we say Evan could come over after?”

Dan shook his head with a soft smile. “No, but it’s not a big deal. Link’s making sure there’s no funny business going on anyways.”

Phil laughed quietly as they heard more laughter and teasing from the kitchen. “They sound just like us when we were younger,” he said, bringing up a hand to hold Dan’s cheek.

Dan leaned into the touch, sighing softly. “I was just thinking about that. Remember when we snuck out, and got a pint of ice cream at two in the morning one summer?”

“That was probably the worst tasting ice cream I’ve had.” Phil scrunched up his nose.

“True. Who thought coconut and berry would taste good together?” They both chuckled.

“Man, tomorrow is Christmas Eve? Time flies,” Phil said wistfully.

Dan nodded, sitting up more. “Yeah. If you told 16 year old us that this is where we’d be in 11 years, I wouldn’t have believed it.”

“Me neither.”

They both paused for a moment, long enough to hear a small giggle and murmured words from the kitchen. “Maybe we should check on them?” Phil asked. 

Dan nodded. “Probably. You head to bed, I’ll go make sure they’re not being inappropriate.” They both got up, and when their separate ways at the hallway. 

He got to the kitchen to find Tyler sitting up on the counter with a whipped cream can held above his hand, and Evan standing between his legs, reaching for the can. 

Dan cleared his throat, causing both boys to look at him. Evan immediately repelled to the opposite side of the kitchen when he saw his teacher in the doorway. Link happily trotted up to Dan who gave him a quick pet before looking back to the teenagers.

“Hey, Dan,” Tyler said, trying to be nonchalant. 

“Hey, we were just heading to bed, wanted to make sure you guys were all right. Evan, do you want to stay the night? We’ve got some extra blankets for the couch if you need.” Dan knew what would happen if he left a sleeping place open to interpretation. 

Evan’s face was bright red. “It’s okay Mr. Howell. My mom and I actually have a Christmas Eve breakfast tomorrow morning. Thank you though.”

Dan nodded. “All right, well, I assume she’s picking you up?” Evan nodded. “Cool. I trust you guys not to do anything while I’m asleep down the hall. If you need anything, just shout.”

Both Tyler and Evan’s faces glowed red at his parting words. He said good night and went on his way back to his room, satisfied with himself.

  
  


Christmas Eve morning came soon enough for the three of them. To everyone’s surprise, Dan was the first to wake up and start making some pancakes with a little christmas pep in his mixing. He danced around the kitchen humming Christmas tunes, and trying not to trip over Link who was trotting around with the good atmosphere. The sun shone through the windows, glistening on some light snow that had fallen during the night. 

He poured a puddle of batter into the pan just as Tyler stumbled into the room, rubbing his eyes.

“Morning, Tyler.” Dan greeted him with a smile.

“Morning. You’re up super early,” Tyler grumbled. He took a seat at the bar, lifting a towel to find a few pancakes stacked on a plate. 

Dan chuckled a bit, checking the bottom of the one on the stove. “I woke up around 7:30 and couldn’t fall back asleep. I decided to make some breakfast in the meantime.”

Tyler nodded. “Sounds like a good idea to me.”

The two stayed in relative silence besides humming and the sound of the spatula on the pan. Tyler pulled out his phone for a bit before Phil came in clad in flannel and a hoodie. Him and Dan’s outfits contrasted from Phil’s brighter colored blue and red to Dan’s grey and black. 

“Merry Christmas Eve, family,” Phil said with cheer as he saw the two in the kitchen. 

“Merry Christmas Eve,” Dan said, giving him a quick kiss. “You’re slacking on the holidays.”

Phil chuckled, giving Tyler’s head a gentle rub. “I know, I know. Thank god you’re here to pick up my slack.”

Dan flipped a hot pancake onto the growing pile in front of Tyler. “So, we have so many options for what to do today. We could stay in and hang out, we could go visit one of our parents houses, or split it in half,” Dan said, leaning on the counter.

Tyler picked up his head, putting it in his hand. “I don’t know.”

“My mom said we were welcome to come at any time today or tomorrow, so long as we tell her first,” Phil mentioned.

“Same here.” Dan scraped the last of the batter onto the pan.

“Uh,” Tyler started. “What if we went half and half? Go to Phil’s for lunch and Dan’s for dinner?”

Dan put the bowl in the sink, giving it a rinse before turning back to Tyler, and Phil. “That could work. We’d need to time things accordingly. Also, going to my parent’s last would be good ‘cause my mom really wants to meet Tyler.”

Tyler smiled, burying his face in his hands.

“Aww you made him embarrassed,” Phil said. He pulled at Tyler’s cheek when he dropped his hands to show rosey cheeks.

“What time were we thinking for going?” Dan asked, feeling his heart swell at the two’s antics.

Phil pulled away from poking at Tyler to look at a clock. “We could leave around eleven? They’re only about 30 minutes out, and we could head to your parent’s around three or four,”Phil suggested.

“Sounds like a plan,” Dan said. He turned off the stove and flipped the pancake onto the pile. “For now though, we eat.”

“Hell yeah! Christmas pancakes!” Tyler cheered as they all made their way to the table. Tyler’s phone dinged, and a smile bloomed on his face as he read it and responded.

“Is that Evan?” Dan asked with a smirk.

The teens face grew bright red. “Wha- I- maybe…”

“Aww that’s cute. Is he wishing you a merry Christmas?” Phil poked, putting the plates out. 

Tyler nodded. “Yeah. He’s going to his grandma’s for the day, so he won’t be able to talk much.”

Dan smiled, sitting at the head of table, forming a triangle with the other two. “Tell him we say merry Christmas back, and remind him there’s a lab report due the friday after we get back.”

“I will.” Tyler typed away on his phone before putting it down in favor of the fresh pancakes stacked in front of him.   
  


 

They left for Phil’s parent’s around eleven after getting dressed in button ups and slacks. Tyler packed his charger and DS for the ride there and back, figuring he wouldn’t have much time in between. They grabbed all the presents they needed for both houses, and packed the car, bringing Link in the back with Tyler. 

It took a bit longer than they had anticipated to make it to Phil’s parents, but in a little under an hour they were pulling up to the small house with a few cars already parked in front of it. The three got out, and gathered the box of presents for the people inside. Dan stopped Tyler before knocking to comb down his hair with his fingers. As per usual, Tyler tried batting his hand away, claiming it was his look. 

Phil’s mom opened the door with a bright smile. She let them in, immediately taking her son into her arms.

“Hi mom!” Phil greeted with enthusiasm.

“Oh, I’m so glad you all could make it today! We’ve almost everyone coming today as well, so it’s going to be a full house,” she said excitedly. Her gaze shifted to Tyler who was shuffling a bit awkwardly, keeping close to Dan’s side with Link’s leash in his hand. “You must be Tyler. I’ve been so excited to meet you,” she said. Her voice grew a bit calmer, sensing his unease about the new atmosphere.

“Hello. It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Lester,” he said, giving a small wave with his free hand.

“Please, you can call me Gram.” She pulled him into a warm hug. “Let’s get you all out of those coats and next to the fire then. It’s a bit nippy out there,” she said once they separated.

They all handed their coats over to Phil’s brother Martin who had popped in at the sound, and exchanged hugs as well.

“Dan, I don’t believe I’ve given you a hug yet. Come here you.” Mrs. Lester said, pulling him into a big hug. When they parted she said, “how have you been dear? Phil told me you’re working at your old school as well?” 

Dan nodded. “Yep. I’m a science teacher actually.”

“That’s wonderful. I know you boys always liked the teachers there. I’m glad you’re giving back.” She led them into the sitting room where a few other cousins and family were seated.

 

Everyone got up to say hello, and i ntroduce themselves to Tyler. Most of them were older in their fifties, but there were a couple that were Dan and Phil’s age. Towards the end of the introductions, there was a loud thudding from the stairs, and a group of younger kids scampered down. 

Dan put a comforting arm over Tyler’s shoulders and nonchalantly leaned down to his ear. “Those are Phil’s cousin’s kids from what I remember. They’re probably around your age if you want to see about playing with them.” 

The group streamed into the sitting area. The smallest of the bunch went straight for Link, who was off leash, and sitting by Phil’s grandfather. The rest of them gave hugs to Phil, and started eating the appetizers on the table.

“Have you guys met Tyler yet?” Phil asked, putting a hand on Tyler’s back. 

“Nah, not yet,” one of the boys said. “My name’s Chris, I’m Phil’s cousin.”

“I’m Ella, and this is my sister, Hannah. Do you wanna come play Mario Kart with us?” Ella asked. She was nicely dressed along with her sister, which was a stark contrast to Chris’s hoodie and jeans.

Tyler looked up at Dan who nodded encouragingly. “Uh, sure.” He shrugged. He followed them upstairs after everyone got a plate of crackers and chips. 

 

 

While Tyler ran off to play with the other kids, Dan and Phil sat and socialized with the adults, and the other younger adults that they knew as kids. 

“So, did you guys just recently get back together?” one of Phil’s cousins, Henry, asked.

Phil nodded, giving Dan a quick look. “Yeah. We actually started working at the high school, so it didn’t take long to find each other. We started dating probably around October?”

Dan thought for a moment. “It must have been October.”

“Two months, huh?” Henry raised his brows.

“It’s technically almost 4 years if you count their high school days,” another person chimed in. 

“Damn. I wish I could land one like that. I’ve barely been able to keep a girl for longer than six months,” another cousin laughed.

“Maybe you should try men, Derek,” Dan winked, earning a round of laughs from everyone.

“So is the kid yours Phil?” one of their family friends, Nicole, questioned.

Phil turned to her. “Actually, Tyler is Dan’s foster son.”   


“Whoa, that’s super cool. Are you adopting or just fostering?”

Dan sat forward a bit more at the talk of his son. He lowered his voice just in case Tyler could hear. “I’m trying to finish the adoption before his birthday actually.”

Nicole smiled, trying to keep her excitement quiet. “Aww that’s real cute! I hope it all works out for you.”

“Thanks. The way it’s looking now, it doesn’t seem like there’s going to be much more left.”

 

Phil’s mom called everyone for lunch soon after their conversation broke into the finer details of what he has left for the adoption. The prominent sound of thudding made its way to the dining table, and the kids all took their appropriate seats, letting Tyler sit next to Dan. 

Lunch consisted of a roast ham, potatoes, vegetables, and much more to stuff them until dinner. Everyone chatted as they ate, catching up with relatives, and talking about what’s new in the world.

“Phil, I heard your friend Anthony is coming to England in the spring,” Phil’s mom mentioned.

Phil looked up from his conversation with his uncle. “What? I hadn’t heard about that. Are you sure?”

She nodded. “Yeah, I saw it on one of the videos he posted a couple days ago. He’s coming for a little vacation. You should offer to let him stay. We have a spare room here if he needs.”

Phil’s aunt piped up, “is he that American lad on the internet?”

“Yeah. He used to be on the channel Smosh,” Phil said casually. 

This peaked the kid’s attention.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. You know Anthony Padilla?” Ella asked, putting down her fork.

Phil nodded. “Yeah. We met when I went over for uni. We’ve kept in touch these past few months but he never told me he was coming here in the spring.”

“Wait a second,” Dan interjected. “You’re telling me, the Anthony you’ve been talking to has been  _ the  _ Anthony Padilla?”

“Yeah, I don’t know why everyone’s freaking out. I mean sure he’s a big youtuber, but he’s a regular guy.”

Ella shrugged. “Fair point. Just make sure you call me when he shows up.”

Phil chuckled. “I’ll make sure to do that.”

 

Lunch took about an hour or so to finish, leaving everyone sitting on couches or on the floor resting, and gearing up for presents. Dan and Phil sat on the love seat with people on either armrest, and Tyler at their feet with Link’s head in his lap. 

“Aww what a cute family. Let me get a picture of this.” Phil’s mom held up her phone, snapping a quick picture of the five of them.

“Who’s ready for some presents?” Phil’s father asked, holding up a couple.

Everyone gave a collective cheer. The families with the younger kids went first, having them open their toys, so they’d have something to play with when everyone else unwrapped theirs. The littlest kids squealed with joy as they opened the boxes, already gearing up to play before it was even completely unwrapped. 

Next was the older kids and teens, including Tyler. Phil’s mom leaned down to one of the little girls and whispered something, making the girl nod with a smile and jump up to get something. Dan watched as she left the room, wondering what was going on. 

The kids all finished opening their presents, and Dan could feel Tyler lean back a bit more on his and Phil’s legs at not having gotten any presents. He put a hand on his head, giving it a light rub. Phil nudged Dan’s arm, making him look up at the same little girl that had run out, come back in pulling box into the room.

“Now, I may have gone a bit overboard, but Tyler, I hope you enjoy the gifts we got you,” Phil’s mom said.

Tyler looked up, his eyes widening at the overflowing cardboard box being brought over to him. He gaped like a fish, looking up at her with wonder. “Thank you so much.”

“You can open them now. They’re all for you.” She leaned over to peer into the box. “Except these two. These are for Phil and Dan.” She grabbed two smaller boxes and handed them to them respectively. 

He carefully started taking out gifts and tearing away the paper. The first one he opened was the next book in the series he was reading, and it only got better from there. With every package, Dan could feel himself getting excited over what could be inside. There was an elephant plush, and a coffee mug with constellations, and a star chart poster for him to hang on his wall. Deeper down was some more books that he’d been wanting to read, and a pair of elephant socks, along with sleeping pants with tiny elephants on them.

Once he’d finished opening the gifts, he looked up at Phil’s mom with the wet eyes, and biggest smile Dan had ever seen on his face. Immediately he was up and giving her a tight hug.

“Thank you.”

“It’s no problem sweetheart. You’re family now.”

  
  


Everyone else opened their presents after Tyler calmed down. Dan got a black shirt that read “I’ll stop wearing black when they make a darker color”, and Phil got a new candle that smells like mint. Three-thirty hit and the trio started to say their goodbyes. Once they got everything packed into the trunk, and Link went to the bathroom, they made their way to Dan’s parents house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I love christmas. Tyler is going to be so spoiled by New Years. Also i've got some special plans for the future and some involve Anthony ;)  
> Leave a kudos/comment and give me that sweet sweet validation


	21. Another family, another pile of presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve pt 2! Dan's family can now spoil Tyler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back! Please be patient this next month or so. I'm trying to get ready for college, and figuring out what i still need. I'd rather give you guys quality than short rushed chapters.  
> Enjoy!

It wasn’t a far trip to Dan’s parents house. They had also moved after Dan had been out of the house for a few years. His parents had moved further south from their hometown, but it was still just a half hour or so from Phil’s. 

When they got there, some of Dan’s aunts and uncles were there along with his grandmother. They got to the front door, and before Dan could even knock, his mother flung open the door with a smile.

“Dan!” she cried.

“Mom!” he responded with just as much enthusiasm and a laugh. They hugged briefly before she ushered them inside.

“How have you been? It’s been so long since we talked,” she joked.

“I’ve been good. A whole five hours can change you.” Dan laughed and took off his coat. 

There was a faint thudding from the kitchen, getting louder as it got closer. Dan turned to his right just in time to catch the heap of limbs flying at him. He spun around in a hug, trying not to hit Phil or Tyler in the process. The two separated, still connected by held arms.

“Merry Christmas eve!” Dan’s brother cried.

“Merry Christmas eve!” Dan yelled back, throwing a tight arm around his neck. “How’re you doing? It’s been a few months since I saw you last, and it looks like you haven’t gotten a haircut yet.”

His brother, Adrian, pushed the curly hair out of his face. “You and mom have been on my case about that. You had worse hair when you were my age. Gimme a break,” he whined.

Dan released him. “Alright, alright. Now, where’s Nan? I wanna introduce her to Tyler.”

“She’s sitting in the other room talking’ to Uncle Tom about how to properly bake a pie,” Adrian said.

Dan laughed a bit, and motioned for Tyler to follow after he hugged Dan’s mom. Dan had brought Tyler up a couple weeks back to meet, and she had immediately taken to him. She had sent them home with a batch of freshly made cookies, and a full stomach for both of them. 

Now, however, Dan was on a mission to introduce his grandmother to Tyler. He had been mulling it over for awhile now, seeing as they had always been close. He didn’t think she would scorn him for adopting a son, but the thought was always in the back of his head.

He walked into the living room with Link as his heels, already making his way over to the younger relatives to coerce them into giving him their snacks.

His grandmother turned as she heard his feet hit one of the creaky boards on the floor. She was sat in the plush chair to the side of the hearth, donning her usual wool shawl that she wore every Christmas. She smiled warmly at him. “Dan, I’m so glad you could make it today.”

“Hey Nan. I’m glad I made it in time for appetizers. You brought the muffins, I see?” Dan could feel his whole body burst as she started to laugh a bit at his comment. It was as if he was a happy kid again, and they had just shared an inside joke.

“I know you love them. I made extra because I heard your special guy was coming too,” Nan said with a wink. 

Dan was about to say something back when he felt Tyler pull slightly at the back of his shirt. He turned to see the teenager with a slightly nervous look. He put a hand on his shoulder, and gave him a reassuring smile.

“And who do we have here?” Nan said, making Dan turn around with Tyler still peeking from behind him.

“Nan,” he said, sliding aside, revealing Tyler. “This is Tyler. He’s the boy I’ve been fostering for a few months.”

Tyler gave a small wave. “Hello. I’m Tyler.”

Nan gave him a gentle smile. “Hello Tyler. I’m Nan.”

“You can call me Uncle Tom,” came a voice from the couch beside Nan.

The woman next to him spoke up. “I’m Aunt Lou, Tom’s wife, and that’s our granddaughter Elli.” She pointed to the young girl feeding Link bits of bread and cheese.

Phil popped his head through the doorway before spotting Dan, and going over to him. “Hey guys,” he said. He turned to Dan’s grandmother. “Merry Christmas eve, Nan.”

Nan gave a big smile, standing up to hug the three of them. “Merry Christmas eve.”

 

The rest of the younger kids came back from playing outside only a few minutes later to greet their newly arrived relatives. Tyler mostly followed Dan and/or Phil around until Adrian came up, asking if he wanted to go sledding with their older cousins. Dan pushed Tyler out, giving him a pair of gloves and a hat before shoving him out the door to socialize with the other kids.

The two watched them run to the steep hill in the backyard in envy.

“You don’t have to stay in here and talk if you don’t want to. Go and play with your son and cousins,” Dan’s mom said from the sink where she was washing dishes. 

“I mean…”

“Dan, let’s go,” Phil said, already grabbing gloves and hats for them from the basket beside the door.

A smile erupted on Dan’s face as he put them on, and ran outside. He scooped snow from a bank on his way, already forming a snowball with it. 

“Adrian!” he called before throwing it full force into his brother’s face. Adrian gave a yelp, and grabbed his own heap of snow, throwing in Dan’s direction, and missing.

“You twit! Come here!” Adrian cried, laughing as he chased his brother before tackling him into the snow. “Victory!”

Dan lay pinned on his back, hearing Phil cracking up to his right. He threw some loose snow in a futile attempt to get his boyfriend’s help. “Aw, get off me Adrian,” he whined.

His brother shook his head. “Not until you say I won.”

“I won”

“No, you dick, say Adrian won.”

“I’m an adult, I shouldn’t have to put up with this harassment.”

“Say it or I throw this snowball at Phil.” He held up a formed ball.

“Do it.”

Phil called from the side, “Or you could not.”

Adrien threw the snowball, giving Dan enough of a gap to throw his body up, successfully flinging his brother to the ground while he got up. “That’s how you win.”

They were all laughing when Tyler came up with one of Dan’s cousins in tow, along with a couple sleds. Tyler had a smile frozen on his face, and flushed cheeks from the cold.

“You want to sled?” he asked.

Dan nodded. “I’ll race you to the bottom.”

Tyler laughed, giving him one of the sleds, and starting towards the top of the hill. “On the count of three.”

Phil stood between them, hand on each head. “One. Two. Three.” He lifted his hands, and the two pushed off, flying down the hill. 

Tyler made it down first, his lightweight being a benefactor for once. The family dog, Collin, came trotting out of the bushes towards the edge of the hill. He came over to Tyler, sniffing him as he lay staring at the sky. 

Once Dan made it over to him, Collin yipped in excitement, and ran up the hill to meet the other’s  riding down.

“Who was that?” Tyler asked, taking Dan’s help to get up.

“That’s the family dog. His name’s Collin. He’s a softie, don’t worry,” Dan assured.

 

The two made it up to the top, handing off the sleds to another pair to ride. Tyler knelt beside Collin, and started to rub his stomach, making the dog roll over, wagging his tail wildly. He almost got caught in the crossfire between Dan and Phil’s snowball war against a few other relatives. 

Tyler inevitably joined on the side of the younger generation, whipping snow at the two of them. Each team had set up their own fort, and even used the sleds as shields when needed. Link had been let out at some point, and started chasing after snowballs between forts. Him and Collin almost ran into each other at times, trying to catch the same bit of snow.

Dan’s smile only grew whenever he heard Tyler laughing, or yelling in excitement. While they weren’t on the same team, he was glad the teenager was getting some familial bonding, even if it’s not with Dan and Phil.

 

After a while, Dan’s father poked his head outside, calling the groups in for dinner. Dan could feel his stomach rumbling under his jacket, and gladly agreed to a truce. Both teams started to make their way to the house when Phil grabbed Dan’s arm, keeping him back.

“Before we go in,” Phil said before pulling Dan into a warm kiss. At least it was warm until Dan felt the back of his shirt open, and the freezing sensation ran down his spine. 

“Phil!” he cried, jolting back. He immediately went to empty the back of his shirt, wiping the melting bits from his skin.

Phil was too busy laughing his head off at how flawlessly his plan had gone through to respond.

“You big dork,” Dan said, starting to laugh as well. He picked up some snow before smashing it on Phil’s head. “Now we’re even.”

Phil gave a small squeak. “Dan!"

Dan was running for the door with Phil in hot pursuit. Tyler held the door open for them both, laughing at what had just unfolded.

 

They all took off their outer layers to reveal cold, wet shirts and pants. Dan’s mother tsked and, sent them to get dry clothes from either Adrian or Dan’s old clothes.

Tyler followed Adrian to his room, while Dan and Phil went off to the spare room where Dan had left some extra clothes for times he stayed over. They both changed into jeans and button ups that were hanging in the closet from the last time Dan stayed.

“Isn’t this mine?” Phil asked, holding up a button up from it’s hanger.

“Probably. I had a few of your clothes strewn around after you left.” Dan shrugged, refusing to make eye contact.

“Aww that’s so cute.” Phil put on the shirt, and giving Dan a peck before buttoning it.

When they got back down, Tyler was chatting with the other’s. He had been fit with a pair of black jeans, and a simple red t-shirt.

 

Dinner was set on the table, and everyone was slowly filing their way to it. Just the same as at Phil’s, Tyler sat beside Dan, but this time Phil sat on his other side, forming a boundary between him and Dan’s perfume ridden aunt. 

The platter of roast turkey got passed around, with the potatoes and vegetables. Dan could feel his mouth watering at the sight of the brown sugar rub glistening along the sides of the meat. He dished himself a hearty piece, and held onto the tray while Tyler got his own.

“So Dan,” his Aunt Marg started, “how’s work going? Your mother told me you’re a teacher now?”

Dan nodded. “Yep. I teach science up at the high school,” he said, putting some peas on Tyler’s plate, much to the teen’s dismay.

She nodded, seeming impressed. “You were always good with that kind of thing.” She turned to look at Phil. “Are you a teacher as well?”

Phil looked up from the bread basket like a deer in headlights. “Wha-uh, yes. I teach English there too.”

Aunt Marg chuckled. “Is that how you two met?”

Dan gave an awkward glance to his nan, seeing her amusement with the situation. Marg had recently married Dan’s uncle a few years back, and had apparently never been caught up before Christmas.

“Actually, Phil and I dated back in high school. We broke up in uni, and just recently got back together,” Dan explained.

Marg looked embarrassed to say the least. “Oh. Well, congratulations.”

 

Conversation continued on, everyone asking Dan and Phil about their lives, and including Tyler in some. Between the clinking of forks, and scraping of knives, relatives asked Tyler what he was interested in in school, and what he was looking for in universities. To each question, the teenager looked a bit overwhelmed, but answered politely, and honestly.

Before they showed up, Dan had made sure his mother informed everyone about him and Tyler’s situation. It may have not been completely necessary, but it was mainly to avoid any awkward conversation that would make Tyler uncomfortable. 

Tyler ended up getting into a heated discussion about whether it would be possible to see an object in your hands if you were invisible. Him and a few of Dan’s cousins, including his brother, were talking about what their superpower would be before it descended into chaos after someone said they’d want to turn invisible.

They were interrupted briefly by Dan’s father starting to get up, asking if anyone would like to go sit in the living room before gifts and dessert. A majority of people agreed, getting up with their plates, and grabbing something else on their way to the kitchen. Dan grabbed his and Tyler’s plates, telling him to go to the other room with the rest of the kids. Tyler nodded, turning back to refute that there would still be an object in front of the item, it would just be invisible, therefore making the item invisible.

 

Dan chuckled on his way into the kitchen, bumping into Phil on the way.

“Tyler seems to be getting along with the others pretty well,” Phil said.

Dan nodded. “Yeah. They even got him talking about the invisibility thing. He did a whole mock lab report on it back in October.” 

Phil snorted. “Was it good?”

“Actually, it was really well thought out.” He put the plates next to the sink where his mom was doing a little washing. 

They continued to clear the table, and helped put plates and silverware into the dishwasher. There wasn’t much to clear off after everyone had taken their own plates and cups, but there was still plenty to wash. 

“Phil, dear,” Dan’s mom said, leaning away from the sink. “Could you bring the mince pies out? They’re in the oven, keeping warm.” She gestured with her elbow across to the oven.

Phil nodded, grabbing out the platter of pies, and taking a deep breath with them in his arms. “These smell delicious,” he sighed.

“I should hope so. I spent this afternoon making them. Dan, get the pudding as well, bring them both out to the other room.”

The two of them brought out the desserts, much to the delight of everyone. Dan brought over a mince pie, and a cup of pudding to his nan, and retired to the couch next to Phil with his own. Link trotted in, smelling the sweet desserts, and sat by Tyler who was giving him bits of his own pie.

Not five minutes later, Dan’s mom came in the room with a basket worth of presents, not counting what was under the tree already. Some of the other’s moved to grab their own sack of gifts from where they were hidden. 

At least one gift was passed to everyone before any unwrapping was allowed to occur.

“We’re going to go from youngest to oldest this year, seeing as Madeline nearly had a meltdown from waiting,” Dan’s father said. Everyone looked over to the three year old with amusement.

Nan spoke up, “So it will go Madeline, Tim, Henry, Tyler, Adrian, and so on.” 

Madeline started to rip her gift apart right off the bat, setting a good pace to get through everyone in one night. Everyone was able to enjoy their desserts while waiting for their own turn to open the gifts they were given. Dan and Phil made small commentary about the presents the smaller kids were getting, earning a chuckled from Nan every so often. 

 

Soon it was Tyler’s turn to open gifts, and while Phil’s house drowned him in presents, this was a calm river. There were five or six boxes wrapped up around where he sat on the hearth with the other kids. He picked up the smallest first, and opened it carefully. It wasn't too small, but it was only a little larger than his fist. He peeled off the paper to reveal a picture of a plastic elephant with different puzzle pieces falling off of it. 

“Whoa! Is this a 3D puzzle?!” he exclaimed. Tyler's face lit up as he tore away the rest of the paper to reveal exactly what he thought. It was the three inch tall elephant puzzle he had mentioned to Dan a few weeks ago. “This is amazing! Thank you so much,” he looked on the label, “Uncle Tom!”

Tom sat across the room, and looked up from playing with Madeline. “Huh? Oh yes! I'm so glad you like it. Dan told me you like elephants last we talked, and I immediately thought of you when I saw that.”

Tyler smiled, already looking back to the packaging, seeing if it would be plausible to try it out on the floor. Link tried getting a closer sniff, sticking his head under Tyler’s arm.

Attention turned to Adrian next, and continued on through the ages. Dan ended getting a nice new grey button up shirt from his mom, and Phil got a mug that said “students tears”. Everyone got a laugh as he showed it around the room. 

Soon enough it came full circle, and Madeline opened her new barbies, and the cycle continued. 

 

By the end of everyone opening presents, Tyler had gotten not only the elephant puzzle, but also a throw blanket, a green button up with a black tie, a model of an old carousel, and few books. Just like earlier that day, whenever Dan looked over at him, his heart swelled with happiness. Tyler was grinning from ear to ear every time he opened a package, and he even got excited about other people's gifts as well. 

Phil rested his head on Dan’s shoulder, letting out a yawn. The two of them only had a couple presents to unwrap, and watched politely as others opened theirs. Now that it was over however, the adrenaline in the room died down, draining whatever will to stay awake was left in Phil. Dan looked down to see the man fast asleep, using Dan as his pillow. 

Dan could feel a soft smile bloom on his face. Phil looked younger when he slept somehow. Maybe it was the way his cheeks were pushed up by Dan’s shoulder, or maybe it was the way he seemed to not have a worry in the world. 

He was pulled back into the world by his Nan calling his name from her seat next to him. He looked over at her, smiling. 

“Did you get anything good, Nan?” he asked. 

She chuckled. “Oh yeah. I convinced your mother to get me those kitchen knives from Japan. I've seen people cut steel with them on the internet, and I can't wait.”

Dan almost lost it. He toned down his laughter enough so he wouldn't wake Phil, but had to cover his mouth. 

“Oh, also. I have a basket for Tyler to open tomorrow morning. They're Christmas morning kind of presents that I think he'll like,” she said. 

Dan's laughter calmed down. “Thank you, Nan. He’s going to be thrilled to see them under the tree.”

“I also have something for him now, but it's not wrapped very well.” She pulled out something wrapped up in tissue paper from beside her purse. 

“Tyler,” Dan called, beckoning him over. He got up from his puzzle, coming over with a smile. “Nan’s got something for you.”

She held out her gift, placing it delicately in his hands. “Because everyone needs a nice pair.”

Tyler pulled the tissue paper apart to reveal a pair of light blue slippers. They looked like they would only hit his ankles, and the interior was lined with a soft felt. 

He looked up at her with a smile. “Thank you so much. I've needed a new pair for a while now.”

“It's no problem sweetie,” she said, giving him a hug.

 

Tyler returned to his puzzle with a smile, keeping the slippers in his lap. Dan kept up a quiet conversation with Nan as Phil continued napping on his shoulder. His slow, even breaths gave Dan comfort, making his body start to feel warm and relaxed. The room was full of conversation and laughter, bringing a white noise he couldn’t concentrate on. With every word he and Nan spoke, he could feel his eyelids getting heavier, and the couch getting much softer.

The next thing he knew, his mother was standing over him with a light hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake. 

“Honey, it’s almost ten,” she said. Her voice carried a hint of laughter as she spoke. 

Dan blinked a couple times at her before remembering where he was. He took a deep breath. “We should get going.” His voice came out crackling, and groggy. He looked over, still feeling the familiar weight of Phil’s head on his shoulder. He shook his shoulder a bit, bouncing the other’s head until he let out a tired groan. “Phil. Phil, we’ve got to go.”

“Did you grab the homework?” Phil asked, still half asleep.

Dan laughed. “Yeah, I grabbed the homework. Now get up.”

Phil sat up rubbing his eyes, and let out a yawn. He looked around, seeing there was no more kids in the room, and turned to Dan. “Did Tyler go upstairs?”

Dan looked around. “I guess. I’ll text him to come down.” There was a ding from upstairs, and the two could hear the thump of footsteps and a patter of dog feet coming down the stairs. They pushed themselves up off the couch, and gave their hugs to Nan who was knitting in the chair beside them. 

“Bye Nan,” Tyler said when he got over to her chair. She reached up, giving him a big hug.

“Goodbye, Tyler. I hope to see you again soon.” She looked down at Link who sat beside Tyler, anxiously looking up at Nan. “You too, Link,” she said, giving him a pat.

The three of them went around hugging people goodbye, and gathering up any leftovers Dan’s mother was sending home with them. A lot of people had already gone home after Dan had fallen asleep, but a few were staying overnight, having been visiting from across the country. 

Each one of them exited with an arm full of opened gifts and a sack of wrapped ones. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comment/kudos if you enjoyed. It means a lot to me when you do and keeps my spirits up :)


	22. Christmas Cuddles, Gifts, and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day is a wonderful time of year, and these three have a lot of gifts to unpack. Well just one of them really. He's getting spoiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm finally finished up with the Christmas chapters, and now we can get to the good stuff. I have a lot planned for new years, and beyond. If I come through with it as planned then it's going to get kind of intense. I feel like i didn't give Phil enough justice this chapter with Tyler, but it'll all be good in the end.   
> Enjoy!

Christmas morning felt cozier than any other Dan had experienced. His eyes fluttered open to find Phil still fast asleep next to him. Their heads almost touching on the pillow, he could feel the other’s deep breaths warm against his cheek. This close, he could count out Phil’s eyelashes resting on his smooth cheeks, and he could see the smallest bit of drool coming from the corner of his mouth. It brought him back to times during winter break where they would curl up in bed and not get out for hours in the mornings. Now they were covered to their heads in Dan’s grey and black comforter instead of Phil’s brightly colored one. 

He became entranced in the other’s features. How his lips twitched slightly from his dream, and how his hair was sticking up from being tousled in the night. Dan brought his hand up from Phil’s waist, passing his thumb over Phil’s cheek. A smile bloomed on Phil’s face as he hummed in content. Dan couldn’t help but smile himself, feeling his boyfriend take a deep breath to wake up more. 

“Good morning,” Dan said almost inaudibly. He moved his hand so it was intertwined with Phil’s loose hair at the back.

“Good morning,” Phil said back. His eyes opened to take a look at the prince that had woken him. The sound of sheets rustling was a comforting sound as Phil moved to close whatever space was between them to press a slow kiss on Dan’s lips. It was languid and warm from sleep. 

They parted, and Dan took a heavy breath, letting it turn into a yawn halfway through. The blankets around them provided the perfect cocoon of warmth from the cool outside air of the room. Phil pushed his face into the crook of Dan’s neck, savoring the heat while he could. Dan gave a chuckle, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. 

“You can’t go back to sleep.” 

Phil groaned, lifting the blanket to cover his head. “Watch me,” he said. 

Dan rolled his eyes with a smile. “Phil Lester, you are going to be the death of me."

Muffled by the cover, Phil said, “Then perish.” 

A bubble of laughter grew in Dan’s chest, escaping and bounced around the room. Phil shook from under the covers, having to come above to take a breath. Soon they were both gasping for breath, holding their stomachs. 

A knock on the door quieted them down enough for Dan to answer.

“You can come in.” The two of them sat up a bit more, still wiping stray tears from their laughing fit.

Tyler poked his head in, opening the door enough for Link to scamper in, and jump on the bed. “I heard you guys were awake, and was wondering about presents?” His anticipation brought his eyebrows up, giving away his childlike excitement. 

Dan turned to Phil with a sarcastic look of ponder. “Phil, were we supposed to get gifts?”

Catching on, he replied, “I didn’t think so. I thought the bag Nan gave us was for charity.”

Tyler rolled his eyes, walking into the room further. He crossed to the bed, putting a hand on Link’s head. “You two are hilarious. If there’s no presents then I guess I’ll just have to eat cereal straight from the box,” he said wistfully, making his way out of the room.

“Don’t you dare!” Dan called out, getting up to chase the teen. “It’s bad enough Phil does it, not you too!” Phil and Link followed the two at a slower pace, seeing nothing wrong with cereal from the box.

 

Once they had all congregated in the living room, Tyler sat down in front of the tree, taking a couple gifts from behind it. “So, I got some presents for you guys.” He gave the two neatly wrapped boxes to Dan and Phil, and sat back as they knelt near him.

Dan smiled. “That’s so sweet. Thank you.”

“Thank you Tyler,” Phil said, giving Tyler’s hair a tussle. 

The two opened their gifts simultaneously, throwing the torn paper to the side. Dan opened his wrapped box to find a painting Tyler had done. It was of Dan and Phil in his classroom. It must have been from whenever Tyler came to his room during lunch because on his desk, Dan could make out a little tupperware of chicken and rice, and a bottle of ribena. Next to the salad, there were a few folders, and Phil sitting on the desk, laughing about something. His legs were kicked up, and Dan could hear the jovial banter from the acrylics on the canvas.

He looked up to see the teen looking away, embarrassed. “It’s nothing too big, but I didn’t know what you’d like, so I borrowed some paints from Mr. Ligu- ah, Uncle PJ. It’s not very good but,” he trailed off.

Tears started to well in Dan’s eyes, but he brushed them away before any could fall. “This is perfect Tyler. Thank you.” 

Phil was next to unbox his gift. His eyes lit up as soon as he peered into the box. “No way!” he exclaimed. He reached in, pulling out a candle. “This is that candle that doesn’t have real fire.”

Tyler nodded. “And it still smells nice.”

“This is amazing.”

Tyler giggled a bit. “I know Dan is always trying to get you to blow out your candles before we leave, but now you don’t have to.”

Phil smiled at the thoughtful gift. “Perfect. I’m still going to light my other candles, but this one can be in the living room.”

Dan sighed, ending it with a chuckle. “Of course you are.”

 

Link came trotting into the room with his food bowl in his mouth. He sat in front of Dan, dropping the bowl, and pushing it towards him.

Dan gave him a gently pat on the head, and stood, taking the bowl with him. “I’m going to feed Link before we get into Tyler’s presents. Phil, you want to start getting them out?”

When he got back into the room, Phil had hauled the bag of presents around to the side, and slide a few from the two of them around front for him to open first. Tyler had a box in his hands, shaking it next to his ear, and turning it over to look at the shape. 

“Hey no trying to guess,” Dan said as he walked back in. He sat on the floor by the fireplace, and leaned over to light the flame. 

Tyler pouted, but put the box down reluctantly. He still kept feeling around it as he waited for the cue to start unwrapping.

Having successfully lit their main heat source, Dan sat up, relishing in it. He and Phil moved so they were leaning up against the couch with Tyler cross legged at their feet. 

“Can I open them now?” Tyler asked, getting antsy with everything in front of him now.

Dan nodded, and Tyler started to rip apart the box in hand. He slowed down at the end, turning the box over, trying to figure out what it was.

“A...facebank?” he questioned.

Phil laughed, nodding. “Yeah! You put your coins in its mouth and it eats them!”

Tyler looked at Dan for some sort of explanation or reason behind it, but Dan just laughed. “He got us all one this year.”

Tyler chuckled, setting it aside to make room for more presents in front of him. One by one, the he opened them, delighted by every gift for different reasons. Dan got pictures of him and a few his Nan got him, along with some of Phil trying to help figure out complicated wrapping. 

“See you can tell this one was wrapped by Phil because of the horrible job,” Dan mocked.

Phil gave him a playful smack on the arm. “Shut up. They don’t teach you how to wrap gifts for an English degree.” 

 

They gave playful banter while Tyler unwrapped the last few presents. They were from Dan. He excitedly ripped off the remaining wrap off the calendar, and flipped it over to see what every month had as a picture. 

He turned it to Dan and Phil, pointing to one where two elephants were locked at the tusks. “Did you know they actually have a prefered tusk. It’s like how people have right or left hand, they like one better than the other.”

“That’s really cool,” Phil said. 

Tyler finished looking, and put the calendar down for the last two gifts. One was the newest Animal Crossing game, and the other was Good Omens by Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman. 

Dan spoke up as he unwrapped the book. “Phil said we should get you at least one educational thing otherwise we’re bad teachers. This seems like something you’d enjoy too.”

“If we only got games, how could we say we’re helping our youth?” Phil tried to explain.

“We’re providing our youth with entertainment. Maybe we should have gotten one of those little science experiments too.” Dan cocked his head in thought.

Tyler laughed. “I’ve actually been looking for this book.”

Phil smiled. “It’s a good thing we got it then.”

“Thank you guys. This is the best Christmas I’ve had since my parents, and I can’t thank you enough,” Tyler said, becoming more interested in the book cover than the two in front of him. 

Dan smiled softly. “We’re just glad you’re happy, Tyler.”

 

The rest of the day felt like a warm bubble to Dan. It was their little apartment was protected by some magical force that kept them safe from the ice outside. 

Dan wrapped him and Phil up in the grey comforter he dragged from his bed, while Tyler had done similar with his own. The three of them sat in the living room with the lights off, and warm eggnog poured, watching Christmas movies on the TV. Every so often, someone would pipe up a comment about the movie, or criticize it, making the rest of them laugh. 

For once, Dan didn’t feel bothered by anything he wasn't doing, or could be doing. He just felt content. Like this was the only thing he should be doing, and it was nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is done!! I had to rewatch theyre festive day in the life for this chapter so it's heavily inspired by that. Good Omens is a good book and should be read by everyone. Good luck going back to school for anyone going and make sure to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed. It gives me that sense of validation we all strive for in life <3


	23. Just Some Good Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is done and soon the fun can really begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been WAY too long since I've updated this thing. I've had very little time to actually sit down and write, but I managed to get this out as a segway into what's coming next ;) . I hope you guys enjoy, and thank you guys for being patient with me on this. It's been a time getting used to things.

The week seemed to fly by after Christmas. Originally, Dan and Phil and planned on hosting their own party, but were beat by PJ who invited everyone over a couple days after Christmas to hang out. He had told them they could bring Tyler if he wanted to come, which Dan was glad for. 

The party wasn’t anything big, just a few friends, and appetizers. PJ had invited all the teacher friends, along with Chris. Chris had brought some food from the restaurant to share with everyone, and ended up losing a platter of shrimp to Tyler as he polished them off. Dan and Phil took turns with Tyler by their side. Not very soon into the party, the teen grew bored of talking about random school related topics, or the latest games someone got. Soon he was bouncing in and out of conversations, or getting caught up with someone asking him questions.

Soon enough, Louise’s husband arrived with their kids, giving Tyler something to do, even if it was just ogling at babies.

Every so often, Dan looked over to where he was playing with the kids, and his heart absolutely melted at the sight. He never took himself for a kid person, but there he was, getting emotional about his soon to be son, and a baby.

The party went on late into the night, leading the two of them to rouse Tyler from the couch at 1:45 in the morning. The teen had been lulled into a light nap as he rested on the chair by the fireplace, wrapped in a blanket with a mug of warm cider, now cooled from it’s time spent sitting in his lap. 

The three of them made it home, and spent the next couple days before new years hanging around the house. Dan made sure to grade the papers he was supposed to finish before school started up again for their second term, and Tyler kept him company while watching shows or just reading. There wasn’t much time to miss Phil, as he had gone back home to visit other relatives, and make sure his house plants weren’t dead. Although, at night, Dan still felt a bit colder under the blankets, and mornings seemed a bit dimmer than before. 

 

New year’s eve arrived, and Dan sat in the living room working on lesson plans, getting into a subtle rhythm of what he was teaching in the different classes. Tyler walked in with his phone in hand, finishing up a text, before putting it down. Link raised his head enough to see him walk in before laying back down in his bed.

“Hey Dan?” he asked.

Dan lifted his head quickly, startled by the sudden noise. “Yeah?”

“Wen just invited me and Jack over for tonight. Is it cool if I go?”

Dan nodded. “Yeah, it’s no problem. Do you need a ride?”

Tyler shook his head. “Nah. Jack’s mom said she could pick me up on their way. Thanks though.” Dan gave a nod as Tyler made his way back to his room to pack for the night.

 

Dan continued on his work before deciding to go cook up something to eat. It wasn’t late enough to start making dinner, but it wasn’t close enough to noon to say it was lunch, so he opted for a plate of reheated pasta from a few nights ago. 

He stood against the counter as he ate it, letting his mind wander a bit. It had been about three months since school had begun, but it felt like so much longer. He felt like he had been teaching for years already even though he was still getting the hang of it. Three months since he started teaching, which meant three months since he saw Phil for the first time over four years. He had been angry in the beginning. Angry that Phil left, angry at himself for being angry, but mostly just angry that he never really got to say goodbye. 

Dan’s heart started to feel heavy at the thought. He took a deep breath, putting down his fork for a minute. He knew it was a long time ago, and now the two were back together, but thinking about still gave him some weight sometimes. 

He was shaken from his thoughts by Tyler walking and dropping his bag on the counter. He let go of his fork, letting it sit with the few bites left on his plate. 

“You heading out?” 

“Yeah, Jack’s gonna be here in a few minutes.” There was a moment of silence between the two. It was thick with anticipation for someone to speak up.

“...So-”

“Thank you,” Tyler blurted out. It was sudden, and it seemed to surprise even Tyler to hear it come from his own mouth. 

“Your welcome? It’s not a big deal for you to go over a friends, don’t worry.” His voice softened.

Tyler’s hands started to fidget, and his eyes drifted towards the plate. “No, uh. I just- it’s been a tough year, but since coming to live here, it’s gotten...easier,” he stumbled out.

The realization dawned on Dan. He pushed off from the counter and slowly put a hand on the teens shoulder. “I’m glad you feel that way. I don’t know what really happened with some of your other foster parents, but it’s good to know you feel better here.”

Tyler nodded. “You and Phil are good people, and it’s okay if you don’t want me to stay if you guys get serious.”

Dan felt like he had been slapped across the face. Never in a million years would he have expected those words, but the way he said them, Dan could only guess what happened in the past. 

“Tyler,” he started, not really knowing what to say. “I’m not going to send you back to the system just because Phil and I get serious. I-,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I was going to tell you when it was official, but I guess now is as good a time as any.”

Tyler looked up at him, worry written along his knit eyebrows. “I’m adopting you.”

The teen just stared at him,seeming to be waiting for the “just kidding”, but none came. Dan was almost done filling out paperwork, and he only had to be approved and looked at a few more times before it would be official. 

Silence filled the room with tense air, waiting for Tyler’s reply to the sudden news. At first neither said anything, just staring at each other, hoping one would speak up. Soon tears welled up in Tyler’s eyes, spilling over, and cascading down his face, showing no signs of stopping. It caught Dan off guard, shooting a pang of guilt through his heart, and making his stomach sink.

“I’m sorry if that’s not what you wanted. I can keep you as a foster for a bit longer if you’d like.” He tried to soothe. 

Tyler shook his head, trying to rub the still falling tears with his sleeves. “N-no. I’m just so happy.” He let out a choked laugh as a smile erupted on his face. “No one’s ever even thought of adopting.”

“Aw, come here kiddo.” Dan pulled Tyler into a bear hug, holding him tight, and promising himself he’d never let go. Tyler shook a bit in his grasp, and he could feel his shoulder growing damp where Tyler was resting. 

After a couple more minutes, Tyler calmed down enough to detach from the warm embrace, leaving a snot trail to Dan’s shoulder. He gave his face a final wipe, accepting the tissue Dan offered him with a weak smile.

“Thanks.” He wiped his nose before looking back to Dan. “Does this mean I can call you Dad?”

Dan was a bit shocked, but gave a hesitant nod. “Yes? If you want to. I don’t see any harm in it.”

Tyler’s phone buzzed. He read the message and scrubbed his face with his hands. “Shit. Jack’s gonna be here any minute.” He scrambled to get his shoes from his room, and ran back to lace them up. 

“Uh, so I know this may not be the best time, but would you mind if I asked Phil to move in with us? It’s okay if you say no, I don’t have to ask him tonight.” Dan said as Tyler paused between shoes.

He thought for a moment. “I’m okay with it. Just don’t forget about me. Please.”

Dan’s heart gave a squeeze. Though he said it jokingly, there was a hint of disparity hidden underneath. “I promise I could never forget about you.”

Tyler’s phone buzzed again, and he stood, grabbing his bag. “Jack’s here.” He swiftly tugged on a jacket and hat, throwing open the door. “Bye Dad!” he called, closing the door behind him. 

Dan’s heart fluttered, and his soul seemed to transcend his physical form from that one word. Dad. It was such a new experience but not a bad one. Not at all. This was exciting, and thrilling, but also terrifying and unknown. He knew he wouldn’t be in it alone though, and Tyler being in his teens made things easier than raising a baby. At least there wouldn’t be any diapers, or waking up at two in the morning to feed him. He could do all that himself. This was going to be a whole new terrifying with teenage drama, his first significant other, his first heartbreak, maybe even his first kiss. Dan didn’t know how to do this in the least, he had just been lucky the past few months. He was going to need to call in reinforcements, but he could do it. 

He snapped out of his thoughts long enough to look at the time. It was almost five by now, and Phil would be coming over at six. That gave Dan enough time to start to prepare for the other man. 

He went out earlier in the week to get some stuff for new years. He got champagne (while not too expensive, he hoped it would taste alright), rose petals, and some candles to set the mood. It was the first time in a while that they wouldn’t have either a teenager in the next room over, or be too tired to do much of anything romantic. Tonight was going to be a good night if everything went as Dan hoped it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's to come is gonna be spicy


	24. New Years Popping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New year's energy is taking over, and a night alone might change the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and happy new years. My gift is this chapter along with the mini extra one I posted (go check out my other work if you wanna read a bit of extras as I come up with stuff that doesn't fit into the timeline)  
> I hope you enjoy reading
> 
> This one gets steamy so if you get uncomfortable then you can skip over. It's two brief parts so just watch out.

Phil said he would come around six thirty, which had given Dan plenty of time to set things up. He started in the bedroom, scattering rose petals across the bed, and making sure there was provisions in his bedside drawer for later. He moved on to the living room where he lit a few candles that Phil had left around the last time he was over.

By the time he had started to get the rice to boil, a knock came from the door. Link got up, following him to the door, ready to attack if needed. Dan opened the door, feeling his heart swell at the sight of Phil. His hair was pushed back, and his cheeks were pink from the cold. He had a scarf covering the bottom of his face and the top of his navy jumper, both lightly dusted with snow.

Dan bustled him in, closing the door behind him. He chuckled, following Phil as he hung up his coat and scarf. “Cold out?”

Phil snorted. “It’s a balmy four degrees out."

Dan led him into the kitchen where he still had out the uncooked chicken on the cutting board, and rice cooking on the stove.

“I figured we could have dinner, watch the ball drop, and have a little fun?” he said with a wink and nudge.

Phil rolled his eyes bemused, and nodded. “Is this where we are in life? Planning when we can have sex?”

Dan nodded. “When there’s a teenager living in the house as well? Absolutely.”

Phil chuckled, and took a seat on the counter near Dan, pulling him between his legs. “Why can’t we have dessert before dinner then?” he said barely above a whisper, catching Dan’s lips.

Dan’s face flushed, as he melted into the kiss. A groan slipped out when Phil’s tongue ran across his lip, demanding access. Phil’s hands slipped through Dan’s curls, giving them a tug every so often. He could feel his own hands sliding up Phil’s thighs, and wrapping around his center, and pulling him closer. His hands traveled up his shirt, making Phil shiver from his chilly fingers on hot skin.

In his stomach, Dan could feel a tight coil, the craving for more. His lust for more skin, and heavy breathing. He felt the familiar fog clouding his mind, making his decisions a bit more skewed in one direction than the other. He loved how Phil kissed him, and knew exactly where he had to to get a reaction. He loved how Phil held him, and caressed him as they kissed, letting his hands wander his body, making Dan writhe under him.

Everything flashed through Dan’s head as the fog started to overtake him. Phil moved from his lips, dragging hot breaths down his neck, leaving sloppy kisses on the way.

“Phil,” he whined. “Phil, I have to finish dinner,” he reminded. The chicken sat next to them, uncooked and pink, while the skillet had started to sizzle with only oil on it.

Phil slowed his kissing, moving up to look at Dan with half-lidded eyes. “But what if I want dessert first?”

Dan took a deep breath. “Well that sucks doesn’t it. I have things planned for tonight, but it all happens _after_ we eat dinner,” he said, trying to ignore the craving to give in.

Phil gave a huff, but slid his arms back, tracing down Dan’s arms, holding his hands. “I guess I can wait a little longer until we’ve had something to eat.” He gave a playful smile before letting go so Dan could continue with his cooking.

The chicken was thrown on the stove and cooked up as the rice finished cooking as well. The two kept a nice conversation while they cleaned up the kitchen, and set the table. Everything flowed together, the conversation, their movements, even Link padding around the kitchen, eating chicken that had fallen.

“I’ve already started getting emails from kids asking if the project is due the day we get back from break,” Phil said. He popped his last piece of chicken in his mouth.

Dan chuckled. “Well, is it?”

“Yes, but this means that they haven’t started it most likely. It’s literally a drawing of their favorite part of the book, how hard can that be?”

Dan started to get up seeing as they were both done. “You know they’ll be doing it in school right before class starts, right?”

Phil gave a defeated sigh, picking up his plate and glass. “I know.”

 

They each helped clear off the table, and moved to the couch to catch the last few Christmas movies that were showing. Dan grabbed a blanket from the chair, and settled down against Phil. The flat wasn’t the warmest it could be, but the two were content in the blanket, legs intertwined across the couch. He flicked through the channels trying to find something they’d both enjoy watching. The holiday was over, but their spirits were still as high as ever. They finally settled on _A Christmas Carol_ , and nestled in to watch.

Halfway through the movie, Dan was starting to feel restless. His mind kept drifting from the movie to the hand playing with his hair. He became hyper aware of how close their bodies were pressed together. Each breath Phil took, he could feel on his back. Every shift, every beat of his heart, became almost too much. There was a gnawing in his gut, almost like guilt, but not. He wanted something, and that something was Phil.

He turned over to look Phil in the eyes. “Do you want to go to my room?"

“Thank god.” They both stood up, Dan leading them back to his room. “I was hoping you would say something soon.”

 

As soon as they got into the room, shirts came off, and lips collided. Dan flung Phil’s shirt to the side before shoving him down onto the bed, and straddling his waist.  He could feel Phil fiddling with his belt, and moved to help, trying to keep as much contact as possible. Finally it came undone, and Dan kick his jeans to the floor.

He started making his way down Phil’s neck to his chest, leaving marks along the way. Phil moaned, instinctively trying to be quieter. Dan gave a small poke to the bit of belly starting to form at Phil’s gut, giggling.

“Is this where all my mother’s cookies went to?” he questioned, getting a groan in response.

Phil gave his head a playful shove. “You have no room to talk Mr finished the cake on your own.”

They both laughed. “I like it. Don’t worry. Reminds me of how pudgy you were when we were younger.”

Phil tried to give a retort back when Dan brought himself back up, shutting him up with a kiss. Dan’s hands caressed down his sides, stopping to undo his belt, and sliding Phil’s pants down as well. He let his hips drop, grinding slowly in rhythm with each kiss. He could feel himself getting harder with each touch, and he wasn’t the only one. Under him, Phil’s hands roamed his back, leaving red scratches every so often. His hands drifted down so they were gripping Dan’s ass, pulling him closer with each kiss.

Every touch dragged a desperate groan from Dan’s throat, causing him to leave Phil’s mouth in favor of the rest of his body. He made his way to his hips, giving delicate, yet hungry kisses along his boxer hem.

“Dan,” Phil choked out, letting his head lean back into the mattress.

It was like they were back in Phil’s old room in his parent’s house, except this time there was no restrictions. They were both consenting adults, with no problem being rough, and didn’t have to worry about being too noisy in fear of someone coming to check on them.

The heat rose in the room, but the two of them didn’t mind. Soon enough, all their clothing was on the floor, and the two of them lay in between the sheets, still coming down from the endorphin high. Phil played with Dan’s curls as Dan laid on his chest.

 

“Thank god Tyler wanted to go to his friends,” Dan said with a sigh.

Phil laughed. “I don’t know what we would have done.”

“Probably this just a lot quieter, and with a lot less of a clothing mess.”

Phil shrugged. “You’re right.”

There was a couple minutes of silence. Just the two of them in the apartment, and the faint sound of Link walking around the kitchen.

“Phil?” Dan looked up from laying on his chest to see his eyes closed. Regardless, there was a hum of acknowledgement. “You should move in.”

Phil’s eyes opened to look at Dan, making sure he was being serious. “I agree.” He nodded.

Dan put his head back down and closed his eyes, feeling an arm curl around his center. “Glad we’re on the same page. I just feel like it would be easier for Tyler too to not have to move again.”

Phil hummed again. “We’ll tell him when he gets back tomorrow. We should make sure he’s okay with it.”

“I asked him before he left. He seemed okay with it.” Dan shrugged sluggishly. He reached over Phil to check his phone laying on the opened side table. “Twelve-thirty. Happy new year.”

Phil gave a sleepy chuckle. “Happy new year.”

The two drifted off in each other’s arms, hoping to wake up before Tyler decided to get back tomorrow.


End file.
